Einladung zum Tanz
by Kyana-Morgaine
Summary: Der Oberste Kanzler Palpatine hatte ganz andere Pläne, nun ist er gezwungen, zu improvisieren und den neuen, recht ungewöhnlichen Begebenheiten anzupassen. PreEpiIII bis EpiVI.ABGESCHLOSSEN.
1. Chapter 1

**Einladung zum Tanz**

**Kapitel 1**

Er fühlte sich immer unwohl, wenn solche Abende bevorstanden. Abende, mit scheinbar endlosen Stunden. Stunden, in denen er gezwungen war unter Tausenden von Wesen zu sein, ohne ihnen entgleiten zu können.

Theaterabende waren ein Genuss- er konnte sich in seiner Loge verstecken, zwar gesehen von allen, aber dennoch für sich. Er bestimmte, wer bei ihm war. Und von Sly Moore und Mas Amedda war nicht viel an Konversation zu erwarten.

Konversation…war angenehm, aber das auf ihn Einreden, wie manche Wesen dies handhabten, war ihm zuwider.

Er seufzte und schaute nochmals in den Spiegel im Bad. Sein Haar saß perfekt, er konnte sein gewinnendes, onkelhaftes, vertrauenswürdiges Lächeln aufsetzen…und niemand würde bemerken, wer sich wirklich dahinter verbarg!

Er hatte schon so viele lange Jahre diese Tarnung des tadellosen und perfekten Politikers aufrechterhalten, dass es ihm manchmal schon regelrecht schwer fiel, in seinen intimsten Räumen diese selbstgewählte Maske abzunehmen.

Diese Maske, die ihm letztlich doch, nach so vielen anfänglichen Niederlagen, die Eintrittskarte in die Positionen verschaffte, die er benötigte, um ganz nach Oben zu gelangen.

Abgeordneter, Botschafter, Senator, Oberster Kanzler.

Das hatte Klang!

Und es gab nur noch eine höhere Position. Eine, die es ihm ermöglichen würde, die Sith wieder an die Herrschaft in der Galaxis zu bringen.

Imperator…Kaiser!

Für einen Waisenjungen aus einfachsten Verhältnissen nicht schlecht! Kaum zu überbieten. Höchstens in diversen billigen Soapholodramen, die gelegentlich auch seine Augen erreicht hatten.

Verstreuung war gut in manchen Nächten, in solchen, in denen er keinen Schlaf fand, aber dennoch zu erschöpft war, um sich den Regierungsgeschäften zu widmen.

Früher, als Senator, war er gerne in solchen Nächten durch die unteren Ebenen des Hauptstadtplaneten gestreift; ungesehen, verborgen in der Macht.

Jetzt gestalteten sich solche Unternehmungen weitaus schwieriger und waren nur selten.

Dafür war er nun gezwungen, an Bällen und sonstigen Festivitäten teilzunehmen. Einst hatte er sich herausreden können –die Arbeit-, nun aber war das unmöglich.

Als Oberster Kanzler erwartete man von ihm, dass er erschien. Ein formeller Zwang. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob er nicht doch gelegentlich kränkeln sollte, zumindest an gewissen Wochenenden; an denen mit den Bällen.

Nein, besser nicht. Das ließ ihn nur schwach und angeschlagen erscheinen. Und das konnte ihm nur schaden.

Dann lieber…der Gefahr ausgesetzt sein…sich gesellschaftlich…darauf einzulassen.

Gut, es war soweit. Ein Shuttle würde ihn erwarten.

* * *

Die feierlich geschmückte Halle war dicht bevölkert. Er hatte unauffällig nach Luft schnappen müssen, als er sie betreten hatte. Die Begrüßung war wie immer freundlich, von seiner Seite aus eher gezwungen, doch niemand sah ihn hinter der Maske. Die Maske lächelte, versuchte, amüsiert zu wirken. Als würde ihm dieser Abend gefallen. 

Eine Kapelle spielte Musik, würde auch nach einer gewissen Zeit zum Tanz aufspielen. Davor graute es ihm besonders. Denn wenn alle zu tanzen begannen, lief er Gefahr auch genötigt zu werden, eine Frau auf die Tanzfläche zu führen.

Er konnte tanzen, natürlich, doch die Nähe, die dabei entstand, war ihm unerträglich. Und die Frauen betrieben dabei noch Konversation.

Mochte es für alle so normal sein…ihm gefiel es nicht!

Er war schnell von Senatoren umrahmt. Sie versuchten allesamt seine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen, wollten, dass er ihnen zuhörte.

Aber das war nun unwichtig, er nickte nur, ließ sie einfach reden.

Der Rotwein schmeckte süßlich, er trank einen Schluck und beschloss, sich einige weitere Minuten am Glas fest zu halten. Mit einem Glas war die Gefahr zunächst gebannt, soziale und gesellschaftliche Bande zu knüpfen oder zu pflegen.

Es war an der Zeit, den Countdown bis zum Ende des Balls zu starten.

_Man geht am Besten dann, wenn es am Schönsten ist!_

Das würde er tun, kurz nach Mitternacht, wenn die Glocken geschlagen und die ersten Gäste bereits den Festsaal verlassen hatten.

Er begann ein wenig Smalltalk zu betreiben…über das Wetter, ganz klassisch, über den zunehmenden Verkehr und über die Klatschgeschichten, die im Senat kursierten.

Klatschgeschichten! – Immer gut und nützlich. Vieles wahr, manches eine Lüge. Aber immer war ein Körnchen Wahrheit vorhanden.

Er wusste nicht mehr genau, mit wie vielen er in den letzten zwei Stunden gesprochen hatte, aber das war auch unwichtig.

Wichtig war, was er von ihnen erfahren hatte.

Er beobachtete diverse Senatoren…Mothma, Organa, Moe, Amidala…

Alle noch so ahnungslos?

Sicher nicht, eine Opposition gegen ihn wurde langsam lauter; noch war sie zu klein, um Gehör zu finden. Sein Gehör hatten sie jedenfalls.

Seine zukünftigen Feinde vermutlich. Er würde sie nicht aus den Augen lassen, bestimmt nicht.

Skywalker. Sein Trumpf gegen Amidala. Sie war eine der Wortführerinnen.

_Kleines, dummes Mädchen! Spielt mit dem Feuer und merkt es nicht!_

Die Musik veränderte sich. Es wurde zum Tanz aufgespielt, erste, mutige Paare verirrten sich auf die Tanzfläche und irrten darauf einsam umher.

Er genoss den Wein, eines der wenigen guten Dinge an diesem Abend.

Die Gespräche änderten sich. Es wurde über Politik gesprochen, aktuelle Themen kamen immer mehr und mehr in die Konversation und wollten diskutiert werden.

Er versuchte, wie immer, neutral zu bleiben. Seine eigene Meinung tief in sich verschlossen. Für jeden, vorerst.

Irgendwann, in der Zukunft, wenn seine Pläne Erfolg hatten, würden sie erfahren, wie er wirklich dachte.

Bis dahin tat die Maske ihren Dienst gut.

„Darf ich bitten?", eine weibliche, wohlklingende und leider allzu gut bekannte Stimme erklang. Er zuckte innerlich zusammen, wandte sich gänzlich zu Mon Mothma um. Damenwahl!

* * *

So, lassen wir Palpy etwas schwitzen; zumindest bis zum zweiten Kapitel! Reviews erwünscht! Kritik sowieso! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Einladung zum Tanz**

**Kapitel 2**

Er lächelte gezwungen, seine Maske tat ihren Dienst gut, zu gut. Auch Mothma lächelte, ob dies allerdings ebenfalls eine Maske war, entzog sich seiner Kenntnis, war aber sehr wahrscheinlich.

Was nun?

Nun…, es war egal, wie er handeln würde, beide Ergebnisse würden ihm nicht gefallen. Wenn er ihr einen Korb gab, landete er einen Fauxpas. Wenn er mit ihr auf die Tanzfläche ging, wurde getuschelt. Er hatte es eigentlich in den letzten Jahren immer wunderbar vermeiden können, Opfer der Klatschgeschichten zu werden.

Und jetzt kam sie einfach daher und…seit wann war hier überhaupt Damenwahl in Mode gekommen? Zumal, gesellschaftlich gesehen war es unangebracht, mit einer Frau zu tanzen, die einen nicht auf diesen Ball begleitet hatte. Zumindest war dies so in seiner Generation gewesen.

Mothma war eine andere Generation.

Er hatte ihr noch immer nicht geantwortet, obwohl er wusste, dass er antworten musste.

Jetzt, sofort. Aber was?

„Senatorin Mothma, wird Euer Begleiter nicht etwas dagegen haben?"

_Hoffentlich war sie nicht allein gekommen. Nur dieses eine Mal!_

„Welcher Begleiter, Kanzler? Ich bin frei und auch Ihr seid ohne weibliche Begleitung eingetroffen. Wer sollte sich daran stören?"

Da hatte sie leider recht. Er saß in der Falle, er musste nachgeben.

„Nun denn, Senatorin", er bot ihr seinen Arm an, sie harkte sich ein. Wenn er sie schon auf die Tanzfläche begleitete, dann bitte schön ganz nach alter Schule. Und förmlich. Nur keine Nähe zulassen.

Die Tanzfläche war noch immer recht spärlich besucht. Man würde sie sehen, beobachten, tuscheln, möglicherweise sogar über sie lachen. Er zwang sich, diese Gedanken beiseite zu schieben. Jetzt musste er erst einmal diesen Tanz überstehen.

Er spürte die Blicke der Anwesenden deutlich. Er tanzte eigentlich nie, und nun gar mit Mon Mothma. Die Frau, die nicht alles mit Ja und Amen hinnahm, sondern gerne diskutierte und auch stritt!

Eigentlich hoffte er nur, sie würde sich, zumindest beim Tanz, führen lassen und dass er ihr nicht auf die Füße trat.

Sie bezogen Stellung am Rande der Tanzfläche, sie begannen zu tanzen. Sie ließ sich führen, in der Tat.

Es war unangenehm, berührt zu werden, sehr unangenehm. Er war zusammen gezuckt, durch ihre Berührung, durch die Körperwärme, die sie ausstrahlte. Es war schon lange Jahre her, dass er einer Frau so nahe gekommen war.

Manchmal vielleicht war es schon zu lange her.

„Also, Senatorin. Ihr wolltet mich unter vier Augen sprechen?", begann er also mit der Konversation. Um sie in die richtigen Bahnen zu leiten, um nicht in den Smalltalk zu verfallen.

Sie blickte auf, direkt in seine Augen.

„Nein", kam es verwundert, „Ich wollte mit Euch tanzen. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger."

_Das war bitte ein Scherz, ja? Sie wollte mit **mir **tanzen?_

„Oh." Stille. Keiner sprach ein Wort. Eine Weile tanzten sie einfach nur.

Er war etwas irritiert, da er angenommen hatte, dass Mothma ihn sprechen wolle und den ungewöhnlichen Weg über diesen Tanz gewählt hatte. Hatte sie aber nicht getan!

Wunderbar, und nun? Was kam als nächstes? Es musste doch einen Auslöser geben…ohne Auslöser, ohne Sinn, ohne Hintergedanken würde sie wohl kaum zu ihm hinüber gehen, und ihn zum Tanz auffordern. Was war der tiefere Sinn dieser Aktion?

„Ihr tanzt gut."

Sie riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, ganz abrupt. Dabei hatte er schon fast gehofft, ohne jedwede Konversation durch diese Aktion zu gelangen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort mit ihr zu wechseln. Nun, bis auf den Dank für den Tanz.

„Danke, ich bin aus der Übung. Und was ist mit Euch? Ihr scheint mir nicht so…"

„Selten…", unterbrach sie ihn, starrte an ihn vorbei, „Keine Zeit, kein Interesse."

_Und warum jetzt? Hier, heute, mit mir?_

„Ihr solltet häufiger Tanzen, lasst Euch doch einfach demnächst begleiten."

„Das sagt mir gerade der Richtige!", sie lächelte vorsichtig, „Ihr erscheint auch stets solo, wie einige andere hier auch. Das gleiche könnte ich auch Euch empfehlen."

_Smalltalk? Oder doch der Beginn eines, zugegeben außergewöhnlichen, Streitgesprächs?_

„Ich finde nun mal keine charmante Begleitung, Senatorin. Wir wissen doch beide, wie schädlich die Politik für das Privatleben ist, oder?"

„Nun, ich bin zufrieden", entgegnete sie rasch.

Beide schienen erleichtert, als der Tanz endete, die Musik verstummte. Er löste sich schnell von ihr und verließ mit ihr die Tanzfläche. Eigentlich geboten ihm die Gesetze der Höflichkeit, sie auf ein Glas Wein einzuladen, aber er bezweifelte, dass sie annehmen würde.

Das Getuschel und Gewisper hatte bereits dann eingesetzt, als sie beide, gemeinsam, sie eingeharkt fast schon an seinem Arm, die Tanzfläche betreten hatten.

„Vielen Dank für diesen Tanz, Kanzler", sagte Mon Mothma freundlich, mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Also, wie handeln. Geredet wurde so oder so! Zu verlieren gab es nichts mehr. Dementieren konnten sie beide sowieso erst in einigen Stunden. Passieren würde nichts, sie konnten einander nicht ausstehen.

Was sollte eigentlich das ganze Gefasel über Begleiter? Und über das Privatleben…gut, damit hatte er angefangen. Seine Schuld.

„Möchtet Ihr ein Glas Wein, Senatorin?"

* * *

Nun, wird Mothma annehmen? Weiter geht's in Kapitel 3. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Einladung zum Tanz**

**Kapitel 3**

„Ist das eine Einladung, Kanzler?"

Ihre Stimme war weich, klang aber überrascht. Er war über sich selbst verwundert, dass der Gedanke schwer erschien, die Einladung auszusprechen jedoch leicht gewesen war. Nun war abzuwarten, was sie antwortete.

„Nun, in gewisser Weise schon", antwortete er, „Möchtet Ihr?"

Sie nickte: „Gerne."

Er begleitete sie zurück in die Menschentrauben, zurück zu seinem Gesprächskreis, zurück zu seinen Freunden. Möglicherweise wurde ihr rasch langweilig und sie würde von sich aus gehen, vielleicht aber fand sie auch Anschluss an ein Gespräch und war zu beschäftigt, als dass sie sich weiter ihm widmete.

Von einem Servicedroiden nahm er zwei Gläser Rotwein und reichte ihr eines der Gläser. Erneut eine Berührung. Dieses Mal jedoch hatte er versucht, gerade solche zu verhindern. Mon Mothma nahm dankend an, sie tranken beide einen Schluck. Ohne Prost, ohne gute Wünsche, einfach, um die Situation zu überbrücken, bis sie wieder Anschluss im Gesprächskreis bekommen hatten.

Er beschloss, dass solange sie in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe war, diverse Streitthemen nicht anzuschneiden und auch nicht zu kommentieren. Er wollte um alles in der Galaxis verhindern, dass sie länger hier blieb als nötig und dass sie beide auf gar keinen Fall miteinander stritten.

Nicht hier, nicht heute, nicht jetzt!

* * *

Eine Weile konnte er sich von ihr fernhalten, einige Minuten, vielleicht auch eine Standartstunde. Dann jedoch bemerkte er ihre Blicke an ihrer Seite, er spürte die Blicke fast schon. Er antwortete ihrem Blick.

„Ihr seid heute so still", bemerkte sie lächelnd.

_Na wunderbar! Erneut eine falsche Entscheidung._

„Um ehrlich zu sein, Senatorin, ich bin heute nicht auf einen Ball gegangen, um mich über Politik zu unterhalten. Aber da bin ich wohl einige der Wenigen, die ihr Amüsement suchen."

„Amüsement? Auf einem Senatsball?", sie musste lachen.

„Ich weiß, dennoch gebe ich die Hoffnung nicht auf."

Natürlich! Er wusste, dass die Bälle des Senats hinreichend als sehr langweilig und langatmig bekannt waren. Wenn er sich hätte amüsieren wollen, wäre er ins Theater gegangen!

Er versuchte es mit einem Grinsen oder doch nur einem Lächeln. Das sollte seine onkelhafte Maske selbst entscheiden. So oder so würde es den gewünschten Effekt erzielen. Er kannte die Wesen um ihn herum sehr gut, zu gut.

Manche ließen sich gut manipulieren, manche weniger, einige kaum und andere gar nicht. Die Leute, die gar nicht zu manipulieren waren, räumte er aus dem Weg, so früh wie möglich, oder aber er spielte sie gegeneinander aus, damit sie sich beide ins politische Abseits manövrierten. Das klappte in der Regel hervorragend und ohne großartige Anstrengungen oder gar Probleme.

Mon Mothma hingegen, die Senatorin von Chandrila, gehörte in die Kategorie „Kaum manipulierbar". Das lag an ihrer Erziehung. Ihre Mutter war Gouverneurin gewesen, der Vater war, so glaubte er in Erinnerung behalten zu haben, bei der Armee oder in der Diplomatie oder war in beiden Bereichen tätig gewesen. Und leider war sie im Loyalistenkomitee.

Offiziell unterstütze er dieses Komitee, inoffiziell jedoch…kein Kommentar!

Mon schmunzelte.

„Es ist der Optimismus, der zählt, hm?"

„Nun, ich wäre lieber ins Theater gegangen oder hätte den Abend gemütlich ausklingen lassen", gab er zu und das entsprach sogar der Wahrheit. Wesen verkrafteten seine Wahrheit durchaus, zumeist allerdings nur in kleinen Dosen.

Er widmete sich seinem Wein, trank einen Schluck.

„Wäret Ihr nicht auch lieber woanders?", meinte er plötzlich.

_Das wäre interessant zu erfahren!_

„Woanders?"

„Ja, zum Beispiel in der Oper, auf Eurem Heimatplaneten oder sonst wo?"

„Na ja", sie dachte nach, zögerte lange, bis sie schließlich meinte: „Einige Studienfreunde sind zur Zeit zu Gast auf Coruscant…"

_Ach, sieh an! Noch jemand, der dem gesellschaftlichen und amtlichen Zwang nicht hatte entkommen können. Dabei hatte ich fast schon angenommen, **ihr **würden diese Bälle gefallen._

Stille. Er blickte sie, starrte nicht und verhielt sich insgesamt neutral. Sie würde aus seinem Gesichtsausdruck nichts lesen können, absolut nichts. Und das war auch ganz gut so. Seine Gedanken gingen niemanden etwas an. Er hatte sie noch nie mit jemandem geteilt und würde es auch niemals tun.

„Noch ist ausreichend Zeit."

„Wofür? Um hier zu verschwinden, Kanzler?"

_Das würde mir **sehr entgegenkommen**!_

„Als ob irgendjemand länger bleiben möchte, als notwendig! Selbst ich werde die ersten Gelegenheit nutzen, um nach hause zu finden."

Er versuchte, etwas offener zu sprechen, zumal er sich etwas abgenabelt hatte vom Gesprächskreis. Und seine Berater würden nichts dazu sagen, die wollten auch am Liebsten von hier fort.

Er langweilte sich noch immer, obwohl das, gut nannte er es Gespräch mit Mothma durchaus leichte interessante und amüsante Nuancen aufkommen ließ. Obwohl er noch immer absolut nichts dagegen hatte, wenn sie endlich ging!

Allein worüber sie sprachen war mehr als lächerlich und hatte nicht einmal das Niveau von Smalltalk erreicht, es war mehr als überflüssig!

„Erwartet Euch denn jemand?"

Er zuckte innerlich zusammen. Was war denn das jetzt für eine Frage?

_Das wird mir eindeutig zu persönlich, zu intim. Was geht sie mein Privatleben an? Frage ich etwa nach dem Ihren?_

Nun war es angebracht, sich besonders freundlich und ohne weitere Fragen aus der Misere heraus zu reden.

„Meine Servicedroiden, schätze ich", er setzte ein Lächeln auf, obwohl seine Laune sich verfinsterte. Diese Fragen ihrerseits waren mehr als unangebracht.

„Werdet Ihr erwartet?"

Eine Gegenfrage war immer gut, zumal er es ihr so heimzahlen konnte. Sein Privatleben war tabu. Für jedes Wesen. Für die Holonews, für seine Berater, für den Senat und auch für sie!

„Nein. Sonst hätte ich ihn auch als meinen Begleiter hierher mitgenommen."

„Wobei wir dann wieder beim gleichen Thema wären wie bei unserem Tanz", meinte er nüchtern, „Wir sollten es ad acta legen, schlage ich vor."

Sie nickte nur. Erneutes Schweigen. Seine Berater schnatterten in unmittelbarer Nähe.

Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass er hier ganz dringend raus musste.

Frische Luft. Das würde ihm nun gut tun. Aber wie sollte er Mothma loswerden? Schließlich konnte er kaum mit hier hinunter in den Park gehen. Oder etwa doch?

Einige andere „Paare", Freunde, Bekannte, Senatorenkollegen waren bereits in Richtung Park gestrebt. Dieser befand sich auf einer der Terrassen des großen Gebäudes und beherbergte sogar einige seltene Pflanzen und Bäume. Wenn er sie mitnahm, würde es keinem weiter auffallen. Hoffte er. War er sich aber sicher? Nein, absolut nicht.

Aber, wie gesagt, geklatscht wurde so oder so bereits. Schließlich war er mit ihr auf der Tanzfläche erschienen und sie waren ohne streitende Worte heil wieder in den Gesprächskreis zurückgekehrt.

Wenn er sie solange langweilen würde, wie er es selbst gerade noch aushielt, wäre die Chance, dass sie danach verschwand enorm ansteigen. Außerdem war dies eine Gelegenheit, Mothmas Schwächen kennen zu lernen, um diese in der näheren Zukunft gegen sie einzusetzen. Im günstigsten Fall.

Im ungünstigsten Fall erfuhr er einfach einige interessante Dinge über sie, oder sogar über das Loyalistenkomitee. Gut, Interna wohl kaum…dazu war Mothma viel zu sehr Politikerin. Aber einen gewissen, wohl aber minimalen Einblick in einige Interna würden durchaus dabei herauskommen.

Dann sei es!

„Interesse an einem Spaziergang?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Einladung zum Tanz**

**Kapitel 4**

Er hatte sich selbst übertroffen! Möglicherweise war diese Anfrage ein Grund für sie, sich umgehend zu entfernen. Zumindest ihre Mimik verriet Erstaunen…

„Nun,…", sie zögerte, „Warum nicht?"

_Ich sollte wirklich langsam lernen, dass man Frauen nur schwer einschätzen kann!_

„Bitte", er machte eine einladende Geste und sie schloss sich ihm an, begleitete ihn in Richtung Ausgang.

Er warf Sate Pestage einen Blick zu, der nickte nur. Pestage würde auf etwaige Anfragen, wo sich der Oberste Kanzler befände, lediglich antworten, dass dieser bald zurück sei. Senatorin Mothma und er hätten eine Unterredung.

Wenn man es offiziell machte, war die Gefahr in der Klatschpresse zu landen, weitaus geringer. Zumal, war es so sonderbar, dass der Kanzler sich allein mit einer Senatorin unterhielt?

Auf den Bällen wurden schließlich häufig politische Themen diskutiert, Allianzen geschlossen und Kompromisse beschlossen. Mehr als im Senat. Irgendjemand, er wusste nicht mehr wer, möglicherweise einer seiner Mentoren während des Studiums, hatte gesagt, dass man die Senatssitzungen in Bälle umgestalten sollte, das wäre weitaus effektiver. Das traf durchaus zu! Heutzutage noch mehr als damals!

Er gelangte mit Mothma fast ungesehen und unbeachtet aus dem Festsaal und auf der großen Treppe hinab in den Park. Etliche andere Wesen konnte er auf den Wegen erahnen.

Sie strengten beide eine Unterhaltung an, aber ein Erfolg stellte sich nicht ein. Es war mehr als stockend, zumal beide nicht wirklich wussten, worüber sie sich unterhalten sollten.

Politik war keine gute Idee, da sie zu heftig diskutieren würden.

Private Themen…, nun da würde er sich diskret zurückziehen, möglicherweise war Mothma offener.

Smalltalk verabscheuten beide.

Also?

„Ihr habt von Euren Studienfreunden gesprochen. Ist keiner von denen hier auf Coruscant tätig?"

Private Schiene, aber eindeutig steuerte er ihr Privatleben an.

„Nein, die meisten arbeiten auf lokaler Ebene ihrer Heimatplaneten. Und da viele von ihnen mittlerweile Familie haben oder zumindest verheiratet sind, ist es wohl auch unwahrscheinlich, dass sie in den nächsten Jahren in freie Stellen auf Coruscant nachrücken oder gewählt werden."

„ ‚Alles ist besser als lebenslang Coruscant!' ist durchaus eine zutreffende Aussage, nehme ich an."

„Durchaus. Wäret Ihr nicht lieber auch manchmal wieder auf Naboo?"

„Gelegentlich", gab er zu und das auch keine Lüge. Manchmal mochte er die Ruhe und den Frieden, den Naboo bot. Besonders die Abgeschiedenheit mancher Landstriche. Zugegeben, es war schon zu lange her, dass er privat nach hause gereist war, zumeist war er dort als Kanzler gewesen.

„Meine Familie war nicht begeistert, dass ich für den Senat extra nach Coruscant ziehen musste", kam es von ihr.

„Nun, Ihr könntet anstrengen, den Senat nach Chandrila zu verlegen", er versuchte zu grinsen, seine Maske tat dies ohne Probleme und brachte so Mon Mothma leise zum Lachen.

„So sehr hänge ich wirklich nicht an meinem Elternhaus", konterte sie geschickt, „Eltern sind einfach nur grundsätzlich besorgt, egal, wie alt die Kinder sind."

_Sollte sie jetzt nach meinen Eltern fragen…?_

„Kleine Kinder, kleine Sorgen. Große Kinder, große Sorgen."

„Das hört sich an, als habet Ihr Erfahrung damit."

„Nein, das ist lediglich eine Redensart. Ich bin kinderlos…dem Himmel sei Dank, in diesem Beruf."

„Weshalb das?"

„Nun, hättet Ihr genügend Zeit, Euch um Eure Kinder zu kümmern? Ich nicht, bei Weitem nicht. Ich bin froh, wenn ich des Nachts zur Ruhe komme und etwas Schlaf erhasche, um am nächsten Morgen nicht übermüdet und ausgezerrt auszusehen."

„Hättet Ihr gerne Kinder?", fragte sie.

„Natürlich. Ihr nicht?"

„Später vielleicht mal."

Stille.

Er hatte nicht das geringste Interesse, mit ihr über seine vergeudeten Chancen als potentieller Vater zu sinnieren! Er hatte niemals großartige Gedanken an so etwas verschwendet, da seine Zeit und besonders seine Pläne einem Kinderwunsch grundsätzlich im Wege gestanden hatten. Auch sein Vorgänger, Finis Valorum, war kinderlos gewesen. So ungewöhnlich war dies also nicht in seinem Amt.

Außerdem bedeuteten Kinder, dass es da auch eine Mutter geben musste, die sie gebar. Bisher hatte er noch keine Frau getroffen, zu der sich in so weit hingezogen fühlte, als sie darum zu bitten, seine Kinder auszutragen. Das würde eine enge emotionale Beziehung voraussetzen, die er ungern und unmöglich eingehen konnte, durfte und wollte. Sex war nicht das Problem, die Liebe, die Zuneigung, die Zärtlichkeit, das waren die Probleme!

Darin glichen sich die Sith und die Jedi: Emotionale Bindungen, so auch die Liebe, waren fehl am Platz und, zumindest für ihn, absolut indiskutabel.

Sie passierten mehrere Spaziergänger, einige davon musterten sie neugierig. Manche dachten nach, ob sie den Kanzler schon mal in Begleitung ihrer Frau gesehen hatten, schoben den Gedanken aber beiseite, als sie Mon Mothma erkannten.

Mon Mothma war die jüngste Senatorin, die derzeit im Senat saß. Sie war gerade erst seit etwas mehr als einem Jahr in diesem Amt, obwohl sie kein „Frischling" in der Politik war. Sie hatte unter ihrem Vorgänger als Beraterin und Assistentin gearbeitet. Und sie war recht streitlustig, immer aus auf Reformen. Sie besaß noch Enthusiasmus und Energie. Aber das würde mit den Jahren auch nachlassen. Sie war gerne mal in der Opposition gegen den Kanzler, dass sich die beiden aufeinander einlassen könnten, war höher als jedwede Utopie!

„Man wird doch jetzt nicht anfangen zu tuscheln, oder?", kam es plötzlich von ihr, ganz leise, fast schon verlegen.

_Naives Kind! Geklatscht wird immer! Und du hast dafür gesorgt, meine Beste!_

„Es wird bereits getuschelt", murmelte er, „Aber das wird immer der Fall sein. Ich schätze, es liegt in der Natur der Wesen, jedem Individuum etwas nachsagen zu wollen, es in Kategorien zu packen, um es leichter abhandeln und beurteilen zu können. Darauf würde ich nicht viel geben, Senatorin."

Ein Seitenblick verhieß ihm, dass sie fror. Sie zitterte in ihrem dünnen Ballkleid.

Er verstand nicht, warum Frauen sich dies noch immer antaten. Emanzipation hin oder her! Um Männern zu gefallen wahrscheinlich. Gut, er war dem auch nicht abgeneigt. Eine schöne Frau, in einem Hauch von Kleid, das ihre Schönheit noch unterstrich, war immer auch für ihn ein wenig anregend. Aber er brauchte solche Damen an seiner Seite nicht, um sich mit ihnen zu schmücken.

„Euch ist kalt. Sollten wir dann nicht besser wieder hinein gehen? Bevor Ihr Euch eine Unterkühlung zuzieht", bot er an, aber nicht ganz eigennützig. Möglicherweise hatte er sie schon genug gelangweilt, aber nach ihrem Kopfschütteln zu urteilen, war dem nicht so.

„Das ist nur der kühle Wind", Mothma blickte sich um und entdeckte eine einsam gelegene, etwas abgeschottete Laube. Sie war nur schwach beleuchtet und leer. Die Büsche boten Windschutz und die Blumen, die sie durchzogen, rochen sicherlich wunderbar um diese Jahreszeit. Auch wenn sie ihre Blüten fast schon geschlossen hatten.

„Kommt!", sie berührte vorsichtig seinen Arm, ignorierte sein Zusammenzucken, und zog ihn in Richtung der Laube, „Oder beharkt es Euch nicht, mit mir dort allein zu sein?"

* * *

Ich bin stets offen wir Kritik, Anmerkungen, Wünsche und Anregungen! Also reviewt eifrig! Bis Kapitel 5... 


	5. Chapter 5

**Einladung zum Ball**

**Kapitel 5**

Sein ganzer Körper setzte sich, zumindest innerlich zu wehr. Er erstarrte fast und fühlte sich noch weniger wohl in seiner Haut als zuvor. Mit ihr zusammen, allein wohlgemerkt, dicht an dicht, in einer einsamen, dunklen Laube zu sitzen, war nicht unbedingt seine Vorstellung von einem ruhig ausklingenden, gemütlichen Spaziergang. Aber es war schon zu spät. Sie zog ihn weiter in diese Richtung und seine Füße setzen ein Bein vor das andere und trugen ich dorthin. Und plötzlich befand er sich in dieser besagten Laube wieder, auf einer Bank sitzend, ganz nah bei ihr.

_Was, verdammt noch mal, will sie von mir? Mich in diese dunkle Laube zu schleppen, wird ja wohl einen Grund haben!_

Er beruhigte sich nur langsam und betrachtete die Situation mit aufkommender Unsicherheit und Besorgnis. Sollte sie jetzt jemand **hier** finden, würde es mehr als Klatsch geben. Nämlich handfeste Gerüchte.

Gerüchte, dass er und Mon Mothma ein intimes Verhältnis miteinander hätten!

Ihm kam der Wein hoch, allein wenn er daran dachte! Ein Verhältnis? Er würde die Senatorin niemals beschlafen oder sonstige Zärtlichkeiten mit ihr austauschen. Das würde seinen Gegnern zugute kommen und sein Ansehen schmälern. Verheiratet zu sein war etwas anderes, oder auch eine Verlobung. Aber eine Affäre? Nein, unmöglich! Mal abgesehen davon, dass er Mothma zwar attraktiv fand, aber sie sonst nur bedingt leiden konnte. Und in den Augen eines Sith war sie eine Plage, die man loswerden musste. Sie gefährdete seine Pläne ernsthaft, sollte sie ihm tatsächlich Avancen zu machen versuchen. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, sich in der Leidenschaft zu verlieren, auch wenn es durchaus Nächte gab, in denen er sich danach sehnte. Außerdem, so wie er Mothma einschätzte, würde sie etwas von Liebe faseln, während er sie nur als Zeitvertreib oder als Spielzeug sehen würde.

Aber…Mothma sollte weise und pragmatisch genug sein, um selber zu wissen,…ach was, wahrscheinlich hatte sie tatsächlich nur nach einem windgeschützten Platz gesucht und die Laube entdeckt.

Dennoch mussten sie hier so schnell wie möglich verschwinden.

„Ich habe mal gehört, dass diese Lauben teilweise mehrere hundert Jahre alt sind und etwa zeitgleich mit dem Senatsgebäude errichtet worden seien", meinte sie in die Stille hinein.

„Möglich. Vor zwei Jahren stellte jemand den Antrag, sie doch abzureißen, aber das wurde sofort abgelehnt."

„Wäre auch zu schaden drum!", sie lächelte leise, „Ich bin hier ab und zu schon gewesen. In manchen Nächten kann man von hier sogar etwas vom Sternenhimmel sehen."

_Nein…bitte nicht. Das hier ist noch schlimmer als Smalltalk, und es nimmt gar kein Ende._

„Den Sternenhimmel? Ich sehe mir meist den Sonnenuntergang an; vom Büro aus. Oder auch den Sonnenaufgang."

„Was ist mit Euren freien Tagen, Eurem Urlaub?"

„Was soll damit sein?"

„Ihr nehmt sie Euch nicht, obwohl sie Euch zustehen."

„Nun,…Urlaub kann ich machen, wenn ich nicht mehr Kanzler bin. Und was die freien Tage angeht, Senatorin: Ab und zu gönne ich mir einen dieser Tage."

„Wann zum Beispiel?"

Himmel, war sie hartnäckig. Was sollte dieses Thema überhaupt?

„An meinem Geburtstag", gab er bereitwillig zu. Über den Rest schwieg er.

Er wurde sehr müde, Mitternacht rückte in greifbare Nähe. Zeit, um endlich zu gehen. Sie endlich los zu werden.

Morgen war Sonntag. Aber nicht für ihn. Er hatte zu tun. Während andere mit ihrer Familie frühstückten, würde er schon einige Stunden in seinem Büro verbracht haben.

Er wollte gehen, jetzt, auf der Stelle. Nur konnte er sie nicht so ohne weiteres hier sitzen lassen und fortgehen. Das war gegen seine Erziehung, gegen die Etikette. Man geleitete eine Dame stets zurück, um zu gewährleisten, dass sie unbeschadet ankam.

„Vielleicht sollten wir zurück in den Saal", schlug er leise vor, „Es ist spät geworden."

„Ja, wahrscheinlich werdet Ihr bereits vermisst", sie erhob sich zeitgleich mit ihm. Beide strebten dem Ausgang entgegen….

Stimmen! Er hörte näher kommende Stimme zweier Individuen. Wenn sie sie entdeckten! Er musste rasch handeln. Die verwirrte Mon Mothma zog er zurück in die Dunkelheit der Laube, in die letzte Ecke, ihren Schrei, der ihr fast über die Lippen gekommen war, konnte er unterdrücken, da er ihr den Mund zuhielt. Sie war über seine schnelle Aktion erschrocken, doch verstand sie, als er ihr deutete, still zu sein.

Sie standen nah bei, er konnte ihren Körper spüren, sie den Seinen. Beide atmeten leise und lauschten, ob sich die Stimmen entfernten, an ihnen vorüber gingen. Die Stimmen schienen stehen zu bleiben. Er schloss die Augen.

Lachen. Geschnatter. Erneutes Lachen. Die vom Wind rauschenden Blätter der Büsche verfälschten die Stimmen, er konnte sie nicht zuordnen. Wollte es auch nicht.

_Geht weiter!_

Die Stimmen schienen noch näher zu kommen. Betraten sie etwa gleich diese Laube? Es gab keinen zweiten Ein- oder Ausgang. Instinktiv presste sich Mon Mothma an ihn, sie schien sich ebenfalls der Tragweite ihrer Entdeckung bewusst, obwohl wirklich nichts zwischen ihnen passiert war! Zumindest noch nicht. Seine Hand war an ihrem Arm, hielt sie noch immer. Beide waren fast starr vor Furcht, entdeckt zu werden.

_Geht endlich weiter!_

Die Stimmen entfernten sich, die Schritte verhallten, es wurde wieder still. Sie beide atmeten auf…

* * *

Er wusste nicht, wie ihm so etwas geschehen konnte. Es war falsch, absolut falsch. Nur fühlte es sich so verdammt gut an. So verdammt gut! Es hatte bei ihm ausgesetzt, ebenso bei ihr. Sie hatte diesen Kuss ebenso wenig geplant wie er. Es war einfach passiert. Aus der Situation heraus. Aus dem Körperkontakt, der Wärme des anderen, dem Aufatmen, nicht entdeckt worden zu sein.

Einfach so.

Von einem Moment auf den nächsten.

Und sie waren hungrig, sehr hungrig. Beide. Er wollte es nicht zulassen, dennoch tat er es. Sie schmeckte wunderbar und fühlte sich so weich in seinen Armen an. Und es war doch schon so lange her, da er dieses hatte erleben, spüren und schmecken dürfen. Er war lange schon nicht mehr von einer Frau umarmt worden…

Der Kuss entdeckte abrupt, so wie er begonnen hatte.

Beide blickten sich verwirrt an, lösten sich voneinander. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie murmelte irgendetwas unverständliches, blickte zu Boden und suchte dann das Weite, ließ ihn allein.

Er konnte nichts sagen, war noch zu erstarrt, zu überwältigt, zu überrascht, von dem, was da gerade zwischen ihnen passiert war. Ob nun beabsichtigt oder nicht.

Lord Sidious lachte innerlich auf, die Maske verzog die Muskeln des Gesichtes zu einem leicht spöttischen Grinsen. So wollte er sie zwar nicht loswerden, aber zumindest war sie nun endlich fort. Aber jetzt stand da etwas anderes im Raume! Die Maske ging zurück in ihre Starre.

Der Kuss!

Was geschah nun mit ihnen? Mothma würde eine Aussprache wünschen, schon recht bald. So seine Befürchtung. Morgen?

Er hatte von verbotenen Früchten genascht und hoffte nun, sich nicht den Magen verdorben zu haben. Sie hatte ebenfalls von verbotenen Früchten genascht! Nun hoffte er, dass sie daran keinen Gefallen finden würde.

* * *

So, Kapitel 6 in Vorbereitung. Wie soll's weitergehen? Für Anregungen bin ich sehr dankbar. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Einladung zum Tanz**

**Kapitel 6**

Er schmeckte noch immer ihre Lippen auf den Seinen, als er nach einigen Minuten des Wartens, besser des Nachdenkens, in den Festsaal zurückgekehrt war. Ein verwunderter Blick Pestages verriet ihm, dass dieser sich wunderte, dass er ohne seine Begleiterin zurückgekehrt war. Demnach war Mothma gleich nach dem Kuss gegangen.

Er kehrte in seinen Gesprächskreis zurück und wurde sogleich wieder aufgenommen. Die Themen schwirrten natürlich zwischen Politik und Klatsch, so wie immer.

Als es Mitternacht wurde, äußerte er seinen Wunsch, sich zurück zu ziehen. Es sei bereits spät, und morgen warte einiges an Arbeit auf ihn. Ihm wurde grüßend zugenickt, als er sich verabschiedete und mit seinem Stab das Fest verließ.

_Jetzt sind es nur noch sieben weitere Bälle bis zum Saisonende…_

* * *

Er hatte kaum geschlafen. Er war noch immer, zumindest gedanklich, in der Laube, war noch immer mit ihr dort und küsste sie. Der Kuss hatte ihn aus dem Konzept gebracht, verwirrte ihn sehr.

Gegen Sonnenaufgang trieb es ihn aus dem Bett, er wusch sich und kleidete sich an. Es war Sonntag, es würde ein ruhiger Tag werden. Er würde das aufarbeiten, was in der Woche aus terminlichen Gründen liegen geblieben war. Nach einem kurzen Frühstück, wurde er hinüber in sein Büro im Senatsgebäude geflogen. Bis auf zwei seiner rot gewandeten Gardisten begleitete ihn niemand mehr.

Bis zum Mittag wühlte er sich durch Comausdrucke und sonstigen Unterlagen, hielt sich mit Stimtee wach und lief gelegentlich etwas im Büro umher, um seine Augen vom Lesen zu entspannen.

Er liebte die Sonntage. Ohne Frage.

Er konnte in Ruhe arbeiten und wurde nicht ständig von Terminen unterbrochen und von Anrufen belästigt. Es war einfach nur still!

Manchmal saß er in seinem Sessel, zur Stadt gedreht und blickte über die Metropole. Minuten lang, ohne ein Wort, nur sein leiser Atem.

Heute war dies nur bedingt möglich. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl. Absolut nicht. Und er wusste nicht einmal, wieso überhaupt! Es war nur ein simpler, aus dem Augenblick heraus geborener Kuss. Ohne Intention. Es war einfach passiert, kurzum.

Leider aber stand dieser Kuss nun zwischen ihnen und würde ihrem kommunikativen Verhältnis zueinander nicht gerade nicht gerade förderlich sein. Zumal, sie war es, die sofort davon gelaufen war, ohne jedwede Erklärung.

Sie würden darüber, über ihren Ausrutscher, reden müssen, ansonsten würde bald schon das Loyalistenkomitee sich darüber wundern, weshalb Mothma und er so dermaßen….

Er atmete tief durch. Es war Mittag, langsam bekam er Appetit. Da heute allerdings Sonntag war, würde das sonst übliche Mittagessen nicht geliefert werden. So war es extra für ihn eingerichtet worden, da er es für eine Zeitverschwendung hielt, am Mittag in ein Restaurant zu gehen. Oder in seine Wohnung.

Nun, er würde noch ein oder zwei Stunden etwas tun und dann zurück in seine Wohnung fliegen, dort würde sein Kochdroide etwas für ihn zaubern.

Er unterhielt hauptsächlich Droiden. Man musste sich nicht mit ihnen gut stellen.

Sie waren billig und effektiv.

Ruhig.

Diskret.

Einfach am Geeignetsten für seinen Bedarf.

Erneut goss er sich eine Tasse Stimtee ein und trank.

Das Comgerät piepte, eine Nachricht kam herein. Von Senator Bail Organa, einem Mitglied des Loyalistenkomitées. Sieh an! Am Sonntag. Nur wenige Vertreter des Senats arbeiteten an diesem einen, freien Tag.

Senator Organa bat um ein Gespräch mit ihm in den nächsten Tagen. Er seufzte und sah selbst in seinem Terminkalender nach. Normalerweise war dies Sate Pestages Aufgabe, aber der hatte heute auch seinen freien Tag.

Wie immer war sein Terminplan sehr voll, aber irgendwie musste er das Loyalistenkomitée noch unterbringen. Ein erneutes Seufzen. Schließlich beschloss er, dass er auch gut auf seinen Tee, eine Pause von einer Viertel Stunde, verzichten konnte. Er schickte Organa eine Nachricht, dass er sie am Mittwoch um 1630 Standart erwarte. Das trug er dann auch auf dem Terminplan ein und hinterließ Pestage noch eine Nachricht, dass er den Termin noch bestätigen sollte.

_Eines Tages, eines fernen Tages,…_

Erneut piepte das Comgerät. Es schien durchgesickert zu sein, wo er sich aufhielt und dass er arbeitete. Manchen Senatoren war das allein Grund genug, ihn auch heute mit ihren Anfragen und Anliegen zu belästigen.

In müder Schauer überfiel ihn, ließ ihn frösteln, kurz die Augen schließen. Tief durchatmen. Dennoch beantwortete er die Anfrage, die über das Com hereingekommen war. Danach widmete er sich wieder seinen anderen Aufgaben.

Las, unterschrieb, korrigierte, zeichnete ab, verlangte nach weiteren Informationen. Seine morgige Rede vor dem Senat war bereits seit einigen Tage fertig, dennoch ging er sie erneut durch. Er machte sich für die Debatten und Gespräche der nächsten Woche Notizen, so gelang es ihm, rasch von einem Thema zu nächsten, von einer Materie in die andere zu wechseln.

Schließlich, am frühen Nachmittag, beschloss er, dass es an der Zeit war, ins Wochenende zu gehen. Einige Stunden sollten auch ihm vergönnt sein. Er würde etwas lesen, vielleicht Musik auflegen, sich entspannen, möglicherweise auch einen Holofilm ansehen.

Seine Unterlagen landeten wieder in den Fächern, die er sorgfältig sicherte. Tasse und Kanne brachte er in einen kleinen Nebenraum, der als eine Art Küche diente. Hier wurde sein meist kaltes, da zu oft von senatorischen Anliegen unterbrochen, Mittagessen erneut aufgewärmt, Tee zubereitet oder kleine Snacks. Das sparte Zeit und Geduld.

Sein Magen grummelte. Erst jetzt nahm er seinen Appetit richtig wahr. Es war Zeit, endlich nach hause zu fliegen.

Das Com piepte erneut, allerdings erklang die Stimme eines seiner Gardisten.

„Senatorin Mothma bittet um eine kurze Unterredung."

_Ausgerechnet jetzt?_

„Lasst sie herein!", meinte er und stand dann wieder von seinem Sessel auf und ging ihr entgegen.

Die Senatorin erschien ausnahmsweise nicht in ihren weißen Roben. Entweder weil eben Sonntag war, oder aber, was er eher befürchtete, da dieses Gespräch privater Natur sein würde.

„Kanzler!", begrüßte sie ihn förmlich und neigte grüßend ihr Haupt.

Er trat näher zu ihr. Sein Magen machte sich erneut bemerkbar. Er wollte aus seinem Büro verschwinden, rasch. Aber da sie nun hier war? Was tun? So wie er Mothma kannte und einschätzte, würde das Gespräch länger dauern.

„Habt Ihr bereits zu Mittag gegessen?", fragte er sofort und lächelte durch seine onkelhafte Maske.

„Nein." Das klang unsicher, nervös, leise.

„Dann begleitet mich bitte zu Tisch! Ich bin am Verhungern", er vollzog eine einladende Geste und wartete ihre Reaktion ab.

* * *

Bitte, bitte reviewen! Anregungen herzlich willkommen!

Kyana-Morgaine


	7. Chapter 7

**Einladung zum Tanz**

**Danke für die Reviews! Ich hoffe, ich treffe weiterhin euren Geschmack. Für Anregungen bin ich gern zu haben! Hier also:**

**Kapitel 7**

Mon Mothmas Reaktion war ein verlegendes Lächeln, sehr ungewöhnlich für sie. War sie doch sonst eher der aufbrausende, aufmüpfige, dickköpfige Typ. Heute aber, mit diesem delikaten Thema, dass es zu besprechen galt, war sie lammzahm. So hätte er sie gerne im Senat!

„Mein Kochdroide wird uns etwas zaubern", fügte er hinzu und versetzte ihr damit einen weiteren kleinen Schock.

„In Euren Räumen?"

„Ich gedenke nicht, das Gespräch an einem öffentlichen Ort zu führen, Senatorin. Zumal, die meisten Restaurants haben ihre Küche soeben geschlossen. Und, wie würdet Ihr erklären, dass wir gemeinsam zu Tisch sitzen?"

Er hatte die Karten in der Hand. Er bestimmte, er lenkte. Mon war nur eine fast passive Mitspielerin, die sich lenken ließ, aber immer wieder scheute und einen Ausbruchsversuch unternahm.

Erneut nickte Mothma: „Also,…in Ordnung."

* * *

Sie schwiegen die gesamte Zeit über während des Fluges mit dem Shuttle zu seiner Wohnung. Diese lag hoch oben in Republica 500, der bekanntesten und exklusivsten Adresse Coruscants. Dennoch schien Mon Mothma überrascht zu sein, denn seine Räume waren zwar exklusiv, aber relativ spartanisch und einfach eingerichtet. Seine Gardisten bezogen außerhalb der intimen Räumlichkeiten, im öffentlichen Teil, Stellung. Er ließ sie in sein Heim eintreten, brachte sie in seinen Salon.

„Nehmt platz!", forderte er sie auf und verschwand kurz noch einmal. Seinem Kochdroiden gab er Bescheid, für zwei Personen etwas Leichtes zu kochen. Dann bat er um Getränke, die ein Servicedroide bringen sollte.

Er kehrte zu ihr zurück und entledigte sich seines Comgerätes, legte es beiseite. Er nahm platz, der Servicedroide servierte die Getränke.

Das Gespräch begann nicht wirklich. Sie stockten, vermieden es, sich auch nur anzusehen. Schließlich überwand er sich.

„Ihr seid doch wegen dem Vorfall gestern zu mir gekommen. Dann sollten wir auch darüber reden."

„Ein Versehen!", flüsterte sie rasch.

„Der Meinung bin ich auch."

„Die Situation."

„Allerdings. Die Bedenken, entdeckt zu werden, obgleich wir nichts taten, was uns hätte in Verruf bringen können."

_Und dennoch sind wir nahezu übereinander hergefallen! Ich erinnere mich an eine Zunge, die den gemeinsamen Spielen nicht abgeneigt war, sie vielmehr anheizte!_

„Na ja, nicht ganz. Es gibt da schon einige Klatschpole, die uns hinausgehen sehen habe und bereits herumtratschen."

„Auf so etwas gebe ich nichts", gestand er leise. Das Gespräch mit Mon Mothma verlief nicht gerade in die von ihm gewünschte Richtung; eher im Gegenteil. Mothma war es peinlich, das war daran zu merken, dass sie ihn nicht anblickte.

Das deutete darauf hin, dass Mon Mothma das Geschehene nicht akzeptierte, es aber obgleich auch nicht ungeschehen lassen wollte. Sie war unsicher, sehr unsicher. Das ganze Gespräch verlief weiter stockend, sehr stockend. Sie wiesen das Geschehene weit von sich.

Und er konnte außer ihren Reaktionen noch mehr feststellen. Er konnte sie fühlen. Bedauern, da war Bedauern. Worüber denn? Wollte sie ihn etwa? Unsinn!

Scham. Da es zum Kuss gekommen war und sie sich nicht hatte zurückhalten können. Gut, er auch nicht, aber hier ging es um sie.

Oder doch auch um ihn? Um…seine Gefühle? Zu…ihr?

_Ich habe keine Gefühle für sie! Zumindest keine liebender Natur. Und Verlangen zählt nicht!_

Verlangen? Er zuckte schon beim Gedanken darüber zusammen. Nur leider…! Er hatte sie zu oft mit Gedanken bedacht, nachgedacht, hatte schlecht geschlafen…und dem Kuss zuviel beigemessen. Er hatte ebenso reagiert wie sie. Schockiert. Überfordert.

Einsamkeit.

Viele Freunde, stets unterwegs. Eine Feier, das Wesen mitten unter ihnen und doch allein. In einer Luftblase. Allein mit seinen Gedanken, Gefühlen, Hoffnungen und Ängsten.

Die Erkenntnis lähmte ihn nahezu. Mon Mothma blickte an, erstmalig heute direkt in seine Augen.

_Sie würde mit mir schlafen, würde ich sie danach fragen. Ich würde mit ihr schlafen, früge sie mich danach. Sie würde mich küssen, ich würde sie küssen._

* * *

Ein Kuss war ein Kuss und blieb auch ein Kuss.

Nur folgte dem von vorangegangenen Abend dieser hier in seinem Salon. Ebenso hungrig, fast schon gierig.

Er verlor so selten die Kontrolle, auch sie war gemeinhin als sehr nüchtern eingestuft worden. Dennoch benahmen sie sich nicht so. Er hatte selbst die gestrige Umarmung nicht so wahrgenommen, wie diese hier.

Er genoss, fühlte ihren Genuss.

Zwei Körper sanken in die Kissen der luxuriösen Couch auf der sie saßen. Der Kuss blieb bestehen. Er spürte, wie sie seine Körper an den Seinen presste und er dies unbewußt beantwortete. Waren sie machtlos? Nein, bestimmt nicht. Sie hatten sich nur im Augenblick ergeben.

Der Servicedroide meldete, dass das Essen angerichtet sei. Ein Wesen hätte sie angestarrt und zu klatschen begonnen. Ein Droide registrierte zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen nicht in diesem Maße.

Beide lösten sich, fanden sich im Arm des anderen wieder.

_Meister Plagueis, noch immer verliere ich die Kontrolle…so wie ihr einst die Kontrolle verloren habt. Eure Lieben…euer Leben! Ich hingegen bin gerade dabei, in den Genuss Eurer Schwächen zu kommen._

_Ich werde sie probieren, kosten, schmecken. Doch keineswegs werde ich mir die Zunge daran verbrennen!_

„Soll ich gehen?"

Sie war noch immer unsicher, so wie er es auch vorgab zu sein. Sie waren etwas derangiert, doch niemanden würde es auffallen. Seine Maske lächelte vorsichtig, sein Onkellächeln gewann die Oberhand.

„Nein, zwei Gedecke, zwei Wesen", antwortete er leise, setzte sich auf und hielt ihr seine Hand als Aufstehhilfe an. Sie ließ sich an der Hand nach oben ziehen.

Ein weiterer Kuss.

Ganz sanft, fast zärtlich.

_Meine Pläne sind variabel…deine auch?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Einladung zum Tanz**

**Kapitel 8**

Für Mothma stand sehr viel auf dem Spiel, sehr viel. Ihre politische Laufbahn, die so viel versprechend begonnen hatte, würde jäh enden, käme heraus, dass sie eine Affäre mit ihm unterhielt. Egal ob Zuneigung oder nicht. Man würde ihr nachsagen, sie habe sich hochgeschlafen.

Ihm konnte das herzlich egal sein, und es war ihm egal. Seinem Ansehen würde es zwar schaden, doch im schlimmsten Falle zog dies Klatsch, Tratsch und weitere Jahre politischer Arbeit nach sich. Seine Ziele würde er wegen ihr nicht aus den Augen verlieren, ganz und gar nicht.

_Weshalb eigentlich keine Affäre auf Zeit? Menschliche Wärme war gut und so habe ich sie unter Kontrolle. Ich habe sie in der Hand! Ihre politische Zukunft hängt jetzt von mir ab!_

Damit hatte er eine potentielle Gegnerin weniger. Er hatte sie und möglicherweise sogar das Loyalistenkomitee unter Kontrolle. Zumindest würde Mon ihm mehr erzählen, als dass er es so vom Komitee selbst hören würde.

Niemand würde von ihrer Affäre erfahren, und er konnte sie beenden, wann immer es wollte.

Vorausgesetzt, Mothma ließ sich vollends auf ihn ein.

Und es hatte ganz den Anschein.

Er führte sie in das kleine Esszimmer und bat sie, doch platz zu nehmen. Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber und ließ den Servicedroiden das Essen auftragen.

Beide waren ruhig, sehr ruhig. Beide wussten nicht, was sie einander erzählen sollten.

Alles war so frisch, noch unwirklich. Oder war es das tatsächlich noch? Zumindest war mehr zwischen ihnen passiert, als hätte passieren dürfen. Und dieses Mal…würde alles anders werden.

Mon Mothma stocherte im Essen herum. Wahrscheinlich war sie mit den Geschehnissen nun endgültig überfordert. Möglicherweise versuchte sie heraus zu finden, welche möglichen Vorteile es haben könnte, ließe sie sich mit ihm ein. Für einen emotional handelnden Menschen hielt er sie nicht, sie überlegte genau. Sie war durch und durch Politikerin.

Wie dem auch sei…

„Niemand darf hiervon etwas erfahren", meinte sie plötzlich und aß einen Bissen.

Er nickte: „Der Meinung kann ich mich nur anschließen. Zumal es sich hierbei um eine private Angelegenheit handelt."

„Ja…"

Die Konsequenzen blieben unausgesprochen, da von beiden gewusst. Keiner von beiden würde etwas ausplaudern, es konnte ihnen nur Schaden. Verschwiegenheit würde sich auszahlen.

Aber er behielt es sich vor, irgendwann darüber zu plaudern,…um sie los zu werden, wenn sie ihm nicht mehr nützlich war. Oder lästig. Oder beides zusammen.

Er behielt die onkelhafte Maske auf und würde sie auch in ihrer Gegenwart ständig auflassen. Er würde charmant sein, liebenswert, liebenswürdig, vertrauensvoll. Und Mon würde nicht merken, wer hinter der Maske hervorlugt und ihr auflauerte.

* * *

_Ich werde das Beste aus dieser Situation machen, ganz einfach. Mein Plan hat sich geändert. Der Weg dorthin ebenso. Das Ziel hingegen nicht._

Er würde mit dem Feuer spielen, wie er schon oft mit dem Feuer gespielt und sich noch nie verbrannt hatte. Er würde von den verbotenen Früchten naschen, und genießen, ohne Sorge, sich den Magen zu verderben.

Er war sicher. Das Einzige, wovor er sich fürchten musste, war die Klatschpresse. Die Aufdeckung seines Privatlebens.

Nach dem gemeinsamen Essen lud er sie noch auf ein Glas Wein ein. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass alles so verlaufen würde, wie er es sich wünschte…ohne weiteren Zwischenfälle oder Planänderungen.

Er wurde offensiv. Wollte wissen, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass genau das gerade mit ihnen passierte, was mit ihnen passierte. Das war doch alles allein ihre Schuld, ihr Verdienst!

„Ich wollte wirklich nur mit dir tanzen", sagte sie, wie am Vorabend bereits, „Um dich kennen zu lernen."

„So?", er goss ihr ein Glas Rotwein ein und reichte es ihr.

„Ja", sie nahm das Glas an, „Du kennst scheinbar jeden und alles, nur niemand schein zu wissen, wer genau du bist."

_Das wirst du früh genug erfahren, meine Kleine! Sei nicht so ungeduldig…_

„Unsinn. Es fragt nur keiner."

Das war eiskalt gelogen. Diejenigen, die ihm zu nah gekommen waren, ruhten unsanft. In der Hüttenstadt, in Naboos Erde. Durch ihn, durch seine Schüler. Es war gefährlich, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen! Kleine, unauffällige Unfälle. Seine Geburtsurkunde war verbrannt, als das Rathaus in Theed durch einen defekt in einer Leitung vor einigen Jahren vollständig abgebrannt worden war. Seine Familie bestand nur noch aus weit entfernten Cousins und Cousinen. Menschen, die ihn nicht kannten. Menschen, die er niemals kennen lernen wollte.

Es gab unterlagen über ihn, allerdings. Doch die befanden sich in seinem Besitz, gut versteckt.

„Da du kaum Antworten gibst."

_Die Antworten würden dir nicht gefallen, „mein Engel"!_

„Ich spreche nicht gerne darüber", gab er zu, ohne zu lügen, „Und ich habe meine Gründe."

„Ich verstehe", antwortete sie und trank einen Schluck Wein.

Er nickte: „Vielleicht, eines Tages…"

_Eines Tages wirst du die Wahrheit erkennen, doch dann wird es für dich, und all die Anderen, zu spät sein. Wir werden mit dem Feuerspielen, aber nur du wirst dich verbrennen._

_

* * *

_

Was passiert, das passiert.

Er konnte wieder planen, da ihm die Ausmaße dieses Zwischenfalls bekannt waren. Er wusste, was passierte, passieren würde und in Zukunft geschah. Er konnte die Augen schließen und die Zukunft erkennen. Er konnte die Augen schließen und die Vergangenheit verspotten.

Er hielt ihre Zukunft in Händen, und sie würde erst die Ausmaße erkennen, wenn sie schon fiel. Tief hinab in die Bedeutungslosigkeit. Bald, schon bald. Wenn er sein Ziel erreicht hatte, das von Tag zu Tag näher rückte.

Sobald er Skywalker zu seinem Schüler gemacht hatte, sobald der Orden der Jedi vernichtet war, sobald er legitim Imperator geworden war. Dann hatte sie ausgedient, dann würde er entscheiden, was mit ihr geschehen würde.

Jetzt hingegen war sie nicht vielmehr als ein Spielzeug, ein Zeitvertreib.

Nicht mehr, nicht weniger.

Kostete er eben seine menschlichen Schwächen aus. Lust war bei den Sith nicht verboten, sie war nur lästig. Gelegentlich jedoch sehr nützlich. Und befriedigend.

Sie hatte jegliche Vernunft abgelegt, jegliche Vorsicht, jegliches Kalkül. Stattdessen hatte sie sich, wie er der Situation ergeben. Er verlor die Kontrolle, bewusst, weil er es wollte, weil er wusste, dass ihm das dann Passierende sehr nützlich sein würde. Mon hingegen verlor die Kontrolle, weil sie anscheinend meinte, dass es richtig war, was sie taten. Was sie tun würden.

Es war unwichtig zu wissen, wie lange sie bereits dabei waren, einander viel näher zu kommen. Wie viele Küsse sie ausgetauscht hatten, welche Streicheleinheiten sie sich geschenkt hatten, wie lange sie einander schon in den Armen lagen.

Es fiel ihm schwer, diese Nähe zu zulassen, sehr schwer. Von ihr berührt zu werden und sie zu berühren, als gäbe es nichts anderes, als sei es ganz normal.

Es war nicht mehr wichtig, was zu diesen Geschehnissen geführt hatte. Es war nur wichtig, dass er jetzt das Richtige tat, um die zukünftigen Ereignisse allein unter seiner Kontrolle zu behalten.

„Ich muss gehen", brachte sie hervor.

Es war Abend geworden, es war dunkel draußen, das Wochenende zu ende, die Nacht stand vor der Tür.

Er würde diesen Abend nicht allein verbringen. Er würde den Abend auch anders als sonstige Abende verbringen.

„Wirst du noch erwartet?", antwortete er und entließ sie nur scheinbar widerwillig aus seinen Armen.

„Nein, es wird nur spät. Ich würde gerne bleiben…"

Er gab vor, unschlüssig zu sein, mit sich zu hadern, mit sich zu ringen. Seine Maske tat wie immer ihren Dienst gut.

„Dann bleib hier! Bei mir."


	9. Chapter 9

**Einladung zum Tanz**

**Kapitel 9**

Er sah ihr deutlich an, wie unschlüssig sie war. Umso entschlossener war er. Sie würde bleiben, bei ihm. Solange, bis er wollte, dass sie ging! Er wurde innerlich energischer, setzte die Macht ein, um sie zu beeinflussen. Selbst Mon war, in dieser ungewissen, ungewohnten Situation, leicht zu beeinflussen.

_Du wirst bleiben! Und du wirst tun, was ich von dir sage!_

Sie würde ihm gehorchen, ganz gleich, was er von ihr fordern würde. Oder wie oft er es von ihr fordern würde.

Mons Gesicht wurde klarer, sie nickte: „Ich bleibe…"

Ein Lächeln, ein Kuss. Das Versteckspiel begann.

* * *

Er hatte sie genossen, wie er einen guten Wein genoss. Er hatte sie gekostet, und als sie sein Gefallen fand, hatte er sie vollkommen für sich beansprucht. Er hatte sie geküsst, sich küssen lassen, er hatte sie gestreichelt, hatte sich streicheln lassen. Er hatte sie in sein Schlafzimmer gebracht, sie hatte nicht mal gezögert, mit ihm dorthin zu gehen.

_Die Einsamkeit gaukelt jedem vor, sich an jedem noch so kleinen Strohhalm zu klammern, um nicht unter zu gehen. Jetzt gehört sie mir! Sie hat nach dem Strohhalm, nach mir, gegriffen._

Und sie hatte auch nicht gezögert, mit ihm ins Bett zu steigen. In sein Bett, in dem er schon seit Jahren allein lag, in dem auch wahrscheinlich nie eine Frau gelegen hätte, wäre nicht das passiert, was passiert war.

Er war ehrlich überrascht gewesen, wie leicht es gewesen war, sie zu diesen letzten, wahrlich entscheidenden Schritt zu bringen. Fast schon zu leicht.

Im Bett hatten sie ihre Gewänder verloren, den Körper des anderen kennen gelernt. Sie hatte keine Scheu vor ihm gehabt, hatte alle Hemmungen fallengelassen, so wie auch er es getan hatte. Er hatte sie zu seinem Besitz gemacht, in dem Moment, in dem er sich mit ihr vereinigt hatte. Er hatte sehen können, dass es Mon sehr gefallen hatte, sie hatte ihn noch enger in den Arm geschlossen, sich ihm hingegeben. Und sie hatte nicht bemerkt, wie dominant er wirklich war. Sie war so oder so passiv geblieben. Hatte sich in ihre Rolle eingefügt, ohne dass er viel „Überredungskünste" via Macht hatte anwenden müssen. Sie waren gemeinsam zum Höhepunkt gekommen und hatten ihn erlebt.

Mon schlief in seinem Arm, an seinem Körper. Er hatte selten so etwas zugelassen in seinem Leben. Jetzt aber musste er es zulassen.

Während sie schlief, öffnete er sich den Gefühlen. Ein Mal, um sich dieser „Schwäche", wie die Sith dies nannten, bewusst zu werden.

Er zitterte.

Er nahm alles war.

Den Geruch ihres Haares, ihres Körpers, spürte ihre nackte Haut. So weich, so unendlich weich. Und was diese Gerüche und der Kontakt auslösten! Er hatte es noch nie so wahrgenommen, Leidenschaft, Zärtlichkeit, sogar Zuneigung. Es war überwältigend, wirklich überwältigend.

Jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, warum sein Meister, Darth Plagueis, einmal in den Genuss gekommen, nicht hatte darauf verzichten wollen. Es war angenehm, sehr angenehm. Abgesehen von sexueller Befriedigung, kam er in den Genuss ungewohnter Zärtlichkeiten und Nähe.

Es gefiel ihm, durchaus.

Sogar sehr.

_Ich könnte mich daran sogar gewöhnen, nur darf ich es nicht. Nichts ist schlimmer als Gewohnheit, als Selbstverständlichkeit. Dennoch…ich werde es mit alle Sinnen auskosten!_

Er verschloss sich wieder diesen Gefühlen. Es gab eine Gefahr, der sein Meister erlegen war, als dieser sich der Schwäche ergeben hatte: Liebe. Meister Plagueis hatte eine Liebesbeziehung unterhalten, von der er, sein Schüler, gewusst hatte. Es gab Zeiten, da war er sogar neidisch auf ihn gewesen. Plagueis selbst hatte ihn vor der Liebe gewarnt, ebenso wie all die Sithtexte, mit denen er sich vertraut gemacht hatte.

Liebe galt nur als Mittel zum Zweck. Als Wegbereiter. Als Druckmittel.

Palpatine hatte sich geschworen, sich niemals von der Liebe einlullen zu lassen. Beziehungen hatte er schon meist nach kurzer Dauer beendet. Bevor diese zu emotional werden konnten. Bevor wirklich Liebe hatte entstehen können.

Liebe bedeutet Anhänglichkeit und Abhängigkeit.

Und das war nur hinderlich.

Er betrachtete seine Geliebte, die Mon nun war, nur kurz. Distanz galt es auch jetzt noch zu wahren. Jetzt mehr denn je.

Langsam überkam ihn die Müdigkeit. Und der ergab er sich dann auch. Bedingungslos!

* * *

Er erwachte, als er geküsst wurde. Es war sehr früher morgen, es war noch dunkel. Nicht mal die Dämmerung hatte eingesetzt.

Er beantwortete den Kuss: „Guten Morgen."

„Ich muss gehen, Cos. Bevor der Morgen anbricht."

„Ich weiß."

Sein Name, sein Vorname. Niemand nannte ihn so. Nur sie, vielleicht noch Pestage. Manchmal.

Er zog sich den Morgenmantel über den nackten Körper, während er ab und zu zu ihr hinüber lugte, die ihren Körper wieder hinter der dicken Stoffschicht ihres Kleides versteckte.

„Einer meiner Leibgardisten wird dich nach hause fliegen. In zivil. Sie sind allein auf mich eingeschworen. Sie werden keine Fragen stellen, und auch nichts sagen."

„In Ordnung. Wann sehen wir uns wieder?"

Er lächelte: „Uhm. Ich würde sagen…", er blickte zum Chronometer, „In weniger als sechs Standartstunden. Allerdings unter Tausenden von Senatoren."

Sie grinste nur.

„Wenn ich wieder in die Opposition gerate…"

„Mon, privat ist privat. Beruf ist Beruf."

Sie lächelte.

_Ein schönes Läch… Ach, hör bloß auf! So beginnt der Anfang von Ende._

Er begleitete sie noch bis zur Wohnungstür und ließ sich noch einen Kuss geben und gab ihr einen Kuss in Retour.

„Ist dir der morgige…heutige Abend recht? Zum Abendessen?", flüsterte er ihr zu.

„Ja."

„Ich schicke dir eine Nachricht, wann ich wieder nach hause aufbreche."

Sie nickte.

Ein allerletzter Kuss.

Sie ging. Er legte sich noch für zwei Stunden zurück ins Bett. Er war müde. Gefühle „vorzugaukeln" und gleichzeitig aufkommende Gefühle abzuwehren, war anstrengender als gedacht.

Die Affäre ging ihm leichter von der Hand, als er vermutet hatte. Viel einfacher. Sie trafen sich mehrmals in der Woche, zumeist am Abend. An den Wochenenden auch selten schon mal über Tag. Sie verließen niemals seine oder ihre Wohnung. Sie erzählten weder Freunden noch Vertrauten davon. Sie verhielten sich korrekt in der Gegenwart anderer, sie gingen wie gewöhnlich auf Konfrontationskurs.

Alles blieb, wie es war.

Und doch war alles anders.

* * *

Er spürte die Katastrophe, noch ehe diese ihm gewiss wurde. Mon stand am Tage, mitten in der Woche, vor ihm.

Blas, nervös und abgespannt.

Ein ungewohnter Anblick.

„Privat? Jetzt?"

_Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?_

Sie nickte nur. Er bat sie in einen der Nebenräume. Dort waren sie allein. Seine Berater wussten, wo ihnen der Zutritt untersagt war, und vor allem wann. Niemand würde sie belauschen.

Die Tür verschloss sich hinter ihnen.

„Das ist riska…"

Sie unterbrach ihn sofort. Ihre Stimme war leise, bebte aber, verriet ihre Angst. Ihre Besorgnis.

„Ich bin schwanger."


	10. Chapter 10

**Einladung zum Tanz**

**Kapitel 10**

Sein weniges Blut wich aus dem Gesicht. Er war schockiert, erschrocken, total überrascht.

_Nein! Das darf nicht sein!_

Ein Baby? Mon Mothma war schwanger?

Sie hatten sich doch geschworen, besonders vorsichtig zu sein! Sie hatte doch gesagt, dass sie etwas nehmen würde. Se hatte doch behauptet, auch noch keine Kinder zu wollen…

„Das kann nicht sein!", flüsterte er, „Wir…"

„Nein, nicht in der ersten Nacht. Erinnerst du dich?"

Er konnte nur nicken.

Das war zu viel! Und eindeutig nicht nach Plan gelaufen. Aber daran waren sie beide schuld, sie beide. Jetzt hingegen war es zu spät: Das Kind war unterwegs und sollte es auch nur etwas nach ihm schlagen, würde es machtsensitiv sein! Möglicherweise sogar sehr machtsensitiv.

Nun gut, und jetzt?

Was sollte werden? Aus ihnen, dem Baby? Durfte sie es überhaupt bekommen? Sollte sie es bekommen? Und dann?

Jeder würde Fragen stellen, schließlich musste es ja auch einen Vater zu diesem Baby geben. Sie würden forschen und suchen und sich umhören, und irgendwann herausfinden, dass er mit Mon an einem gewissen Samstag im fraglichen Zeitraum zusammen gewesen war. Obgleich das Kind erst einen Tag später wohl gezeugt sein mochte, drohte hier eindeutig die Aufdeckung ihrer Beziehung.

Aber sich des Kindes zu entledigen, würde Mon wahrscheinlich nicht wollen. Wollte er dies denn? Unsicherheit, ein mulmiges Gefühl.

„Ganz sicher?"

„Ich war gerade beim Mediker, ja."

Er atmete tief durch, sehr tief. Hier waren jetzt eindeutig nicht die Zeit, und der Ort, um wichtige Entscheidungen zu treffen. Entscheidungen bedurften Ruhe und Überlegung.

„Komm heute Abend zu mir, Mon. Dann besprechen wir alles."

Sie nickte. Er beugte sich zu ihr vor, gab ihr einen Kuss. Sie antwortete brav.

Sie gelangte aus seinem Büro unter einem Vorwand. Angeblich hatte sie ihm persönlich wichtige Unterlagen gebracht.

* * *

Er hatte lange überlegt, sehr lange.

Ein Baby. Sein Baby. Ihr gemeinsames Baby.

Was nun? Mon würde das Kind mit Sicherheit austragen wollen, befürchtete er, trotz aller Schwierigkeiten, die dann auf ihre Person zukommen würden. Sie hatte schließlich noch ihren Beruf…obwohl?

Möglicherweise gab sie diesen dann auf? Zum Wohle des Kindes, wohlgemerkt. Aber…das Baby, wie würde es aufwachsen oder besser wo?

Nun, es war auch sein Kind.

In seiner Generation gab es theoretisch nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder entledigte man sich des Bastard oder man heiratete die Frau, die man geschwängert hatte.

Also,…eine Heirat?

Mit Mon Mothma? Bei der Macht, das würde ein Desaster.

_Zumindest wäre mein Kind in meiner Nähe. Ich hätte Mon unter Kontrolle, sie würde bald ihr Amt verlassen. Damit hatte die Opposition einen wichtigen Kopf weniger. Das ist wirklich **sehr **verlockend!_

Ein warmes Bett war seiner Meinung nach auch nicht zu verachten. Und eine Familie bot ihm gleichzeitig auch eine wunderbare Fassade, passend zur freundlichen Maske. Auch wenn dies erstmal die Aufdeckung ihrer Affäre und seines Privatlebens zur Folge hatte.

Viel würde nicht ans Licht kommen, lediglich dass auch er nur ein Mann war. Und dass auch er Beziehungen führte.

Es würde ihm zwar schwer fallen, zumindest in der ersten Zeit, den glücklichen Ehemann als neue Rolle in seinem Leben zu akzeptieren, doch er zweifelte gar nicht daran, dass es ihm gelingen würde.

Schon bald.

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.  
Ohne dass Mon sein wirkliches ‚Ich' sehen konnte.

Sie gehörte ihm.

Sein Kind, seine Frau, seine Familie!

* * *

Es war spät. So wie immer, wenn sie sich heimlich trafen.

Würde sie allerdings zustimmen, hätte das bald ein Ende.

Sie wurde sofort zu ihm durch gelassen.

Er war allein, seine Berater und Freunde bereits gegangen. Bald würde das Versteckspiel ein Ende haben, er würde sich ohne Bedenken mit ihr sehen lassen können und gesehen werden.

Ein Kuss. Eine Umarmung.

Er spürte ihr Zittern. Es beherrschte ihren gesamten Leib. Sie hatte doch nicht etwa Angst?  
Wovor?

Dass er verlangte, sie solle sich des Kindes entledigen? Es umbringen? Um seiner Karriere, seinem Ansehen, seinem Ruf nicht zu schaden.

Es galt, sie in Sicherheit zu wiegen, ihr Halt zu geben, so schwer wie es ihm auch fiel, nicht nur sexuelle Intimitäten zuzulassen, sondern nun, eine Stufe höher, es auch auf emotionaler Basis zu tun.

Oder ihr zumindest dies vorzugaukeln.

_Wie schwer kann es sein, eine Frau davon zu überzeugen, dass es das Beste wäre, offiziell mit mir zusammen zu sein und eine Familie zu gründen? Wie schwer wird es werden, ihr die weitere Amtstätigkeit als Senatorin auszureden?_

Es würde dauern, oh ja.

Wochen, Monate. Vielleicht Jahre?

Doch damit, mit einer Eheschließung, hatte er das Schlimmste verhindert: Dass ein uneheliches Kind eines Tages seine Vaterschaft verkündete. Dass er nicht mehr der charmante Kanzler in den Augen aller sein würde, sondern der Mann, der sich seiner Verantwortung für ein ungeborenes Kind entzogen hatte.

Und das durfte nicht passieren.

Das Geschehene war schon schlimm genug.

Er presste sie an sich. Streichelte ihren Rücken, küsste ihr rötliches Haar.

Sie weinte doch nicht etwa?

Die entscheidende Frage musste jetzt gestellt werden, jetzt. In ihrem schwachen Moment. Die Tränen bewiesen es doch. Jetzt oder zu ungünstigeren Zeiten.

_Also…_

„Ich möchte, dass wir dieses Kind bekommen, Mon", er spürte wie sie erstarrte und dann langsam ihren Kopf hob, um ihn anzusehen. Seine Maske lächelte, ließ den Augenblick perfekt werden: „Daher…, würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen, und meine Frau werden?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Einladung zu Tanz**

**Kapitel 11**

Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen, vom Weinen. Aus Verzweiflung wahrscheinlich. Aus Angst. Aus der Hoffnungslosigkeit ihrer Lage.

Ihr Mund öffnete sich. Erstaunt, sie erblasste. Konnte kaum fassen, was sie gehört hatte.

Ein Antrag?

Er konnte diese Frage in ihren Augen lesen. Jeden Gedanken, jeden noch so kleinen Gedanken.

Zugegeben, der Antrag kam überraschend, aber im Angesicht der Lage, konnte der Zeitpunkt nicht passender sein. Beiweiten nicht!

Sie führten diese Affäre erst seit gut sechs Wochen.

Aber er war sich sicher.

Die Ehe war das kleinere Übel. Das größere Übel war die Aufdeckung seines Privatlebens, wenn herauskam, dass er mit Mon Mothma ein Kind hatte, oder sie gezwungen hatte abzutreiben.

Der Schaden, besonders der seines Rufes, würde immens sein!

_Nun gut, es ist passiert, Konsequenzen müssen gezogen werden. Dann eben eine Allianz Palpatine-Mothma, eine Ehe, gefestigt durch ein solch kleines Wesen._

Er begrüßte das Kind in ihr, er konnte es fühlen, spüren. Es war in der Macht vorhanden, aber es war noch so winzig.

War es nicht sogar begrüßendwert, Vater zu werden? Trotz seines Alters? Trotz ihres Altersunterschiedes, der doch schon erheblich war?

Von nun an, war das ungeborene Kind, sein Kind, ein überraschendes Übel mehr. Nein, es war akzeptiert, sogar gewollt.

Er wollte das Baby wirklich, zumindest ein Teil von ihm wollte es.

Ein Kind?

Manche Völker verbanden Kinder mit einer glücklichen Zukunft, mit Hoffnung, Liebe.

Zwar vermochte er sich noch nicht mit einem Baby auf dem Arm vorzustellen, aber das würde nur eine Frage der Zeit sein. Dieses Kind würde mit der Dunklen Seite aufwachsen, von Anfang an. Mit ihm, als seinen Vater, Mentor und Meister.

Und Mon? Innerlich musste er lächeln. Mon würde dabeistehen und ich unterstützen. Als seine Frau und als Mutter des Kindes.

Aber…erst einmal musste sie ihm die Frage positiv beantworten.

„Mon?", fragte er leise nach, er versuchte unsicher zu klingen. Aber seiner Sache war er sich noch nie so sicher gewesen.

Sie gehörte ihm. Und sie trug sein Kind unter dem Herzen.

„Du bist…einverstanden?"

_Wundert dich das jetzt wirklich so sehr? Nach dem, was wir uns damals auf dem Ball erzählt haben? Da wundert es dich, dass ich mich über unser ‚Missgeschick' **freue**?_

„Es wird schon einen Grund haben, warum es passiert ist. Ein Zeichen."

„Du glaubst an so etwas doch nicht etwa?"

„Ich bin mit so etwas auf Naboo groß geworden, Mon. Manchmal, in gewissen Situationen, glaube ich schon an etwas wie Vorsehung. So wie jetzt", er gab ihr einen Kuss.

Einen gewissen Anteil an Wahrheit hatte seine Aussage schon. Auf Naboo glaubte man teilweise schon an Schicksal und Vorsehung. Aberglauben.

Er normalerweise nicht. Aber je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto bestätigter fand er sich in seinem Glauben, dass die Zeugung des Ungeborenen kein Zufall war. Zumindest nicht wirklich.

„Lass uns heiraten, Mon. So schnell wie möglich."

Sie nickte, gab ihm einen Kuss.

Sein Triumph war perfekt: jetzt hatte er sie! Jetzt hatte er das Baby! Jetzt hatte er eine kleine Familie.

Anhang hatte er sich in gewissen Zeiten gewünscht, es dann wieder verworfen. Nun aber würde er überraschenderweise doch noch in diesen Genuss kommen.

So wie sein Meister vor ihm.

Darth Plagueis hatte sich der Liebe ergeben, geheiratet und war Vater geworden. Er war eifersüchtig gewesen, in gewissen Momenten.

Dann, wenn er Plagueis mit seinem Sohn sah. Der Junge war nicht machtsensitiv. Er hatte Plagueis getötet. Die Ehefrau und den Sohn hatte er verschont. Sie hatten ihn nicht gesehen, wussten nicht um die Tatsache, dass der Ehemann und Vater ein Sithlord gewesen war. Plagueis hatte einen anderen Namen getragen.

„Ja…", flüsterte Mon leise.

* * *

Gut, sie hatte zugesagt.

Jetzt galt es, die ganze Zeremonie zu arrangieren. Im kleinen Kreis. Diskret. Die Öffentlichkeit würde erst nach der Zeremonie von der Eheschließung erfahren.

Mon hatte ihre Eltern benachrichtigt.

Sie würden, als Ehepaar bereits, zu ihnen reisen.

Oh, er kannte ihre Eltern, durchaus. Er hatte beide auf diversen Festivitäten auf Chandrila kennen gelernt. Schon als er noch ein junger Senator gewesen war.

Sein Stab würde morgen früh davon erfahren, ihrer auch. Die ersten sollten die maskenhafte Wahrheit erkennen. Die reale Wahrheit kannte nicht mal Mon selbst.

Seinen Plan hatte er den neuen Begebenheiten angepasst. Es würde kaum Änderungen schwerwiegender Art geben.

Das Versteckspiel war vorbei.

Die junge Frau lag neben ihm. Sie schlief.

Er hörte ihr entspanntes Atmen, spürte ihren Herzschlag und die Präsenz ihres Kindes.

Er strich über ihr Haar, neigte sich darüber roch es.

Er presste sie an sich.

_Mein!_

Was immer jetzt auch geschah, er musste es zulassen.

Die Gefühle…in gewissen Maßen.

Der Stolz Vater zu werden, war sicher angemessen. Auch für einen Sith.

Zuneigung, in gewissen Momenten…eine schwere Entscheidung.

Lust hatte er in den letzten Wochen erlebt, Leidenschaft. Aber Zuneigung?  
Es durfte nicht sein, dennoch musste er es ihr andeuten. Vorgaukeln.

Aber noch mehr verbotene Früchte zu naschen?

Ein Mundwinkel zog sich leicht nach oben.

Eine verlockende Aussicht. Wenn auch gleich emotional gefährlich.

_Unbekanntes Terrain ist immer eine Herausforderung._

„Kannst du nicht schlafen, Cos?"

Oh, sie war wach? Wie unangenehm in diesem Fall. Jetzt, wo er sich emotionale Gedanken leistete. Mitten in der Nacht.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und nahm ihn wie selbstverständlich in den Arm, lehnte sich an ihn. Es war noch immer ungewohnt.

„Beunruhigt? Wegen morgen?", fragte sie weiter.

E gestattete sich, ihre Wange zu streicheln und diese Geste auch so zu meinen.

_Mach dir keine Sorge, ‚mein Herz', alles verläuft nach Plan._

„Ich bin nicht beunruhigt, ich denke nur nach. Es wird sich so vieles ändern…", er lächelte, „Aber ich befürchte, dass mir diese Veränderungen sehr gut gefallen werden." Er lächelte sanft mit seiner Maske.

Das Versteckspiel war vorbei.

„Sicher?"

„Ganz sicher, Mon. Schlafe jetzt. Morgen ist ein sehr langer Tag. Du brauchst Ruhe. Du und unser Kind."

Ein kleiner Kuss, dann schlief Mon weiter.

_Der morgige Tag…ein Schritt, aber wohin?_

* * *

**_Bitte, bitte reviewen!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Einladung zum Tanz**

**Kapitel 12**

Er bemerkte Mons Nervosität. Sie hatte sich mehrmals übergeben müssen, aber stets behauptet, das sei nur wegen ihrer Schwangerschaft.

Sie brachte kein Frühstück herunter, obwohl er sie zum Essen animierte.

Es gab kein Versteckspiel mehr…

Sate Pestage, sein engster Berater und Privatsekretär, war blas geworden, als er gesehen hatte, wer da bei ihm, dem Kanzler, am Esstisch beim Frühstück saß.

Palpatine musste lächeln. Seltsam, nahm Sate etwa an, er hätte nie eine Liebschaft, Affäre, Beziehung?

Deshalb…er stellte sie sogleich als seine Verlobte vor, um jeglichen falschen Gedanken Sates auszuweichen.

„Ihr werdet heiraten?", Sate Pestage Stimme klang nicht unbedingt so, als würde er ihnen im nächsten Satz gratulieren wollen. Er war…unangenehm überrascht.

„Ja, in den nächsten Wochen."

„Oh…", war alles, was Pestage herausbekam.

Die Anderen seines Stabes hielten sich ebenso zurück mit Gratulationen und wurden nur langsam warm mit der Idee, dass er, vor ihnen verheimlicht, eine Beziehung unterhielt. Möglicherweise war auch deshalb die Stimmung so gedämpft, da es Mon war.

Kurz vor seinem Aufbruch in Richtung Senat, verabschiedeten sie sich, wie gewohnt, von einander: Mit einem Kuss.

Er sah in die entgeisterten Gesichter, fassungslosen Gesichter mit Genuss. Dass sie ihn nicht wirklich einschätzen konnten und ihn also nicht wirklich kannten, wie sie meinten, würde sie in ihre Schranken weisen. Er hatte die Zügel in der Hand, niemand konnte über ihn bestimmen.  
Seinen Terminplan, seine Meetings, sein Privatleben.

* * *

Das Aufgebot war bestellt worden, die Ehe würde bereits in wenigen Tagen geschlossen. Auf seinen Wunsch hin.

Er wollte nicht, dass allzu viel Zeit verstrich, bevor sie getrau waren. Um unangenehme Gerüchte zu vermeiden.

Überhaupt- er hatte es untersagt, dass außerhalb des Stabs darüber gesprochen wurde. Mothma würde dies auch ihrem Stab nahe legen. Auf seinen Wunsch hin.

Er hoffte nur, sie würde die gute Nachricht, ihre Schwangerschaft, nicht unbedingt anderen erzählen. Nicht mal ihrer Familie, dem Loyalistenkomitee, ihren Freunden. Vorerst.

Wenn sie erst einmal verheiratet waren, war es etwas anderes.  
Jetzt aber würde der Klatsch überhand annehmen, und das wollte er wirklich verhindern. Sie hatte ihm da zugestimmt.

Das Versteckspiel war vorbei- nun, nicht ganz, aber fast!

Er war zugegen sehr neugierig darauf, wie Mons Seite auf diese Hiobsbotschaft reagiert hatte. Der Stab, nun, war das kleinere Problem. Das größere Problem hingegen würden die Eltern seiner Zukünftigen gewesen sein. Beide etwa in seinem Alter, sie kannten ihn. Mit absoluter Sicherheit, wie er befürchtete, waren sie nicht gerade darüber erfreut, dass er ihre Tochter ehelichen würde, weil er sie geschwängert hatte.

Das Essen war auf dem Esstisch aufgetragen worden, jetzt fehlte nur noch…

„Ich bin zu spät. Tut mir leid", sie gab ihm einen Kuss und ließ sich von einem der Servicedroiden den Mantel abnehmen.

Sie nahmen am Tisch platz, dinierten gemeinsam.

Sie war ruhig, still, in sich gekehrt.

So sehr er sich auch bemühte, an ihre Gedanken kam er nur schwer heran. Er wollte es auch nicht. Wozu wissen, was in ihr vorgeht, sie zeigt es sowieso nach außen. Mon besaß kleine zwei Gesichter, keine Maske, so wie er. Sie war ein offenes Buch, ahnte nichts Böses. Aber, sie war nicht naiv.

Er durfte, konnte, wollte sie nicht unterschätzen. Das konnte für seine Pläne gefährlich werden.

Mon würde erst mal nicht erfahren, wer und was er war. Das würde sie zu gegebener Zeit. Bei Notwendigkeit. In der Zeit des politischen Umbruchs. Wenn er sich ihrer Loyalität und ihrer Abhängigkeit ihm gegenüber gewiss war.

Nicht jetzt. Es war zu früh.

Ein Versteckspiel löste das andere ab, dehnte es nun auch noch auf sein Privatleben aus.

Darth Sidious verlor sein Privatleben an Palpatine.

„Wie haben sie es aufgenommen?", fragte er interessiert.

„Wer?"

„Deine Eltern, Mon."

„Oh, nun…", sie zögerte sichtlich. Er erriet, dass er wohl Recht gehabt hatte.

Mon setzte erneut an: „Sie waren…gefasst."

„Gefasst?" Ein Wort mit einer Reihe von Interpretationsansätzen.

„Dass ich heirate, darüber haben sie sich gefreut, auch die Sache mit dem Baby, aber…"

„Meine Person und mein Alter, richtig?" Welche Eltern verloren ihre Tochter schon an einen Mann ihrer Generation, an einen mächtigen Mann. Einen Mann, dessen politischen Werdegang sie sicherlich mitbekommen und verfolgt hatten. Einem Mann, mit vielen Wesen bekannt und ‚befreundet', doch den niemand so richtig zu kennen schien.

„Sie akzeptieren es. Es ist immerhin meine Entscheidung, mit wem ich mich einlasse…"

_So sicher,mein Schatz'?_

„…und wen ich heirate. Allerdings ist es ihnen nicht möglich zur Hochzeit zu kommen, auf Chandrila ist eine der wichtigsten staatlichen Festivitäten an dem Tag und Vater muss anwesend sein. Aber sie haben uns herzlich eingeladen, sie zu besuchen und die Heirat im engsten Familienkreis zu feiern."

_Ich ahne das Schlimmste! Ich soll der gesamten Verwandtschaft vorgestellt werden?_

„Hast du eine große Verwandtschaft?"

„Nein, keine Sorge. Nur meine Eltern und wir. Sie haben uns eingeladen, den Termin sollen wir uns aussuchen. Dann, wenn es in deinen Terminkalender passt."

„Einverstanden. Dann können wir gleich darüber beraten. Ich hatte eh vor, meine Termine etwas umzuschichten."

_Ja, ich habe sehr viel zu tun. Jetzt habe ich drei Leben: Sidious, die Politik…und dich!_

Das war also der Vorgeschmack, auf das Leben, das er in Zukunft führen würde. Zumindest solange, bis er sich ihrer entledigen konnte. Ohne dass es jemanden stören würde, wenn sie nicht mehr da war. Weil man sie vergessen hatte.

Aus der politischen Arena, aus dem Sinn.

Ein Leben, geteilt in drei Personen, in einer Person geeint. Ständig über die Schulter schauen. Die Gefahr entlarvt entdeckt zu werden. Die Gefahr, mehr zu empfinden, als nötig. Für sie, für das Baby. Liebe, Zuneigung, privates Glück…

Sein Leben bekam einen unfreiwilligen Lichtblick. Die gewollte Dunkelheit, die vorherrschte, wurde durchbrochen von einem Glühwürmchen. War jetzt die Zeit, das Glühwürmchen zu fangen? Um es zum Erlöschen zu bringen?

Oder sollte er damit noch warten.

_Mon, was tust du mir an?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Einladung zum Tanz**

**Kapitel 13**

Sie entschieden gemeinsam, bereits eine Woche nach der Eheschließung nach Chandrila zu fliegen, um ihre Eltern zu besuchen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt dann schon seine Schwiegereltern. Damit, mit diesem Gedanken, konnte er sich anfreunden, zumal er fast zwei Wochen Zeit hatte, sich darauf vor zu bereiten.

Mon zog zu ihm in den nächsten Tagen, erste Sachen hatte sie bereits bei ihm deponiert.

Es würde ihm schwer fallen, sie stets um sich herum zu wissen. Tag für Tag, Nacht für Nacht.

Aber so war es in einer Ehe nun mal so üblich! Getrennte Wohnungen würden alle skeptisch machen, Mon hätte sich wohl auch dagegen gewehrt und die Verlobung gelöst. Er wusste genug über sie und ihren Charakter, dass sich dessen sicher sein konnte.

* * *

Der Tag der Eheschließung war ein kalter, grauer und regnerischer Samstag.

Das Wetter entsprach regelrecht seiner inneren Einstellung; er war betrübt, aber immer noch der Meinung, das Richtige zu tun. Seine Braut war am Morgen verschwunden, um das Brautgewand abzuholen. Nichts besonderes, wie sie ihm versichert hatte, nur sollte er es vor der Trauung nicht sehen. Das hatte er akzeptiert.

Die ‚Gästeliste' war kurz, lediglich ihrer beiden Stäbe nahmen daran teil. Keine Freunde, keine Verwandten. Der kleinste, denkbare Kreis. Genügend Zeugen für diese Zeremonie. Die Trauung vollziehen würde der zuständige Minister, Sorh Igfer. Als Ort der Trauung hatte sich Mon ursprünglich die Laube ausgesucht.

_Welch kitschige Ideen sie doch manchmal hat! Gut, dass es regnet, so bleibt uns wenigstens **das** erspart._

Jetzt würden sie auf dem Aussichtsdeck des Senatsgebäudes getraut. An einem Samstagabend, bei Sonnenuntergang hielt sich da bestimmt niemand mehr auf. Und selbst wenn jemand die Idee, das Bedürfnis, den Wunsch verspürt hatte, sich von hier aus den Sonnenuntergang anzusehen, würde er nicht durchgelassen, da das Areal abgesperrt würde.

Mal abgesehen davon, dass es heute nicht wirklich einen schönen Sonnenuntergang geben würde. Es würde einfach nur noch dunkler und dunkler werden.

_Wie passend zur momentanen Gesamtsituation!_

Und jetzt stand er hier, umgezogen und wartend in seinem Büro im Senatsgebäude und wartete auf sie. Er war nicht wirklich gespannt auf ihr Kleid, hatte es aber zu sein vorgegeben. Sie besaß Geschmack. Also, weshalb Sorgen machen?

Der Blick nach draußen aus dem Panoramafenster seines Büros zeigte noch mehr Regenwolken, noch heftigeren Regen.

Er hörte, wie Wesen eintreten. Konnte sie in der Macht spüren, obwohl keiner von ihnen ernsthaft machtsensitiv war. Bis auch das winzige Leben, das Mon in sich trug. Er schirmte es bereits ab. Die Jedi durften nicht erfahren, dass das Kind, sein Kind, machtsensitiv war. Auf gar keinen Fall! Niemals!

Das war sein Kind! Seines!

Sein Erbe!

Ein Sith!

Langsam drehte er sich um, versuchte zu lächeln. Seine Maske tat es, strahlte, freute sich. Über Mon, über diesen Tag, über die kommende Ehezeremonie.

Das Kleid war schlicht, aber für den Anlass durchaus entsprechend, passend. Er war zufrieden.

Sie wurde von ihrem Stab begleitet, hatte diesen jedoch angewiesen, gemeinsam mit dem Seinen im Vorraum seines Büros zu warten. Scheinbar wollte sie noch kurz allein mit ihm sprechen.

Bevor es ernst wurde.

„Das passiert alles so schnell."

„Zweifel?"

„Nein, nur ist es doch recht kurzfristig. Bedenke…"

„Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, dass wir erst so kurz zusammen sind. Aber du bist schwanger. Würden wir nicht heiraten, brächte uns das nur Klatsch und Tratsch."

_Und jede Menge Unannehmlichkeiten! Das ist mein Kind! **Dir** überlasse ich es nicht allein!_

„Darum war ich doch auch einverstanden."

Er zog sie zu sich. Es galt nun, schwere Geschütze auf zu fahren. So kurz vor dem Ziel, dem Sieg, dem Triumph. Es war ihm unwichtig, dass man sie durch die gläserne Tür vom Vorraum aus beobachten konnten. Die Anwesenden dort wussten von ihnen und ihrem Arrangement. Sich mit ihr nun so intim zeigen, würde jedwede Unsicherheit über ihre ernsten Absichten aus dem Weg räumen.

Ihre Hände waren kalt. Zeugen ihrer Nervosität. Sie zitterte etwas.

Ein Kuss auf ihren Handrücken, ein Lächeln. Mon entspannte sich etwas.

„Sei unbesorgt, Mon. Ich bin bei dir", er gab ihr einen Kuss, ganz vorsichtig, ganz sanft, ganz zärtlich, „In einer halben Stunde haben wir alles überstanden."

Sie nickte und umarmte ihn innig. Er sog hastig die Luft ein, erwiderte aber ihre Umarmung.

Ein Zeichen von Zuneigung.

Er hatte sie schon oft umarmt. Für ihn ohne jedwede Bedeutung, für Mon ein Beweis ihrer beiden…"Liebe".

Was immer sie auch für ihn empfand, es war definitiv mehr, als er sich erlaubte.

Aus dem anfänglichen Sex war mehr geworden als er wollte. Jetzt war es bald eine Art Verpflichtung.

Die Affäre, eine Beziehung auf Zeit, wurde zur Ehe, einer Beziehung für eine begrenzte Ewigkeit.

Seine schwarze Seele wurde gemartert, war sie doch Gefühlen ausgesetzt, die er so gänzlich nicht wollte. Er spürte diese Emotionen.

Von Tag zu Tag.

Immer ein bisschen mehr.

Solange, bis er keine Luft mehr bekam.

Es war wie Tauchen. Er konnte nur auf eine begrenzte Zeit die Luft anhalten, seinen Atem stilllegen.

Die Frage war nur, wie lange. Und was passierte dann?

Was geschah dann mit den unterdrückten Emotionen?

_Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen!_

Mons Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ich glaube, wir werden erwartet."


	14. Chapter 14

**Einladung zum Tanz**

**Kapitel 14**

Er nickte. In der Tat wurden sie erwartet…oben auf Aussichtsdeck. Er bot ihr also seinen Arm zum Einharken an, den sie auch annahm.

Sie war etwas blässer als sonst.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Er war wirklich etwas besorgt. Er wollte die Trauung jetzt durchziehen. Ein für alle Mal. Den Termin zu verschieben, nur weil es der Braut nicht gut ging, würde die Geheimhaltung der Zeremonie doch sehr schwer machen.

„Mir ist etwas unwohl", gab sie leise zu, ihre Hand lag auf dem flachen Bauch, „Aber das ist schon in Ordnung."

„Ganz sicher?"

„Ja, lassen wir Minister Igfer nicht warten. Es wird sowieso nichts mit dem Sonnenuntergang."

„Ja, sehr schade drum."

_Eigentlich wirklich ‚schade'. Ich werde bestimmt kein zweites Mal so einen Bund eingehen, und ausgerechnet heute…gleicht das Wetter meinem Inneren. Na, wunderbar…_

Sie verließen sein Büro durch den Vorraum, wo ihre Gäste, ihre beiden Stäbe auf sie gewartet hatten. Er bemerkte, dass keiner der Anwesenden wirkliche Freunde über die bevorstehende Zeremonie zeigte und somit empfand. Alles war ihnen zu schnell, zu überraschend passiert.

Was erwarteten sie denn? Dass Mon und er den Bund eingingen, wenn die Braut sich kaum mehr längere Zeit auf den Beinen halten konnte und jede Minute mit den Wehen rechnen musste?

Nein, jetzt, hier und heute, war der richtige Zeitpunkt.

* * *

Die Zeremonie ging recht schnell von statten. Standart. Nichts Ungewöhnliches. Der normale Test, keine auf ihren Wunsch hin geänderten Passagen oder Einfügungen. Beide sagten einfach nur „Ja" an der richtigen Stelle, sie unterschrieben die Urkunde, tauschten die Ringe. 

Nicht mehr nicht weniger.

Minister Sorh Igfer stellte sie den Gästen als rechtmäßig verbundenes Ehepaar vor. Es wurde geklatscht. Sie gaben sich traditionell einen Kuss. Gratulationen von Seiten der Gäste.

Ein kleiner Umtrunk im Anschluss daran, auch noch auf dem Aussichtsdeck, fand statt. Sate Pestage und Zira Uhal, beide jeweils die engsten Vertrauten des Brautpaares, traten eben zu jenen und überreichten das Hochzeitsgeschenk, für das sie in den letzten Tagen im Stab gesammelt hatten.

„Es ist etwas für euren Nachwuchs", meinte Uhal grinsend, „Denn der wird wohl viel in diesem Gebäude aufwachsen."

_Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann! Ein Kind hat hier nichts zu suchen,…und das wird Mon spätestens nach der Geburt einsehen._

Er öffnete das Kuvert. Man würde ihnen einen Laufstall schenken, damit das Kind stets unter elterlicher Kontrolle war. Gekauft hatten sie ihn noch nicht, da wären möglicherweise Fragen von Seiten der Presse gekommen.

„Danke", Mon lächelte, fast schon…glücklich. Er schloss sich der Danksagung an.

Er wusste, dass in wenigen Minuten die Eheschließung an die Nachrichtenagenturen weitergegeben wurde, gemeinsam mit einem Holophoto, dass sie beide zeigte. Aufgenommen kurz vor der Zeremonie.

Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Das Versteckspiel war nun vorbei.

Endgültig.

* * *

Zurück in der Wohnung dinierten sie und bekamen, beim üblichen Ansehen der Spätholonachrichten, mit, dass die Hochzeit bereits großartig auf allen Kanälen breitgetreten wurde. Natürlich wurde wild spekuliert, welche Gründe diese plötzliche Ehe hatte, die so ganz ohne jegliche Vorankündigung geschlossen worden war. Von der Schwangerschaft würden die Medien erst in ein paar Tagen erfahren. 

Sie hatten eine Holonachricht von Mons Eltern empfangen, die ihnen zur Hochzeit gratulierten. Allerdings nur eine Aufzeichnung. Er konnte erkennen, wie sehr sich seine lieben Schwiegereltern überwinden mussten. Sie bissen mühsam die Zähne zusammen.

Die Nacht brach herein. Sie gingen zu Bett; gemeinsam.

Ein Kuss folgte dem Nächsten. Er war vorsichtig, wusste um die Gefahr, dass Frauen das Ungeborene verlieren konnten. Er wollte nicht, dass Mon das Baby verlor. Auch, wenn er sich wahrscheinlich zu viele Sorgen…

_Sorgen machen…so weit ist es also schon gekommen. Was kommt als nächstes?_

Sie pellten sich aus den Kleidern, fast schon wie Verdurstende hingen sie an den Lippen des anderen, landeten im Bett.

Eine Ehe hatte eindeutig einige Vorteile: Es war stets jemand zuhause, wenn er heimkehrte. Sollte er tatsächlich mal das Bedürfnis nach einem Problemgespräch haben, gab es da jemanden. Gut, das würde er nicht! Aber allein schon die Gewissheit, dass es möglich wäre…!

Außerdem hatte er nun die Möglichkeit seine sexuellen Begierden, Gelüste und Bedürfnisse in einer sanktionierten Beziehung zu befriedigen.

Die Nachteile lagen aber auch auf der Hand: Er würde sich wegschleichen müssen, wenn er für Darth Sidious eine Nachricht bekam. Er würde für ein Kind sorgen, Rücksicht nehmen müssen. Und auch für seine Frau. Er musste aufpassen, sich nicht zu sehr emotional auf sie einzulassen. Die Maske würde ihm helfen. So hoffte er.

_Sicher bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sehr…_

Sie vereinigten sich. Wurden ein Wesen, eine Seele, ein Körper.

Wärme, Zärtlichkeit, Zuneigung.

Er hatte so etwas nicht gekannt, Mon hatte es ihm gezeigt.

Er hatte es ‚erlernt', leben durfte er es nicht. Das wusste er, daran wollte er sich halten. Es stand nicht im Kodex der Sith, Darth Plagueis hatte sich nicht daran gehalten.

Plagueis war tot…

Vertrauen, zumeist einhergehend mit Liebe und all diesen Dingen, hatte seinen Fall heraufbeschworen. Plagueis hatte ihm vertraut, ihm alles beigebracht, keine Geheimnisse vor ihm bestehen lassen.

Er hatte von seiner Familie gesprochen, voller Stolz, voller Liebe. Von der Möglichkeit, Leben zu kreieren und somit zu retten.

Damals war er nur anfänglich neidisch gewesen, dann hatte er Plagueis Schwäche gesehen, sie genutzt und ihn umgebracht. Nun war er der Meister.

Nun kam auch er in den Genuss einer Ehe, einer Beziehung. Sie durfte nicht seine Schwäche werden.

_Und dennoch nährt sich der Keim der Schwäche und droht zu einem Bäumchen zu werden, dann zu einem Baum. Und dann zu einem Baumstumpf, den Baum würde jemand gewiss zu fällen wissen!_

Er erlebte seinen Höhepunkt, sank auf sie nieder, blieb bei ihr liegen. Sie war erschöpft, streichelte seinen Rücken, atmete schwer. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Schulter.

Ihre Frage setzte fast sein Herz aus, ließ es aber gleichzeitig rasen. Es kam unerwartet und doch wusste er, dass es irgendwann hätte dazu kommen müssen.

„Ist es Liebe?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Einladung zum Tanz**

**Kapitel 15**

_Liebe? Du sprichst von Liebe?_

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Liebe? Sie fragte ihn, ob die Sache zwischen ihnen Liebe war? Oder eine werden würde? Könnte? Möglicherweise?

Er küsste sie. Möglicherweise lenkte sie das ab. Doch auch danach sah sie ihn fragend an.

Er seufzte: „Ich weiß es nicht."

Das war so wunderbar gelogen, dass er es sich fast schon selbst abkaufen würde. Er haderte mit sich. Und jede Frage, jede Aktion ihrerseits in diese Richtung…

Er bekam einen Kuss von ihr.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht", gestand sie, lächelte ganz vorsichtig.

_Und warum fragst du mich dann? Die Zeit, in der ich dich genießen durfte ist erst recht kurz…_

„Schlaf jetzt", meinte er, seine Maske lächelte, er streichelte ihre Wange und küsste sie dann erneut.

Mon antwortete langsam, blieb nahe bei ihm liegen, schloss die Augen.

Sie entschlief ihren Träumen.

Mitten in der Nacht wurde er wach, als ein ganz bestimmtes Com einen Laut von sich gab. Nicht Seines, Sidious'. Der erste Test. Er stellte das Piepsen aus.

Leise machte er sich von ihr los, stand auf, zog den Morgenmantel über seinen nackten Körper. Mon war nicht aufgewacht. Gut, sehr gut.

Er stahl sich davon, um von Palpatine zu Sidious zu werden.

* * *

Es war unwichtig, wer von beiden nervöser war, auf Chandrila einzutreffen. Ihm ging es gut, Mon nicht. Sie lag in der Kabine und versuchte, ihre Übelkeit zu überwinden. Er beschloss, ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Er kannte ihre Eltern. Das würde ihm nur nicht helfen! Nicht in diesem Fall.

„Ein Glas Wasser, Mon?"

„Nein,…es geht mir auch schon etwas besser", wollte sie ihm versichern. Sie war sehr blas.

„Wir sind bald da", meinte er leise, „Dann kannst du dich wirklich hinlegen und etwas ruhen."

Sie nickte und ließ ihn sich um sie kümmern, solange sie noch im Hyperraum waren.

Kaum jedoch war Chandrila zu sehen, wieder im Normalraum, quälte sie sich von der Couch und machte sich wieder zurecht.

Ihre Eltern würden sie vom Raumhafen abholen, an einem Seiteneingang, inkognito. Er hatte vier Gardisten dabei. So war es auf Reisen verlangt.  
Er fühlte sich nicht wohl. Schon die gesamte vergangene Woche nicht.

Er hatte keine Bedenken, dass sie ihn…

„Ich sehe sie", flüsterte Mon leise, als sie die Gangway hinabgingen.

Er erblickte sie ebenso.

Meriss und Muriel Mothma. Er ein General der Republik, mittlerweile in Rente. Sie die ehemalige Gouverneurin von Chandrila. Beide sehr beliebt. Beide sehr erfolgreich.

Er fühlte sich verloren.

Und er war neidisch. Sehr neidisch. So, wie schon lang nicht mehr.

Worauf?

Auf etwas, was er mit vier Jahren verloren hatte. Etwas, was ihm bis heute sehr fehlte, er aber niemals zugeben würde. Etwas, was sein ganzes Leben hätte eine andere Richtung geben können.

Seine Eltern starben bei einem Speederbikeunfall, als sie in Theed Freunde besuchen wollten. Plötzlich war er allein gewesen. Niemand hatte den kleinen Jungen aufnehmen wollen. Niemand wollte ihn. Seine Familie stritt um das Geld, das er ihnen Kosten würde. Sie verfrachteten ihn zu einer Tante. Eine denkbar schlechte Lösung.

Mon hingegen hatte ihre Eltern, beide Elternteile.

Er konnte sich kaum mehr an die Stimme seiner Mutter erinnern, geschweige denn an die seines Vaters.

_Hör auf, verdammt! Sie sind tot, Vergangenheit, lange verrottet! Es geht niemanden etwas an, was du fühlst. Es geht dich nicht mal selber etwas an!_

Ihre Eltern traten zu ihr. Man begrüßte einander. Mon bekam eine Umarmung, er ein distanziertes Händeschütteln. Sie machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass sie sich nicht wirklich damit abgefunden hatten. Sie wollten ihn kennen lernen.

Privat.

Nicht den Kanzler. Ihn!

Und schon gar nicht Sidious.

Ihr Gepäck wurde verladen, sie wurden von ihnen zum Stadthaus der Mothmas gebracht.

* * *

Das Haus lag direkt am Meer. Eine schöne Aussicht. Es war warm, fast schon heiß. Ihre Gästezimmer lagen zum Strand hin, ihr Balkon war groß und sonnig.

Mon hatte sich etwas auf den Balkon gesetzt, unter den Sonnenschirm.

Im Gegensatz zu Coruscant war es hier angenehm. Er trat zu ihr auf den Balkon, setzte sich zu ihr.

Mon hatte wieder etwas Farbe im Gesicht bekommen.

„Es ist schön hier", meinte er leise, massierte ihren Nacken ganz sanft. Mon entspannte sich, seufzte.

„Ja. Meine Mutter hat mich gerade auszuquetschen versucht."

„So? Worüber?"

„Rate mal! Über uns. Wann wir uns kennen gelernt haben, wie, wie lange wir schon zusammen sind…"

„Oh…"

Wunderbare Entwicklung, wenn auch vorhersehbar gewesen. Ihre Eltern wollten wirklich alles wissen. Das war durchaus verständlich. Leider nur gar nicht in ihrem Sinne. Weder in seinem, noch in Mons.

„Das geht sie nichts an", flüsterte Mon leise, lächelte, zog ihn zu sich hinab und küsste ihn, „Und das wissen sie auch."

_Hoffst du oder weißt du das?_

Mon erzählte, dass gleich der Lunch aufgetragen würde.

Er fand sich nur schwer in diese Familie, in die er wohl nun durch die Heirat mit Mon aufgenommen würde. Es war Nähe, so viel Nähe!

Es war schön.

Und schrecklich zugleich.

Sein Leben stand auf dem Kopf.

Warum hatte sie es damals nicht einfach unterlassen ihn aufzufordern. Auf dem Ball. An jenem Abend, der ihrer beider Leben dazu zwang, eine Kehrtwende zu vollziehen. Ohne dass sie hätten großartig darauf Einfluss nehmen können. Beide hatten sich damals verloren. Waren ins kalte Wasser gesprungen.

Und sie schwammen noch immer, auf der Suche nach einem Untergrund, der ihnen Halt gab.

Sie stand neben ihm, küsste ihn erneut. Er genoss es. Küsste sie, streichelte vorsichtig ihren Bauch.

Plötzlich sprach eine männliche Stimme sie an. Meriss, Mons Vater.

„Muriel bat mich, euch zu holen."

Allein anhand der Stimme wusste er, dass Meriss nicht gerade erfreut war, was er zu sehen geboten bekam. Oh nein, ganz und gar nicht.


	16. Chapter 16

**Einladung zum Tanz**

**Kapitel 16**

Sie lösten sich voneinander. Meriss war bereits wieder im Gebäude verschwunden und hatte sie allein gelassen. Mon fragte ihn, ob ihr Vater gerade …

„Ich befürchte, ja", antwortete er murmelnd.

Sie gingen hinunter in das Esszimmer. Muriel und Meriss warteten auf sie, der Tisch war gedeckt worden, das Essen aufgetragen.

Obwohl sie freundlich waren zu ihm, spürte er doch die Eiseskälte, mit der sie ihn bedachten. Er spürte den ‚Temperaturunterschied' sofort, als er das Esszimmer betreten hatte, beschloss aber, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen.

* * *

Sie aßen gemeinsam, dann entschied sich die Familie, einen Spaziergang am Strand zu unternehmen. Er trug nichts zu diesem Vorschlag bei.

Er war nicht gerade in der Position, etwas zu entscheiden. Er war zwar nun ein Angehöriger, stand aber in dieser Familie als Angeheirateter an unterster Stelle.

Das kannte er schon.

Er war hatte schon so oft an der unterster Stufe einer Leiter gestanden, nach oben hinauf geblickt und beschlossen, eines Tages ganz oben zu stehen.

Dieses Mal hatte er nicht wirklich das Bedürfnis danach, eines Tages das Familienoberhaupt zu sein.

Er hatte ihre einzige Tochter, ihr sogar einziges Kind geheiratet. Und Mon erwartete sein Kind.

Wunderte es ihn so sehr, dass sie ihn nicht wirklich herzlich aufnahmen und als Sohn willkommen hießen?  
Es sprach so viel gegen ihn: Er war in ihrem Alter, etwa 30 Jahre älter als Mon, er war mächtig, würde kaum Zeit für Frau und Kind erübrigen können…und er hatte mit der Schwangerschaft die Karriere ihrer Tochter mehr oder weniger ruiniert.

_Nun, es zu einer Schwangerschaft kommen zu lassen, bedarf es nach wie vor zwei Personen!_

Dabei hatte er Mon ganz offiziell versichert, dass dem nichts im Wege stünde, würde sie weiterhin im Amt bleiben. Selbst die Regierung von Chandrila hatte Mon Mothma gebeten, Senatorin zu bleiben. Solange sie ihren Beruf vom Privatleben zu trennen wüsste.

Mon und er hatten erst gestern bewiesen, dass dem so war: Sie hatte sich komplett gegen einige seiner Notstandsvollmachten ausgelassen und war wieder auf Konfrontationskurs gefahren.

Muriel nahm sich ihrer Tochter an, Meriss hielt ihn etwas zurück. Sein Schwiegervater wollte ihn also allein sprechen. Sie kannten einander seit einigen Jahren.

Meriss sprach erst, als seine Tochter und seine Frau weit genug vorausgegangen waren, als dass sie in Hörweite waren. Palpatine wusste, worum es gehen würde. Das war auch nicht schwer zu erraten: Um Mons Karriere, ihre Zukunft.

„Ich weiß, worauf Ihr Abzielt, Meriss", begann er, um seine Kooperations- und Redebereitschaft zu signalisieren.

„So?"

„Eure Tochter wird ihre Karriere nicht zurückschrauben müssen wegen dem Kind."

_Ich werde aber alles unternehmen, hinter den Kulissen, **damit** sie es tut!_

„Und wie soll das möglich sein, Palpatine?"

Gut, nun die offizielle Version, die stets so gern vortrug. Ganz im Sinne der Republik, ganz im Sinne Palpatines, nicht ganz im Sinne Sidious'.

„Ich werde nicht mehr lange in Amt und Würden, nicht mehr lange Oberster Kanzler sein. Meine Karriereleiter ist zu Ende. Ich werde mich um unser Kind kümmern und Mons Karriere tatkräftig unterstützen."

„Würdet Ihr?" Meriss schien ihn mehr zu durchschauen, als ihm lieb war. Sein Schwiegervater, der einst sehr freundlich und offen zu ihm gewesen war, bevor er seine Tochter geheiratet hatte, trug sein Misstrauen offen zur Schau.

„Ja, würde ich. Und das weiß sie auch! Zumal,…so wird mir nicht langweilig."

„Langweilig?"

„Ich denke da an das besondere Beispiel von meinem Vorgänger Valorum. Seit seiner Amtsaufgabe sieht er überall Intrigen gegen sich und seine damalige Politik."

„Und Ihr wollt Euch dann als Hausmann betätigen?"

„ ‚Hausmann' ist vielleicht nicht das richtige Wort. Ich werde schon noch öffentlichen, ehrenamtlichen Ämtern nachgehen, sofern sie mit Allem zu vereinbaren sind."

„Gut."

Etwas der Eiseskälte in der warmen Sonne wich. Sollte er Meriss Mothma von sich überzeugt haben? Vielleicht ein ganz kleines Bisschen?

Aber, wenn Mon ihm schon diese wunderbare Rolle des treusorgenden Ehemanns abnahm, der in Zukunft ihre Karriere unterstützen würde, warum sollte er nicht ebenso die werten Schwiegereltern davon überzeugen können.

Gut, sollten seine Pläne eines Tages ihre Erfüllung erlangen, würde er sie genaustens beobachten müssen. Und sollten sie auch nur im Geringsten gegen ihn opponieren,…er hätte da schon einige Ideen.

Gut verschlossen in seinen privaten Aufzeichnungen. In seinen Plänen. In seinen Gedanken. In einigen, sich in der Vorbereitung befindlichen Gesetzesanträgen.

Eines Tages würde er über Alles und Jeden bestimmen und verfügen können.

Mon war nur durch Zufall, durch einen unglücklichen Umstand zur Königin auf dem Schachbrett geworden. Ihre Eltern hingegen waren, wie der Rest der Wesen, der Regierung, der Gesellschaft, nur Bauern.

Man würde sie entbehren können!

Meriss wechselte von sich aus das Thema und versuchte auf die private Schiene zu gelangen. Er fragte Palpatine über die Hochzeit aus, über ihre näheren Zukunftspläne, das Baby betreffend.

Fragen, die er beantworten konnte.

Fragen, die Mon sicherlich auch ihrer Mutter beantworten konnte, musste.

Brav einstudiert. Abgesprochen. Aber noch längst nicht beschlossen.

Er behielt es sich vor, etwaige Änderungen vorzunehmen.

Und das würde er gewiss tun.

Ein oder zwei.

Grundlegendes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Einladung zum Tanz**

**Kapitel 17**

Er war wirklich froh, den Anstandsbesuch bei seinen Schwiegereltern überstanden zu haben. Muriel, ihre Mutter, hatte ihn nach wie vor misstrauisch mit Blicken bedacht, Meriss hingegen taute auf und hatte sich ganz gut mit ihm verstanden.

„Du kennst doch die Mär von der bösen Schwiegermutter, oder, Cos? Jetzt hast du auch eine solche."

„Ich hätte vielmehr eine Schwiegermutter, die mich nicht als Verführer ihrer ach so kleinen Tochter ansieht."

„Sagte sie dir das?"

„Nein, aber das sagte ihre Blicke", er warf vorsichtig einen Blick in sein Arbeitszimmer in der Wohnung. Nur um festzustellen, dass dort bereits ein Haufen von Notizen lag, Post und einige Datenkassetten. Wenn er mal zwei Tage nicht in Coruscant weilte…

Er würde sich gleich wieder der Politik widmen. Mon hatte schließlich auch erwähnt, dass sie etwas zu tun habe.

* * *

Die Reaktion der Gesellschaft und des Senates waren äußerst gemischt. Die einen hatten ihnen überschwänglich gratuliert, die anderen äußerten sich nicht dazu. Das Loyalistenkomitee, dem Mon angehörte, war sehr überrascht gewesen, da Mon so gar nichts von einer Beziehung erzählt hatte, so zumindest Mon.

Er durfte es selbst erleben, als er eines Abends nach hause kam und das Komitee bei ihnen in der Wohnung tagte. Die Meetings gingen reihum, also war dies zu erwarten gewesen. Mon hatte es angekündigt.

Sie saßen im öffentlichen Salon, unter ihnen auch Organa und Amidala. Er traut ein, um ihnen einen guten Abend zu wünschen und um seine Frau zu begrüßen, die, aufgrund ihrer fortgeschrittenen Schwangerschaft, oft von zuhause aus arbeitete. Der Mediker hatte Mon geraten sich zu schonen, und ihr fast sogar Bettruhe verschrieben, nachdem sie neulich, gerade im 6. Monat, vorzeitige Wehen bekommen hatte. Natürlich hielt sie sich nicht wirklich daran.

_Zumindest ist sie nun hauptsächlich zuhause, wir sind einen Schritt weiter. Möglicherweise findet sie Geschmack daran…sie könnte ja, theoretisch noch als Beraterin arbeiten. Sie gänzlich aus der Politik zu vertreiben, wäre eine Verschwendung ihrer Talente._

Eine Begrüßung aller Teilnehmer, ein Streichen über ihre kleine Babykugel. Er hatte kein Interesse, sich zu ihnen zu gesellen. Zumal Amidala und Organa die Chance nutzen wollten, um einige Sachen noch mit ihm zu besprechen. Er lehnte ab.

„Wir sprechen zuhause nicht über Politik", erklärte Mon sofort, „Das erhält den Hausfrieden."

„Ich hätte morgen, gegen den Nachmittag, noch einen Termin frei", meinte er bereitwillig und als ihm zugesagt wurde, wies er ihnen diesen Termin zu. Er zog sich in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück…um von dort gleich in seinen Feierabend zu gehen.

Gemütlich setzte er sich auf eine der Couchen im privaten Salon. Er konnte die anderen Wesen in der Wohnung spüren, manchmal hörte er leise Wortfetzen. Er las in einer DataPaddatei und ließ sich von einem Servicedroiden etwas zu Trinken bringen.

Langsam wurde es spät, die Müdigkeit übermannte ihn. Das Komitee tagte scheinbar noch immer. Er verlagerte sich erneut in sein Arbeitszimmer und arbeitete nun doch noch ein wenig.

Er hatte wohl oder übel diesem ganzen Arrangement zustimmen müssen: Der Feind im eigenen Haus. Offiziell unterstütze er das Komitee ja eigentlich…

Eigentlich wollte er seine Ruhe, einen ruhigen Abend.

Aber, nun, eigentlich war er nun als Wolf unter den Schafen unterwegs. Und das, ohne erkannt zu werden.

_Ich mache mir stets meine Feinde zu Freunden. So bin ich besser im Bilde, sie sitzen zudem noch mit ihm Boot. Wenn sie mich attackieren, attackieren sie sich mit._

Mon saß sowieso nun zwischen zwei Stühlen. Sie musste zwischen Privatleben und Beruf unterscheiden. Er merkte, dass ihr das schwer fiel. Während er den Unterschied wusste, gelang es Mon nur schwer, die Politik hinter sich zu lassen und zuhause einfach nur seine Frau zu sein. Und Mon würde eher den Beruf aufgeben, als die Ehe zu gefährden. Sie wusste, dass sie als Alleinerziehende weitaus noch größere Schwierigkeiten haben würde. Zumal sie sich doch so wunderbar verstanden. Zumindest glaubte Mon das. Sein Plan ging langsam, ganz langsam auf.

Wie eine Blume, mit pechschwarzer Blüte. Sie blühte des Nachts, ungesehen. Sie brauchte nicht gegossen werden, sie nährte sich selbst.

Das Kind kam in etwas mehr als 12 Wochen, bis dahin hatte er noch Zeit, sich auf eine wirklich andere Situation umzustellen. Mit einem Baby tickten die Uhren anders.

Wie sollte er es handhaben, würde Sidious gefordert? Wenn Mon unterwegs war? Wenn er nicht weg konnte, da das Baby beaufsichtigt werden musste.

Es gab Momente, da sah er sich schon mit einem Kindersitz hinten auf dem Speeder durch die Versorgungstunnel in Richtung Hüttenstadt rasen, um Darth Tyrannus treffen zu können. Er hoffte, dass dies nur Befürchtungen, keine Visionen waren. Das Kind mit in die Einsatzzentrale zu nehmen, wäre vorerst kein Problem….zumindest solange der Zwerg noch nicht einordnen konnte, was sein Vater da tat.

Es würde schwer werden, sehr schwer.

Aber es war nun einmal passiert.

Noch vor wenigen Monaten war allen in bester Ordnung gewesen, alles im Lot. Dann kam der Ball, dann Mothma, dann die Schwangerschaft. Es folgte die Ehe.

Er hatte einst Darth Plagueis angelächelt, als der ihm andeutete, dass das, was mit ihm geschah, Liebe, auch auf ihn, Sidious, treffen konnte. Jederzeit. Unerwartet.

Plagueis hatte triumphiert.

_Hoffentlich schmorst du auch schön im Nexus, Meister. Im ewigen Chaos der Dunklen Seite!_

Darth Sidious legte die Arbeit beiseite und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Etwas, nur ein paar Minuten.

Noch immer war das Komitee da. Ob er es wagen sollte zu lauschen?

_Unnötig, ich erfahre es sowieso morgen. Ganz offiziell in meinem Büro._

Mon erzählte selten etwas von ihrer Arbeit im Komitee. Wenn sie schon schlecht Privat von Beruf trennen konnte, aber ihm von den Interna des Komitees zu erzählen, das konnte sie unterdrücken, verhindern, vermeiden.

Wann ging dieser Tag endlich zu Ende?


	18. Chapter 18

**Einladung zum Tanz**

**Kapitel 18**

Das Leben spielte sich ein, zwangsläufig musste es das ja. Es war viel zu tun. Das Baby kam bald, sein ganzes Leben veränderte sich gerade. Seine Wohnung auch.

Das Baby würde im Zimmer neben ihrem Schlafzimmer sein Reich bekommen. Mon hatte hierbei das Regiment übernommen und nahezu allein die Einrichtung des Zimmers übernommen. Er hatte sich lediglich immer über den neusten Stand informieren lassen und war brav jeden Abend in diesem Zimmer gewesen.

Mons Bauch wuchs von Tag zu Tag, sein Unbehagen über die Gesamtsituation ebenfalls. Er fühlt sich nicht unbedingt unwohl, eher emotional überfordert.

Erstmalig.

Es war zuviel für ihn.

Er gab es nicht zu.

Nein, unmöglich.

Das Baby fühlen zu dürfen, war eine völlig neue Erfahrung für ihn. Da wuchs neues Leben in Mon. Manchmal erschreckte es ihn. Manchmal freute er sich unbändig darüber. Manchmal stimmte es ihn traurig.

Das Zimmer schien komplett eingerichtet zu sein, wartete nur noch auf die Ankunft des zukünftigen Bewohners. Seine Frau schwirrte umher und blickte in jeden einzelnen Schrank.

„Suchst du etwas?"

„Nein, ich versuche herauszufinden, ob auch wirklich alles da ist."

„Sieh auf deiner Liste nach", schlug er vor. Mon hatte diese Liste vor Monaten angefertigt. Sie beinhaltete all die Dinge, die das Baby benötigte. „Wenn du alle Punkte dort durchgestrichen hast, ist alles vorbereitet."

„Es sind alle Punkte durchgestrichen…"

„Also?"

„Fertig."

_Endlich! Nun kann endlich Ruhe einkehren…zumindest bis unser Baby da ist._

„Haben deine Eltern einem Besuch zugesagt?", fragte er interessiert, obwohl er eigentlich hoffte, dass sie nicht zu Besuch kämen, um Mon Bestand zu leisten während der letzten Tage vor der Niederkunft. Dabei war es seine Idee, sein Vorschlag gewesen, dass stets jemand bei ihr war.

Wenn er schon nicht bei ihr sein konnte, aufgrund seiner Arbeit als Oberster Kanzler.

Mon hatte sofort an ihre Eltern gedacht.

Nun…er hatte gute Mine zum bösen Spiel gemacht.

Mit Meriss verstand er sich recht gut, mit Muriel weniger. Und das würde sich auch in Zukunft nicht wesentlich ändern.

Aber zumindest war dann jemand bei ihr!

Mon war vorerst in eine Art Mutterschutz gegangen, ihre Stellvertreterin saß für sie im Senat, Mon hingegen arbeitete von zuhause aus. Sie hatte sich ein kleines Arbeitszimmer eingerichtet.

Er konnte sich zurückhalten, dort ein wenig herum zu schnüffeln.

„Ja. Sie kommen nächste Woche und bleiben bis ich wieder auf dem Damm bin."

_Welch wage Beschreibung! ‚Auf dem Damm' beinhaltet alles von dem ersten Aufstehen nach der Geburt bis hin zur vollkommenen körperlichen Genesung etwa sechs Wochen nach der Niederkunft!_

„Gut, dann lasse ich passende Räumlichkeiten herrichten."

* * *

Er konnte wieder einmal nicht schlafen. Wie so oft in den letzten Wochen, Jahren. Mon lag neben ihm, er konnte ihren Atem hören. Sie schlief. Tief und fest. Die Schwangerschaft zerrte an ihren Kräften. Sie wirkte zerbrechlich, müde, erschöpft.

Ihr Bauch war zu einer richtig hübschen Kugel angewachsen. Und darin wuchs ihr Kind…sein Kind.

Er berührte vorsichtig ihren Leib. Er streichelte darüber. Das Baby bewegte sich etwas, wahrscheinlich schlief es. Oft trat es, wenn es wach war. Ein sehr aktives Kind. Gesund und munter.

Es war ein Wunder.

Ein reines Wunder.

Nur durch eine Abfolge von Begebenheiten geschehen, die, wären sie über einen längeren Zeitraum geschehen, niemals dazu geführt hätten, dass es entstanden wäre.

Ob er stolz war, Vater zu werden?  
Ja, natürlich. Selbst ein Sithlord war nicht gefeit vor Gefühlen, die in solch einer Situation aufkamen. Er musste lediglich aufpassen, dass sie seine Handlungen nicht beeinträchtigten.

Sein alter Meister hätte ihn in so einer Situation mit Sicherheit etwas schadenfroh angegrinst, aber gleich auf darauf hingewiesen, das Kinder die Zukunft waren.

Möglicherweise auch die Zukunft des Ordens.

Das schob er von sich. Er würde niemals sein Kind als seinen Schüler akzeptieren.

Niemals!

Eine viel zu enge emotionale Bindung würde er damit eingehen. Und das war sehr gefährlich. Gefährlich für beide Seiten. Für dem Meister, wie für den Schüler.

Nur durfte natürlich auch kein Talent brach liegen bleiben…er würde sich zu gegebener Zeit damit beschäftigen.

Mon kuschelte sich unbewusst an ihn. Er hatte sich an ihre Nähe, ihre Wärme und ihre Zärtlichkeit gewöhnt. Er mochte es sogar. Er würde es schmerzlich vermissen, wenn die Zeiten sich ändern würden.

Er spürte, dass ihn von Tag zu Tag, von Minute zu Minute mehr mit ihr verband.

Er bewegte sich auf gefährlichem Terrain. Auf emotional gefährlichem Terrain.

Dennoch sträubte er sich immer mehr dagegen, dieses Terrain zu verlassen. Im Gegenteil: Er wollte bleiben.

Sich gegen Gefühle zu wehren, ließ ihn hart werden.

Zugegeben: Er mochte sie durchaus…sehr, das Baby liebte er sogar. Es war seine kleine Familie. Seine Frau, sein Kind, sein Heim.

Es war schwer für ihn, sich dies einzugestehen. Aber es war notwendig. Mit seinen Plänen brachte er nun auch seine Familie in Gefahr. Er hatte weitere Maßnahmen ergreifen müssen, damit Mon bloß nicht hinter seine Geheimnisse kam.

Obwohl…? Würde sie ihn jetzt noch verraten, ihn an den Jedirat ausliefern? Den Vater ihres Kindes? Ihren Mann?

Durchaus hatte er die Möglichkeit es ihr zu gestehen schon einige Male durchgespielt, es aber immer wieder von sich geschoben. Der Zeitpunkt war noch zu früh, viel zu früh. Es musste noch viel mehr passieren, damit Mon nicht wollte, dass sie ihn verlor. Dass sie ihn, den Sith, in seinem Vorhaben die Republik zu stürzen und den Jedirat zu vernichten, unterstützen würde.

Und dazu bedurfte es nur dreier Worte, die aber sehr gewichtig waren. Aber sie mussten aus ihrem Mund kommen. Und viel schlimmer, er musste ihr gleichermaßen antworten.

„_Ich liebe dich!"_


	19. Chapter 19

**Einladung zum Tanz**

**Kapitel 19**

„Kannst du nicht schlafen?"

_Sie war wach?_

„Debatten verfolgen mich selbst in den Schlaf. Und was ist es bei dir?"

„Hunger."

_Hunger? Na wunderbar. Heißhungerattacken. _

„Und worauf?", er versuchte interessiert zu klingen, während Mon schon vorsichtig aus dem gemeinsamen Bett kletterte. Ihr Bauch war unübersehbar angewachsen. Bis zur Geburt würde es nicht mehr lange hin sein, vielleicht noch zwei oder drei Wochen. Dass das Baby pünktlich auf Termin geboren würde, hielt er für unwahrscheinlich, sehr unwahrscheinlich. Aber zumindest hatte er sich geschworen, und es bereits in seinem Büro angekündigt, dass er sich einen Tag nach der Geburt des Babys „frei nehmen" würde, um alle wichtigen Amtsgänge selbst zu tun und um sich ganz mit seiner kleinen Familie zu beschäftigen.

Seine junge Frau kehrte einige Minuten später zurück, mit einem Tablett voller Nahrungsmittel. Einige Male hatte er sich dazu verleiten lassen, aus vorgegaukelter Loyalität, mit ihr des Nachts Heißhungerattacken zu zelebrieren. Und wie viele andere werdende Väter hatte er etwas zugenommen…aus „Loyalität".

„Magst du?", fragte sie, als sie zurück ins Bett kletterte und es sich so richtig gemütlich machen wollte.

„Heute nicht, Mon, aber ich wünsche dir einen guten Appetit."

Er sah ihr gerne beim Essen zu, denn wenn sie aß, ging es dem Kind auch gut. Er streichelte vorsichtig ihren Bauch. Das Baby war mittlerweile auch etwas aktiver, es war aufgewacht und trat gelegentlich gegen Mons Bauchdecke.

Ein seltsames Gefühl.

So winzig, und doch so allmächtig!

Das Baby würde sehr machtsensitiv sein. Er schirmte es bereits jetzt ab. Das war das Beste. Bevor die Jedi…

Ein Baby zu bekommen, ein machtsensitives noch dazu, war gefährlich für einen Sith. Da hatte es Plagueis schon leichter gehabt: Dessen Sohn war praktisch machtblind gewesen. Soweit Palpatine wusste, war aus dem Jungen auch etwas Anständiges geworden. Er hatte ihn vor einigen Jahren zufällig wieder gesehen. Der inzwischen erwachsene junge Mann hatte ihn nicht erkennen können. Wie denn auch? Er war stets verhüllt gewesen, und der junge war selten bei ihren Treffen zugegen gewesen.

Dieses Baby hingegen barg eine Gefahr für die Jedi…, aber auch für ihn!

* * *

Das Baby kam viel zu früh. Noch bevor Mon unter elterliche Aufsicht geraten kannte. Er war schon seit dem frühen Morgen im Büro gewesen, im Senat, als gegen Mittag der Anruf hereinkam. Sate Pestage hatte ihn entgegen genommen und hatte ihn auch weitergeleitet. 

„Mon? Was ist denn?"

_Bitte sag jetzt nicht, dass dir bloß langweilig ist, Mon. Tu's nicht!_

„Mei…meine Fruchtblase ist geplatzt."

Stille. Sein Atem stockte. Jetzt? Wie unpassend! Für gleich war eine der wichtigsten Debatten der letzten Zeit angesetzt worden und…

„Hast du Wehen?"

„Ja…"

Er schloss die Augen. So viel zur Planung! Er würde sofort nach hause fliegen müssen, um dafür zu sorgen, dass seine Frau auf die Medstation gelangte. Also gut.

„Ich bin in wenigen Minuten bei dir, hörst du, Mon? Hast du schon die Hebamme benachrichtigt?"

„Hm…beeil dich!"

Damit legte er auf, erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und verließ sein Büro,…zumindest versuchte er es. Er wies Pestage an, alle Termine für den heutigen und morgigen Tag zu verschieben. Sein Shuttle wartete an der Landebahn, so wie immer. Seine Leibgardisten, vier an der Zahl, begleiteten ihn.

Er wurde nervös, ohne, dass er es wollte. Er konnte es aber nicht verhindern. Das war sein erstes Kind und die erste Geburt, die er würde erleben dürfen. Er wusste aber noch immer nicht, ob er bei der Niederkunft anwesend sein würde. Er war unsicher. Seine Anwesendheit würde ihre emotionale Bindung zueinander noch weiter schüren. Eine Geburt verband schließlich. Besonders, wenn er dann das Baby erstmals im Arm halten dürfte…

Der Flug zurück nach Republica 500 schien ewig zu dauern, obwohl sie rasch vorankamen. Aber mit jeder Minute, die verstrich, wurde er unruhiger. Sie landeten auf der private Plattform und er rannte fast schon ins Gebäude. Warum er dies tat, wusste er nicht. Er war schon seit Jahren nicht mehr so gelaufen. Jetzt konnte er sein Alter regelrecht spüren.

Er betrat seine Wohnung und konnte Mon zuerst nicht finden. Dafür sah er einen Servicedroiden in der Küche, der offensichtlich eine klare, teilweise leicht rötliche Flüssigkeit aufzuwischen versuchte. Sie befand sich im Ankleidezimmer, sich versuchte, sich ihrer mit Fruchtwasser besudelten Kleider zu entledigen. Rasch trat er zu ihr und bot ihr seine Hilfe an.

„Wie lange hast du bereits Wehen?", wollte er wissen.

„Sie begannen mit seinem Treten, dann platzte…", sie zuckte zusammen, offensichtlich eine Wehe. Sie hielt sich an ihm fest. „Sie waren gleich heftig…und kommen in kurzen Abständen."

„Meinst du, du schaffst es bis in die Medstation?", fragte er sie besorgt, wirklich besorgt. Nicht gespielt, wahre Sorge. Um das Wohlbefinden des Babys, aber auch um das Ihre.

„Nein,…"

„Ich bitte um eine Trage, einverstanden? Und dass medizinisches Personal uns begleitet."

Mon nickte nur. Er griff nach seinem Comeinheit, die unter seinem Mantel verborgen war, rief die Medstation an und bot um Trage und medizinische Hilfe. Die Wehen seiner Frau seien zu stark, als dass sie selbst dorthin laufen könnte. Das Com landete wieder unter seinem Mantel.

Das alles entwickelte sich zu einem Alptraum. So hatte er ich das Ganze bei Weitem nicht vorgestellt. Mon zitterte in seinen Armen, sie schien auch nicht zu wissen, was gerade geschah. Er führte sie vorsichtig ins Schlafzimmer und half ihr, sich auf das gemachte Bett zu legen. Erneut zuckte Mon zusammen, dann schrie sie. Der Schrei ging ihm durch Mark und Bein. Etwas schien nicht in Ordnung zu sein. Er spürte Panik…das Baby geriet in Aufruhr, es hatte Stress.

Mon winkelte die Beine an, öffnete ihren Schoß.

_Was machst du da?_

Plötzlich fing sie an, den Saum ihres Kleides in Richtung Hüfte zu schieben. Er ahnte das Schlimmste! Das Baby…

„Mon? Nicht pressen!"

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab, doch alles, was er hören konnte war ein erschöpftes: „Es ist zu spät…ich spüre das Köpfchen in meinem Becken…!"

_Nein…? Das Baby kommt... jetzt!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Einladung zum Tanz**

**Kapitel 20**

Es lief ihm eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Nichts, was Mon oder seine kleine Familie betraf, schien nach Plan zu laufen. Eher im Gegenteil: Er saß mit seiner Frau in der eigenen Wohnung fest. Sie in den Preßwehen, das Baby bereits auf dem halben Weg nach draußen. Und, sie waren allein. Seine Leibgardisten, die draußen ihren Dienst schoben, zählte er nicht.

Die Hilfe, die er angefordert hatte, würde wohl zu spät eintreffen. Es ah ganz so aus, als würde Mon dort niederkommen, wo sie das Baby auch gezeugt hatten: In ihrem Bett!

„Hol schnell so viele Handtücher wie möglich,…bitte!", flüsterte sie matt. Sie atmete ganz nach Vorschrift ihrer Hebamme, Schweiß ließ ihre Stirn glänzen. Sie musste Schmerzen ertragen, aushalten. Er nickte nur, stand schnell auf und suchte Handtücher zusammen. Er durchsuchte Schränke, fand aber zuerst nicht das Gesuchte.

_Wo, verdammt noch mal, waren noch gleich…? Ah, da!_

Die Gefühle, die plötzlich über ihn hereinbrachen, gefielen ihm nicht.

Überhaupt nicht!

Nicht im Mindesten!

Angst.

Besorgnis.

Panik…er spürte Panik in ihm anschwellen. Er wusste nicht, wie er ihr helfen konnte. Er hatte sich über die Jahre einiges an Wissen angeeignet, aber Geburtshilfe war nicht darunter gewesen! Er versuchte, sich durch bewusstes Atmen zu beruhige. Es gelang ihm nicht wirklich. Diese Situation war zu extrem und lief gerade komplett aus dem Ruder. Er war überfordert.

Mon entledigte sich auf dem Bett gerade ihres Slips. Sie war ungewöhnlich ruhig geworden, atmete brav.

„Die Handtücher", er befolgte Mons Anweisungen, legte ihr etliche der Handtücher unter, zog ihren Saum bis zur Hüfte hinaus. Deutlich erblickte er zwischen ihren weit auseinander klaffenden Schamlippen ein kleines Bisschen eines Kopfes. Das Baby!

_Bei der Macht…!_

„Ich kann es sehen, Mon."

_Das darf alles nicht wahr sein! Bitte…_

Plötzlich wurde es unruhig. Zwei der Leibgardisten ließen die Hebamme und jemandem vom Medteam durch. Die Hebamme erkannte, und sagte, dass ein Transport auf gar keinen Fall in Frage käme. Das Baby sei jeden Moment auf der Welt.

Er blieb. Er hatte jetzt schon so viel gesehen, dass er den Rest der Geburt ohne weiteres wegstecken würde. Mon schrie nicht mehr, sie stöhnte nur noch, hielt seine Hand. Ihre Finger waren mit den Seinen verharkt.

Die Hebamme übernahm da Kommando. Kurze Zeit später glitt das Baby aus ihrem Körper und schrie gellend. Die Hebamme säuberte das Neugeborene kurz und legte es dann seiner Mutter an die Brust. Die Eltern sollten das junge Leben begrüßen können.

Seine Frau weinte. Er wusste nicht, was er fühlen sollte.

Glück…?

„Ein gesundes Mädchen. Gratulation, Eure Exzellenzen!", meinte die Hebamme lächelnd zu ihnen.

Damit war auch klar, wie das Baby heißen würde: Lieda. Der Name war Mons Idee gewesen und er hatte ihn als passend erachtet. Gut, also ‚Lieda'.

Er starrte das Bündelchen Mensch an. Seine Tochter. Er hatte eine Tochter! Lieda. Das Mädchen blickte auch ihn an, fixierte ihn regelrecht. Er musste lächeln. Das gefiel ihm.

„Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, Mon", flüsterte er ihr zu und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund. Er war wirklich sehr stolz, schließlich kam es nicht alle Tage vor, dass er Vater wurde! Er lächelte, musste auch in seinem Innern lächeln. Möglicherweise war er gerade so glücklich wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben.

Er spürte wie die Macht durch seine kleine Tochter floss, sie würde eines Tages, bei besonderer Förderung, sehr mächtig werden. Aber daran sollte er jetzt noch nicht denken. Kaum ein paar Minuten alt wie sie erst war. Gerade erst ihre ersten selbstständigen Atemzüge machend.

Mon beantwortete seinen Kuss, sie lächelte und weinte zugleich.

Die Kleine wurde gewaschen, dann auch wurde Mon gesäubert, das Bett abgezogen. Er landete vor der Tür.

* * *

Unschlüssig hatte er sich in sein privates Arbeitszimmer zurückgezogen. Er hatte sogar schon in seinem Büro angerufen. Pestage würde an diverse Holonachrichtensender die Mitteilung schicken, dass der Oberste Kanzler Palpatine und die Senatorin von Chandrila, Mon Mothma, soeben Eltern einer kleinen Tochter mit dem Namen ‚Lieda' geworden waren.

Nun versuchte er, seine Schwiegereltern zu erreichen, die eigentlich übermorgen hätten eintreffen sollen. Um auf Mon Acht zu geben. Damit jemand bei ihr war, wenn…

Nun, das war jetzt nicht mehr nötig.

Meriss nahm an und erriet sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte: „Ist etwas mit Mon?"

„Nun, ja…das Baby ist gerade eben zur Welt gekommen. Ihr und Muriel habt eine Enkeltochter, Meriss."

„Das Baby ist schon da?"

_Sonst hätte ich euch freiwillig auch nicht angerufen! Zumal, wenn ihr übermorgen gekommen wärt…?_

„Ja, ein Mädchen. Kräftig und gesund. Ihr Name ist Lieda."

Meriss und Muriel Mothma beschlossen, sofort nach Coruscant zu fliegen. Sie würden gegen Mitternacht auf Coruscant ankommen.

Kaum hatte er das Gespräch beendet, als auch schon die Hebamme eintrat und ihm ein Bündel in den Arm drückte. Seine Frau würde gerade gebadet, sagte sie, er könne sich derweil einwenig um das Töchterchen kümmern.

Darth Sidious lächelte, als er allein mit _seiner_ Tochter war. Er würde ihren Midichlorianeranteil in den nächsten Tagen messen. Gewiss würde dieser sehr hoch sein. Er blickte sie an, sie starrte aus blauen Augen zurück, seinen Augen. Gähnte müde, ballte die Händchen zu winzigen Fäustchen.

„Ich hoffe, meine Tochter, dass deine Geburt der einzige Anlass gewesen ist, der meine Pläne hätte beeinträchtigen können!"

Die Kleine verstand ihn nicht, dass wusste er. Sie war zu klein. Zu klein, um alles zu verstehen. Sie blickte ihn an, schloss die Augen. War zufrieden mit ihrer kleinen Welt.

Die Vergangenheit, die Gegenwart, die Zukunft.

Die Galaxis änderte sich von Tag zu Tag, minütlich, sekündlich.

In weniger als einem Jahr war sein Leben komplett auf den Kopf gestellt worden.

Ja, das Baby war eine Gefahr für ihn und den Orden der Sith. Gleichzeitig war es aber auch die Zukunft der Sith. Er wollte keine Visionen über Liedas Zukunft erhaschen, nein. Man würde sehen, was die Zukunft brachte. Aber was auch immer es sein würde, alles würde stets nach seinem Plan gehen.

Endlich wieder.

Hoffte er.

Wünschte er.

* * *

Mon lag erschöpft im Bett, im weiten Nachthemd, die Wiege neben dem Bett. Die Hebamme hatte empfohlen, das Mädchen die ersten Nächte bei ihnen nächtigen zu lassen. Ein praktischer Grund, denn so würde keiner von ihnen großartig aufstehen müssen. Mon sollte nicht aufstehen. Sie schien schwach zu sein. Auch in seinen Augen. Müde, kraftlos, matt.

Sie würde erst einmal etwas schlafen müssen.

Demnach fiel das Vergnügen das Empfangskomitee für seine Schwiegereltern zu spielen, zwangsläufig an ihn. Das war ihm nun unwichtig. Wichtiger war, dass sie sich rasch erholte und dass sich mit dem Kind alles einspielte. Denn je zügiger dies geschah, desto schneller waren Meriss und besonders Muriel wieder auf dem Rückweg nach Chandrila.

„Sie sind gegen Mitternacht hier", er trat zu ihr und legte ihr Lieda in den Arm. Er gab ihr einen langen Kuss. „Vielleicht solltest du bist dahin etwas Schlaf suchen."

„Und was machst du derweil? Zurück in den Senat? Die Debatten…"

„Ich bin entschuldigt. Ich hatte doch versprochen, mir frei zu nehmen."

_Schließlich hast **du** mir doch versichert, wie wichtig für so einen Winzling die ersten Tage waren!_

Mon lächelte ihn offen an, öffnete dann mit leicht zittrigen Händen das Oberteil ihres Nachthemds und bot der Kleinen die Brust an. Mit Erfolg. Lieda begann zu Nuckeln. Zwar schoss die Milch erst in ein oder zwei Tagen ein, doch die Hebamme hatte ihr hierzu geraten.

„Cos?"

„Ja?"

„Ich befürchte…, ich liebe dich…"

Er musste leise lachen, beugte sich zu ihr, streichelte ihre Wange, küsste sie warm. Sie hatte die drei Worte gesagt, laut und deutlich. An ihn adressiert. Zwar im Nachklang zur Geburt, aber…sie würde es nicht sagen, wenn sie nicht daran glaubte, davon überzeugt war, ihn tatsächlich zu lieben.

Das war gut, sehr gut.

_Und nun?_


	21. Chapter 21

**Einladung zum Tanz**

**Kapitel 21**

_Ja, was nun? Muss ich lügen? Lüge ich überhaupt…? Etwas zumindest…_

„Ich liebe dich auch, Mon", antwortete er flüsternd. Er gab ihr einen erneuten Kuss. Damit war klar, dass sich ihre Beziehung eine weitere emotionale Ebene nach oben gepuscht hatte. Sie hatten sich ihre „Liebe" gestanden und so befürchtete er, dass sie in Zukunft zu dieser stehen würden.

Aber das würde auch etwas Gutes mit sich bringen: Er erschien schwach. Die Liebe zu einer Frau, zu seiner Familie, ließ ihn schwach und beeinflussbar aussehen. Obwohl dies absolut nicht zutraf!

Zugleich stieg sein Ansehen noch mehr, da es sich immer gut machte, eine kleine Familie zu haben. Und dann auch noch mit Senatorin Mon Mothma. Der Senatorin, die sehr aktiv in der Opposition arbeitete und sich gerne Diskussionen leistete. Das ließ ihn nicht nachtragend erscheinen, und zeigte deutlich, dass man sehr wohl Privates von Beruf trennen konnte.

„Ich werde Meriss und Muriel heute Nacht abholen. Meinst du, dass du fit genug bist, sie zu empfangen?"

„Ich denke schon", antwortete sie.

* * *

Langsam wurde es Abend, dann Nacht. Einige Male war er leise ins Schlafzimmer gegangen und hatte nach seiner Familie gesehen. Die Hebamme schaute auch einige Male noch nach ihr und würde es auch in den nächsten Tagen tun. Mon schlief tief und fest, Lieda schlummerte selig in ihrer Wiege. Manchmal bewegte sich die Kleine im Schlaf.

Er hatte die Zeit genutzt, um seine Pläne etwas zu präzisieren. Bei einem Glas Wein. Zur Feier des Tages.

Er sah zum Chronometer im privaten Salon. Er musste sich bald auf den Weg machen, sie vom Chance Palp abzuholen. Einem Raumhafen, der seinen Namen trug. Möglicherweise war seine Schwiegermutter dieses Mal freundlicher zu ihm. Jetzt, wo das Baby da war. Wahrscheinlich würde Muriel sich sofort in ihre Enkelin vernarren, Meriss sicherlich ebenso.

Er informierte sich, ob das Raumschiff, das seine Schwiegereltern nutzten, pünktlich eintreffen würde. Als dem so war, ging er erneut ins Schlafzimmer und weckte seine Frau.

Mon gähnte müde, war aber schon deutlich ausgeruhter. Sie schaffte es ins Bad, um sich etwas herzurichten. Ein Blick in die Wiege verriet ihm, dass Lieda ihre Augen geöffnet hatte. Sie war hellwach.

Er holte aus seinem Kleiderschrank im Ankleidezimmer einen warmen Mantel. Es wurde langsam wieder kühler. Nachts wurde es kalt.

Mon kam gerade aus dem Bad zurück, da zog er sich vorsichtig zu ihm. Wenn sie sich ihre so genannte Liebe schon gestanden hatten, so sollten sie sich auch so benehmen. Ein Kuss.

„Hast du Schmerzen?"

„Nein, keine direkten. Eher eine Art Muskelkater. Aber das ist bald vorbei."

Ein weiterer Kuss.

„Lieda ist wach", bemerkte er, beide blickten in die Wiege. Die Kleine starrte ihre Eltern an. Dann begann sie zu weinen. Mon beugte sich über die Wiege und nahm Lieda auf den Arm. Die Kleine beruhigte sich.

„Ich bin bald zurück", versprach er.

Musste er versprechen.

Vielmehr würde er lieber bei ihnen bleiben.

* * *

Das Schiff hatte doch ein paar Minuten Verspätung. Er wartete, bewacht von seinen Leibgardisten, in der fast leeren Wartehalle des Raumhafens. Nach Mitternacht landete dann das Schiff von Chandrila, die Passagiere trafen ein. Unter ihnen auch Meriss und Muriel Mothma. Er begrüßte seine Schwiegereltern angemessen und sorgte dafür, dass das Gepäck seinen Weg in den Shuttle fand. Muriel schien aufgeregt zu sein, da sie ganz vergaß, ihm gelegentlich mit prüfenden Blicken zu bedenken.

„Wie geht es den beiden?", fragte sie sofort.

„Gut. Sie brauchte nicht auf die Medstation, ist also zuhause. Und die Kleine testet bereits ihre Stimmbänder."

Muriel lächelte.

Seltsam. Er hatte sie noch nie richtig lächeln sehen, schon gar nicht in seine Richtung.

„Und die Kleine hatte es eilig?"

„Sehr eilig! Mon musste im Schlafzimmer entbinden, da wir es nicht mehr zur Medstation geschafft hätten."

Sie verließen Chance Palp und flogen mit dem Shuttle zurück zu Republica 500. Während des Fluges wurde er ausgehorcht. Das war sehr ungewohnt für ihn, aber er antwortete, soweit er antworten konnte. Er war froh, heilfroh, als sie endlich das Gebäude erreichten. Servicedroiden schwärmten sofort zum Shuttle, um das Gepäck zu entladen und in das Gästezimmer zu bringen.

Er hielt sich von nun an im Hintergrund.

Beobachtete. Analysierte.

Ein Wolf im Schafspelz.

Mon hatte sich heute komplett mit ihm eingelassen. Sie meinte, sie habe sein Herz geöffnet. Er hingegen wusste, dass ihm ihr Herz gehörte!

Ein Kreischen war zu hören.

Lieda!

_Irgendetwas gefällt dem Würmchen nicht…ist sie womöglich nachtaktiv?_

Er schluckte seine Bedenken hinunter und führte Meriss und Muriel zum Schlafzimmer.

Ungern allerdings.

Mon sollte liegen. Es war Nacht. Also?

Mon lag im Bett und fütterte das Neugeborene mit einer Flasche Milch. Sie blickte ihnen entgegen und lächelte. Meriss und Muriel begrüßten ihre Tochter. Umarmten, herzten sie.

Ihm wurde übel.

All die Herzlichkeit, die überschwängliche, auch sehr übertriebe Freunde.

Ein Baby bedeutete Freude, doch wie er sah, wie seine Tochter begutachtet und gemustert wurde, kochte Wut in ihm hoch.

Er zog sich kurz zurück, beruhigte sich.

Dass seine Schwiegereltern derart reagieren würde,…natürlich, aber so übertrieben? Er würde zu verhindern wissen, dass Lieda verhätschelt würde. Sie hatte ihn in dem Moment wieder zu ignorieren begonnen, da sie Mon und Lieda erblickten.

Mon und Lieda konnten nichts dafür. Ihnen wurde unfreiwillig viel Aufmerksamkeit zuteil. Das würde sich rasch legen.

Dann begann der Alltag.

Er spürte die Müdigkeit. Ein ereignisreicher Tag ging zu Ende. Morgen würde er alle Behördengänge absolvieren. Er würde Meriss bitten, ihn zu begleiten. Da machte sich gut in der Presse und bei den Senatoren. Wenn er mit seinem Schwiegervater erschien. Den braven, treuen, pflichtbewussten Gatten mimte.

Manchmal war er das auch, er konnte es spüren.

Spüren, dass da mehr Gefühle für Mon waren, als er es wollte. Er verlor die Übersicht, den Einfluss…

Er wollte nur noch schlafen. Neben ihr liegen. Ruhe, Entspannung, Schlaf. Vielleicht noch einen Kuss, auf den Mund. Ein Gähnen von Lieda.

_Was machst du nur mit mir, Mon? Und Lieda? Was macht ihr mit mir?_

Er hörte, dass Mon nach ihm rief. Wunderte sie sich etwa, dass er sich zurückhielt. Er setzte seine Maske auf, lächelte glücklich.

Sidious unterdrückte seine Emotionen und ließ Palpatine ins Schlafzimmer treten, neben Mon Platz nehmen und ihren Worten lauschen. Sidious war froh, dass es spät war. Meriss und Muriel waren müde, sie zogen sich bald zurück. Das Schlafzimmer gehörte nun wieder ihnen. Lieda schlief selig in den Armen seiner Frau.

Alles war gut.

Jetzt blieb abzuwarten was geschah.

Sidious war unzufrieden. Palpatine hingegen war das glücklichste Wesen in der Galaxis.


	22. Chapter 22

**Einladung zum Tanz**

**Kapitel 22**

Lieda bestimmte von nun an den Tagesrhythmus. Mons, den seiner Schwiegereltern und seinen. Bereits in ihrer ersten Nacht auf Erden hatte sie um 0400 die gesamte Wohnung zusammen geschrieen und war nur mit ganz viel Überredungskunst zu beruhigen. Mit viel Schmusen und einer Flasche Milch. Er hatte seine kleine Tochter füttern dürfen, Mon hatte den…Rest übernommen. Es fiel ihm schwer, dieses kleine Wesen dermaßen nah an sich heran zu lassen. Er wusste, dass kleine Kinder instinktiv die Wahrheit wussten. Lieda würde spüren, wer und was er war. Das wollte er nicht.

Er erledigte am nächsten Tag alle nötigen Gänge, um seine Tochter registrieren zu lassen. Er wich Senatoren und Beratern aus, wollte möglichst allein sein. Sein Schwiegervater Meriss begleitete ihn und unterschrieb als Zeuge die diversen Urkunden.

Er wusste das spätestens morgen, wenn er wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß, arbeitete und Pläne schmiedete, jeder nach Lieda frage würde, Erkundigungen einziehen wollte.

Wie es der werten Gattin gehe?

Und dem kleinen Töchterchen?

Er wusste, dass es ganz in der Natur der Wesen lag, neugierig zu sein und er wusste, dass er von nun an etwas offener sein musste. Sein Privatleben offerieren, zu einem gewissen Grad. Vielleicht sollte er ein Holo von Lieda an die wichtigsten Presseagenturen reichen lassen? Dann würde einige Tage Ruhe herrschen? Würde Ruhe herrschen?

* * *

Er hatte die Anfragen und neugierigen Gespräche zähneknirschend zugelassen und auch in gewissen Maßen beantwortet. Er blieb solange wie nötig unter Wesen, dann zog er sich stets zurück, um allein zu sein. Er freute sich, abends nach hause zu kommen. Plötzlich waren da zwei Menschen, die ihn erwarteten.

Er musste lächeln. Das neue Leben, mit Kind, gefiel ihm. Auch wenn sie nachts schrie. Auch wenn er nachts aufstehen musste, um seine Frau zu unterstützen. Auch wenn er am Morgen oft noch müde im Senat erschien.

Sein Ansehen war nun, als Familienvater, noch weiter angestiegen. Er war so populär wie noch nie. Er war gleichzeitig schwach und mächtig. Sehr mächtig. Der mächtigste Mann in der Galaxis…der sich nachts von seiner kleinen Tochter herumscheuchen ließ.

Er dachte nicht einen Moment daran, dass er anstelle einer Tochter lieber einen Sohn gehabt hätte. Nein, Lieda war hochgradig machtsensitiv, ihr Wert überstieg seinen bei Weitem!

Die Holosprechanlage schaltete sich ein, Pestage erschien: „Eure Frau würde gerne zu Euch, Eure Exzellenz."

„Lasst sie eintreten!" Mon? Jetzt? Hier? Die Geburt war noch keine Woche her, sie sollte sich schonen. Er hätte sich denken können, dass die Senatorin schnellstmöglich zurück an die Arbeit wollte. Es war noch nicht an der Zeit, sie zu bitten, das Amt aufzugeben, um sich nur auf Lieda zu konzentrieren. Er hatte schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt, dass er mit ihr noch weitere Kinder zeugen könnte…und dann musste Mon zwangsläufig aus der Politik den Rückzug antreten.

Seine Frau betrat sein Büro. Darth Sidious setzte die Maske ‚Palpatine' auf, lächelte, freute sich, seine Familie zu sehen. Mon trug ein Bündel auf dem Arm, sie hatte Lieda dabei. Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf, umrundete den Schreibtisch und trat auf sie zu.

„Deine Mutter erlaubte dir das Aufstehen?", fragte er verwundert und gab ihr zur Begrüßung einen Kuss. Eine Neuerung seit dem ‚Bekenntnis'.

„Der Mediker war da, auch die Hebamme. Alles ist in Ordnung, ich soll mich nur ein wenig schonen."

Schonen war ein dehnbarer Begriff.

_Du solltest zuhause bleiben! Du beginnst erneut, mir im Weg zu stehen, ‚Schatz'!_

„Und da hast du Lieda den Senat gezeigt?"

„Mein Büro", gab sie zu, „Und dann dachte ich mir, wir könnten auch gleich bei dir vorbeischauen."

„Ich freue mich über euren Besuch", er nahm ihr das Bündel Kind ab und wiegte es. Lieda war wach und blicke ihn an, „Hallo Lieda!"

„Meine Eltern werden heute Abend abreisen müssen", erklärte Mon plötzlich, „Es gibt Probleme im Stadtrat, meine Mutter soll vermitteln."

_Mein Dank gilt dem Stadtrat. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich zerfleischen würden, wenn Muriel fern blieb. Mein Dank gilt Meriss, dem es gelungen ist, mir Muriel vom Hals zu halten und mich nie mit ihr allein ließ. Mein Dank gilt Frau und Tochter…_

„Das ist schade", er log überzeugend. Er verspürte Freude. Freude, nicht ständig beäugt zu werden, misstrauisch begutachtet zu werden. Muriel konnte ihn noch immer nicht sonderlich leiden, doch konnte er nicht gegen sie vorgehen. Er hatte überlegt, sich seiner Schwiegermutter zu entledigen. Unfälle geschahen so schnell heutzutage. Aber das würde Mon noch enger an ihre Familie binden. Er würde um Muriel trauern müssen, um Mon zu halten. Und wer wusste denn schon, ob Muriel nicht eines Tages nützlich sein könnte. Ihm nützlich sein könnte.

„Aber wir können sie ja demnächst besuchen", fügte er hinzu.

Mon nickte: „Ich werde ab morgen langsam wieder in mein Amt zurückkehren. Ich habe gerade nachgesehen, wohin ich ihr Bettchen stellen könnte in meinem Büro."

Mon wollte das tatsächlich durchziehen? Nun gut, dabei würde sie rasch an ihre Grenzen stoßen. Ihm sollte es recht sein.

Sidious ärgerte sich innerlich sehr. Warum nur hatte Chandrila Mon als Senatorin im Amt gelassen? Weil er es befürwortet hatte! Er der Regierung versichert hatte, dass Mon eine Heirat und ein Kind nicht einschränken würden, die richtigen Entscheidungen zu fällen!

_Nun gut…_

Er versprach pünktlich zu Verabschiedung seiner Schwiegereltern zuhause zu sein. Danach war sein Heim auch wieder sein Heim.

* * *

Nur zu gern hatte er sich bereit erklärt, auf seine Tochter Acht zu geben, während Mon noch zu einem Meeting des Loyalistenkomitees musste. Er konnte sie beaufsichtigen, während er in seinem privaten Arbeitszimmer noch diverse Arbeiten erledigte.

Dachte Palpatine.

Dann kam der Anruf für Darth Sidious…

Was nun? Lieda war bei ihm, sie war wach und beschäftigte sich mit den Klangkörpern des Mobiles, welches über ihr hing. Sie konnte schon lächeln und lachen mit ihren fast drei Monaten.

Er konnte sie nicht allein lassen oder einem Ammendroiden überlassen. Lieda hasste Ammendroiden und schrie dann immer solange, bis ein Elternteil sich erbarmte, zurückblieb, um sie zu beaufsichtigen oder mit ins Büro nahm.

_Dann mußt du mich wohl begleiten, Engelchen._

Er hob Lieda hoch auf seinen Arm und ging mit ihr ins Kinderzimmer. Er zog ihr etwas Wärmeres an, wickelte sie in eine Decke und setzte sie in den Tragekorb. Ein Schnuller im Mund würde dafür sorgen, dass sie während der Übertragung still war.

Der Aufzug, der ihn in die geheimen Räume, tief versteckt in Republica 500, brachte, war schon immer da gewesen, hatte vor vielen Jahrhunderten als Lastenaufzug gedient. Bevor das Gebäude mehrere Male umgestaltet worden war. Niemand wusste mehr von diesem Aufzug, Pläne auf denen er eingezeichnet war, existierten nicht mehr. Dafür hatte er Sorge getragen.

Rasch setzte sich der Aufzug in Bewegung und sank die Stockwerke hinab in Richtung seines Zieles. Lieda war ruhig, sie schien aber alle Ereignisse genau zu verfolgen.

_Unsinn, das bildest du dir ein! Sie ist erst 11 Wochen alt, was weiß sie über die Ereignisse, die um sie herum passieren? Nichts! Sie ist ein Säugling!_

Es war noch früh am Abend, Mon würde nicht vor 2300 zurück sein. Hoffte er. Ansonsten war er mit Lieda spazieren gewesen.

Er war da, angekommen. Die Kommandozentrale. Die Attentäterdroiden registrierten ihn, sie bewachten etwaige mögliche Eingänge. Das Licht des Holoprojektors blinkte. Der Anruf.

Er stellte Lieda sanft ab und deutete ihr, brav zu sein. Dann nahm er den schwarzen Mantel von seinem Stuhl vor den Kontrollkonsolen, zog ihn über. Palpatine verschwand, Darth Sidious erschien. Lieda gluckste. Sidious drehte sich zu seiner Tochter um, machte „pst!" und nahm das Gespräch an.

Lieda beobachtete ihn, er spürte es. Auch gut. Nichts ging direkt nach Plan, aber alles führte auf sein Ziel zu.

Was auch immer in der Zukunft geschah, Darth Sidious würde es lenken.

* * *

**Kapitel 23 ist in Vorbereitung...aber liest diese Story überhaupt noch wer? Also...bitte, bitte, reviewen!**

**Greetings!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Einladung zum Tanz**

**Kapitel 23**

Lieda war während der Rückfahrt im Aufzug selig eingeschlafen. Leise verließ er den Aufzug, der in der eigentlichen Wand weder zu sehen noch zu erahnen war. Man sah nicht einmal etwaige Fugen!

Mon war noch nicht zurück. Eine beruhigende Nachricht. Für Lieda war es aber nun an der Zeit, ins Bettchen zu gehen. Er kannte seine Tochter. Um 2200 oder 2300 Standart würde sie erstmalig Schreien. Später dann noch gegen 0300 oder 0400 Standart. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt und tröstete sich mit der Tatsache, dass sie irgendwann, hoffentlich bald, durchschlafen würde. Es hatte Tage gegeben, da war er morgens fast über seiner Korrespondenz eingeschlafen und hatte sich mit koffeinhaltigen Tee aufgeputscht.

Vorsichtig trug er Lieda ins Kinderzimmer, zog ihr die wärmeren Kleider aus und machte sie bettfertig. Die Kleine erwachte, gähnte.

„Hast du Hunger, Kleines? Es gibt aber nur Flaschennahrung. Die Mama ist noch nicht wieder zuhause."

Lieda schien das egal zu sein, sie hatte Hunger und ließ sich geduldig von ihrem Vater verköstigen. Er kümmerte sie gerne um seine Tochter, selbst Sidious war zufrieden. Sogar stolz. Die Kleine ließ sich zu Bett bringen, schlief rasch ein, noch während die Spieluhr ihre Weise erklingen ließ. Er blieb eine Weile neben der Wiege stehen, blickte hinein.

In letzter Zeit hatte er häufig diesen einen Gedanken: Was wäre wenn…?

Ja. Was wäre, wenn er sich geweigert hätte, mit Mon zu tanzen, sie nicht auf ein Glas Wein eingeladen hätte, nicht mit ihr spazieren gegangen wären, es nicht zum Kuss gekommen wäre, sie ihn am Sonntag im Büro nicht aufgesucht hätte, er sie nicht zum Essen eingeladen hätte, sie nicht den Weg in sein Bett gefunden hätten. Hätte, wäre…und wenn schon. Es war passiert. Ohne das Ganze, würde es Lieda nicht geben. Er wollte sie nicht missen. Niemand wollte das. Weder Palpatine, weder der Kanzler, nicht mal Lord Sidious.

* * *

Mon kam wirklich erst recht spät zurück nach hause. Sie war müde, das konnte er sehen, als sie zu ihm ins Schlafzimmer kam. Sie verschanzte sich im Bad, kam schließlich im Nachthemd zu ihm, setzte sich auf das Bett.

„War Lieda brav?", fragte sie sofort.

_Natürlich! Schließlich ist sie **meine **Tochter! Sie war still, als ich ‚gearbeitet' habe._

„Nur das übliche Geschrei zur üblichen Zeit."

Mon ging kurz ins Kinderzimmer, sah nach Lieda und wünschte ihr wahrscheinlich eine gute Nacht. Dann kehrte sie zurück und legte sich zu ihm. So wie sie sich nun jede Nacht zu ihm legte. Es blieb nicht nur dabei. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit, kamen sie sich näher. Oft ginge es von Mon aus. Sie hatte ihn bereits in der Nacht nach ihrer letzten Nachsorgeuntersuchung zu verführen gewusst. Er hatte sich nur zu gerne darauf eingelassen. Wenn er schon verheiratet war, warum sollte er nicht auch den ehelichen Verkehr gutheißen und ausgiebig nutzen. Es genießen?

Dass sie verhütete, gefiel ihm nur minder. Sein Plan war, dass Mon zuhause blieb, sich aus der Politik fern hielt. Mit nur einem Kind wäre dieses Ziel utopisch, daher:

„Mon…, wir müssen uns wirklich mal darüber unterhalten."

„Wir haben doch noch so viel Zeit, über weitere Kinder…"

„Du schon, mein Herz. Ich nicht. Bedenke, dass ich auf die 60 zugehe. Außerdem, wenn ich aus der Politik aussteige, du allerdings deine Karriere weiterverfolgst, wäre eine Schwangerschaft in dieser Zeit fatal und würde das Ende bedeuten."

„Du meinst also, wir sollten die Familienplanung etwas vorverlegen?"

„Wenn Lieda Geschwister haben soll, dann schon."

„Wir müssen dennoch noch ein paar Monate warten. Mein Körper hat die Lieda noch nicht ganz überwunden."

Er nickte, küsste sie vorsichtig. Zumindest schien sie dazu bereit zu sein. Er würde es sein. Nun, erstmalig in den Genuss der Vaterschaft gekommen, hatte er wirklich Gefallen daran gefunden. Langsam ging er dazu über, ihren Nacken zu liebkosen und ihren Hals, seine Hände begaben sich auf Wanderschaft. Er konnte spüren, dass seine Frau sich entspannte, ihn zu streicheln begann. Sie halfen sich aus den Kleidern, erregten sich zunehmend, verwöhnten sich gegenseitig. Sie stöhnten auf. Er positionierte sich zwischen ihren geöffneten Oberschenkeln.

„Jetzt?"

Sie nickte, brachte eine Antwort zustande: „Jetzt…"

Sie vereinigten sich, kosteten ihr Beisammensein aus, bis zum Höhepunkt. Erschöpft und unter Küssen sanken sie zurück in die Kissen und Decken, entspannen sich, genossen die abklingende Lust.

Das Comgerät piepte.

Sein Com.

Ein Seufzen auf beiden Seiten. Mon murmelte etwas von ‚Nachtruhe einhalten', er entwand sich aus ihren Armen und nahm das Gespräch an. Es war nichts wichtiges, nichts wirklich Wichtiges. Aber es bedurfte seiner Aufmerksamkeit. Sidious Aufmerksamkeit.

‚_Mein Herzchen', wenn du wüsstest…_

„Ich bin bald zurück", flüsterte er ihr rasch zu. Ein letzter Kuss, dann schnell ins Bad. Duschen. Niemand brauchte zu wissen, wobei man ihn gestört hatte. Sein Privatleben ging niemanden etwas an. Es reichte doch völlig aus, wenn bekannt war, dass er verheiratet und Vater war. Was erwarteten sie denn? Dass er der Presse jede kleinste Einzelheit seines Privat- und Liebesleben offenbarte. Niemals!

* * *

Seine Tochter war ein aufgewecktes Kind. Sobald sie sitzen konnte und eine größere Reichweite für ihr Handeln zur Verfügung hatte, begann sie, Chaos zu stiften. Datendiscs wurden zugespeichelt, Papier geknüllt, es wurde um die Herausgabe von Stiften gefeilscht, über die Zubettgehzeiten verhandelt.

Sobald Lieda zu krabbeln begonnen hatte, mussten einigen Dinge hochgestellt werden. Schränke wurden abgeschlossen oder provisorisch verklebt, da Lieda sie sonst ausgeräumt hätte. Sie baute Stolperfallen für ihre Eltern auf, in Form von herumliegendem Spielzeug.

Aber, sie schlief durch. Damit konnte Palpatine sich Bestens abfinden.

Ab und zu babysittete er seine Tochter, selbst in seinem Büro im Senat, selbst dann, wenn plötzlich doch noch ein Termin anstand. Lieda verhielt sich ruhig dabei. Sie krabbelte nur ab und an zu ihm und wollte auf seinen Schoss. Er ließ es gern zu.

Bald jedoch würde es zu gefährlich, ein Kleinkind mit in seine geheime Kommandozentrale mitzunehmen. Dann, wenn Lieda zu sprechen begann. Sie konnte schon recht gut lallen. Sie verstand ihre Eltern. Und setzte ihren Kopf durch.

* * *

Statt Hesperidium wurde es Chandrila. Mon hatte lange gebraucht, ihn dazu zu überreden. Dass der erste Familienurlaub, sein erster, längerer Urlaub seit vielen, vielen Jahren überhaupt, nach Chandrila ging. In die Nähe der Schwiegereltern. Da weitere schwere Krisenzeiten angebrochen waren, angeblich zu seinem Missfallen, musste er auch während des Urlaubs erreichbar sein und ständig Holokonferenzen abhalten. Er musste zwei seiner Berater mitnehmen. Allein das genügte, um Mon davon zu überzeugen, _nicht _im Haus der Eltern unter zu kommen, sondern einige Häuser weiter. Also ein Urlaub für seine Familie, etwas Halbes für ihn.

Sie kamen am Abend an. Lieda quengelte, da sie müde war und ins Bett wollte. Mon kümmerte sich darum, er richtete mit seinen Beratern ein provisorisches Büro ein. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, nur wenige Stunden am Tag zu arbeiten. Nur das Nötigste. Das Wichtigste.

Schließlich hieß es, er sei in Urlaub. Seitdem er Familie hatte, nahm er es ernst, gewisse Freizeit oder freie Tage zu haben, um für Mon und Lieda da sein zu können.

„Schläft sie?", er sah Mon in der Tür stehen. Er war allein. Sie nickte nur, kam näher, setzte sich auf den Stuhl, gegenüber seinem Schreibtisch. Sie war still, ungewöhnlich still. Sie lächelte auch nicht. Vorhin, bei der Ankunft war sie noch fröhlich gewesen. Was war passiert?

_Ich werde sie niemals endgültig verstehen lernen. Mon ist zu komplex! Zu vielschichtig…zu viel für mich. Und ich Trottel nahm an, sie sei im Grunde naiv! Wie konnte ich mich so dermaßen täuschen?_

„Mon, Liebes, was ist geschehen?", er kam zu ihr, gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund. Sie antwortete nicht. Stattdessen nahm sie seine Hand, platzierte sie auf ihren Bauch.

Und dann…

„Ich bin wieder schwanger…"

* * *

**Dass Mon Mothma außer Lieda auch nochein weiteres Kind bekommen haben soll, habe ich irgendwo mal gelesen...wenn ich nur wüßte, wo! Bitte reviewen!**

**Greetings!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Einladung zum Tanz**

**Kapitel 24**

Absolute Stille.

_Welch wundervolle Botschaft! Damit wärst du nun in absehbarer Zeit viel zu beschäftigt, um mir in politischen Dingen dazwischen zu funken, mein Liebes!_

„Wirklich? Ist das ganz sicher?", er freute sich tatsächlich. Seine Frau hingegen schien nicht ganz so begeistert zu sein, ihr nun aufkommendes Lächeln war gequält.

„Ich habe soeben die Untersuchungsergebnisse von heute Morgen bekommen."

„Du warst beim Mediker?"

Sie nickte, seufzte: „Ich hatte wieder diese ‚Anzeichen', wie damals bei Lieda. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich nicht gerechnet, dass es wieder auf Anhieb funktioniert. Daher meine…"

„Ich freue mich, Liebes!", versicherte er ihr lächelnd, streichelte ihren flachen Leib. Er wusste es sofort: Das Baby, das seine Freu erwartete, war nur gering machtsensitiv. Sehr gering. Nun…auch gut. Lieda war machtsensitiv, ihre Geschwister brauchten es nicht sein. Darth Plagueis' Sohn war auch nicht machtsensitiv gewesen. Aus ihm war auch etwas geworden.

„Du machst mich sehr stolz", fügte er hinzu, „Sehr stolz!"

Er küsste sie vorsichtig, Mon umarmte ihn, kam zu ihm hoch. Lieda war 10 Monate alt geworden vor einigen Tagen, wenn das neue Baby kam, wäre sie gerade 1 ½ Jahre. Sie versuchten erst seit wenigen Wochen ein weiteres Kind zu zeugen. Es hatte tatsächlich, erneut, auf Anhieb funktioniert.

_Muriel wird mich umbringen!_

„Es ist gesund und munter", antwortete Mon leise.

„Dann haben wir nun also etwas, womit wir deine Eltern überraschen können, hm?", er lächelte, „Erinnere mich daran, dass ich abends nicht allein spazieren gehe. Deine Mutter könnte auf dumme Gedanken kommen."

Mon grinste, musste lachen. Ihr Lachen war erfrischend, hell, freundlich. Sie gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss, neckte ihn dadurch. Sie massierte seinen Nacken mit leichtem Druck. Mon wusste, was ihm gefiel, was ihn erregte. Und offensichtlich wollte seine Frau, das freudige Ereignis in einer kleinen, privaten Feier zelebrieren. Im Schlafzimmer.

„Dann bekommt sie's mit mir zu tun", versicherte Mon ihm. Dann wurde sie noch etwas leiser, sie gurrte: „Ich könnte etwas Gutes besorgen: Wein für dich, Saft für mich. Vielleicht auch Champagner?"

_Eine sehr verlockende Einladung,…wirklich…._

„Ich bin in einer halben Stunde bei dir. Einverstanden?", er streichelte ihre Wange.

Eine wundervolle Entwicklung. Seine Frau war erneut schwanger. Ein weiteres Kind war unterwegs. Sie würde bald zuhause bleiben. Lieda war noch so klein, sie hangelte sie gerade erst an Möbelstücken hoch. Zwei kleine Kinder würde sie unmöglich im Büro beaufsichtigen können. Sie stand ihm nun nicht mehr im Weg. Das wäre auch zu schade! Immerhin war sie die Mutter seiner Kinder. Er schlief mit ihr, eine gewisse Art von enger Bindung hatte er zu ihr schon aufgebaut. Würde er sie beseitigen müssen, nun,…er würde sie wahrlich vermissen!

* * *

Der Strand und besonders der nasse, klebrige Sand. Mon hatte Lieda am Strand los gelassen. Die Kleine war sofort auf Entdeckungstour gekrabbelt, beaufsichtigt von ihrem Vater. Er war froh, für einen Moment seinen Schwiegereltern zu entkommen. Lieda schien nicht zu gefallen, dass sie verfolgt wurde. Sie murrte.

„Wollen wir ins Wasser gehen, Kleines?"

Lieda blickte ihn aus blauen Augen an, gab Laute von sich. Er wusste, dass seine Tochter mit ihm zu kommunizieren versuchte. Bald würde sie die ersten Worte sprechen. Er war sich sicher, dass, wenn sie ihn zum ersten Mal ‚Papa' nannte, er sofort in die Knie gehen würde. Vor Glück! Vor Überwältigung.

Vorsichtig zeigte er Lieda den Weg zum Wasser. Die Wellen waren kaum als solche zu bezeichnen. Es war nahezu windstill.

Er setzte sich in den Sand, entledigte sich seiner Schuhe und Socken. Krempelte seine Hose etwas höher. Lieda blickte ihn an, setzte sich zu ihm. Sie kicherte. Sie trug eine Art Badeanzug, damit sie ungehindert herumtollen konnte.

„Also? Wollen wir mal nachsehen, wie warm das Meerwasser ist?"

Lieda jauchzte auf. Er nahm sie auf den Arm, trug sie in das seichte Wasser. Dort half er ihr beim Stehen, hielt sie an der Schulter, damit sie nicht umkippte. Das kleine Mädchen starrte auf die schwachen Wellen, die ihre Füßchen umspülten. So etwas kannte sie noch nicht. Er half ihr, ein paar Schritte zu machen.

„Sie läuft aber noch nicht allein, oder?"

Er zwang sich, nicht zusammen zu zucken. Meriss stand neben ihm, am Strand, nicht im Wasser. Er sah hoch, seine Maske lächelte.

„Nein, aber es kann sich nur noch um wenige Tage oder Wochen handeln. Nicht wahr, Lieda."

Lieda grinste und quietschte vor Vergnügen, klatschte in die Hände.

„Mon erzählte gerade, dass Lieda ein Geschwisterchen bekommt. Ich gratuliere."

_Ich hoffe, das meint Ihr ernst!_

„Danke. So schnell haben selbst wir nicht damit gerechnet", gab er zu. Die reine Wahrheit. „Aber so ist unsere Familie demnächst komplett."

„Also nur zwei Kinder?"

„Das entscheidet Mon letztlich. Sie weiß, dass ich mich über jedes weitere Kind freue, aber sie ist es, die darüber entscheidet. Für mich grenzt es sowieso nahezu an ein Wunder, dass ich nun doch noch eine Familie gegründet habe."

„Ich bewundere, wie Ihr und Mon mit dieser Doppelbelastung zu Recht kommt: Kind und Beruf. Aber wahrscheinlich kommt es dabei nur auf die richtige Organisation an."

Palpatine nickte. In der Tat hatte Lieda zwei Babysitter, die auf sie abwechselnd Acht gaben, wenn Mutter und Vater im Senatssaal zugegen waren. Schließlich konnten weder Mon noch er das Kind mit auf den Platz nehmen. Gut, auf kleinen Festivitäten war Lieda schon oft zugegen gewesen. Dann hatte selbst er seinen offiziellen Platz verlassen und sich zu den Senatoren, insbesondere an die Seite seiner Frau gesellt. Dass er mit Mon als Familie auftrat, stärkte ihr Ansehen. Das Seine wie das Ihre. Er hatte schon munkeln hören, dass Mon als heiße Kandidatin für eine spätere Kanzlerschaft gehandelt wurde. Natürlich machte ihn das stolz, wobei er aber gleichzeitig wusste, dass Mon niemals Kanzlerin werden würde. Die Republik würde zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr existieren. Dennoch würde Mon hohes Ansehen genießen. Als Frau an seiner Seite!

* * *

Liedas Anwesendheit in der Macht wuchs von Tag zu Tag, von Minute zu Minute. Er wusste, dass es an der Zeit war, ihr erste grundlegende Dinge bei zu bringen.

Er hatte Lieda auf dem Schoß sitzen, war mit ihr allein. Mon war mit ihren Eltern in der Stadt. Lieda blickte verwundert die vertrocknete Rose an, die ihr Vater in der Hand hielt, berührte sie.

„Sie ist alt, verblüht. Aber schau mal!", er konzentrierte sich. Die Blütenblätter wurden wieder voller, das rot der Blume erstrahlte wieder in der Sonne. Liedas Augen wurden groß. Der Blütenkelch öffnete sich. „Jetzt ist sie wieder voller Leben."

Die Blume begann vor seiner Tochter in der Macht zu schweben. Lieda streckte die Hand aus, die Blüte landete darin.

„Und jetzt du. Mach, dass die Blume fliegt. Sieh sie dir an, und stell dir vor, sie flöge herum."

Lieda sah ihn an, sie verstand nicht.

_Also,…ganz von vorne!_

Er hockte sich auf den Boden und ließ Lieda sich setzen. In einigen Metern Entfernung lag Liedas bunter Ball auf der Terrasse. Das Mädchen würde ihn sehen können. Seine Tochter müsste nun lernen, erst einmal die Macht zu kanalisieren. Sie zu spüren.

„Möchtest du Ball spielen? Dann hol ihn dir!"

Lieda blieb sitzen. Sie sah erst ihn, dann den Ball an. Sie streckte die Ärmchen in Richtung des Balles aus. Erst geschah nichts. Sekundenlang. Dann, ganz langsam, setzte sich der kleine, bunte Ball in Bewegung, und rollte auf gerader Bahn die Terrasse entlang, um letztlich direkt vor Lieda stehen zu bleiben. Er war am Ziel.


	25. Chapter 25

**Einladung zum Tanz**

**Kapitel 25**

Sie hatte Zugang zur Macht. Er hatte selbst gesehen, wie der Ball direkt zu seiner Tochter gerollt war. Ein wunderbarer Anblick. Sein Stolz nahm überhand. Er hob seine Tochter auf den Arm, neckte sie, herzte sie. Seine kleine Tochter. Seine! Sein Kind! Sein eigen Fleisch und Blut…

Er setzte sich zu ihr auf den Boden und rollte ihr den Ball zu. Lieda kreischte vergnügt und rollte den Ball unbeholfen zurück. Eine Weile spielte er mit ihr, und zeigte ihr verschiedene leichte Tricks mit der Macht. Lieda war fasziniert, konnte aber seine Tricks mit Leichtigkeit rasch imitieren. Die Jedi würden sich vorsehen müssen!

* * *

Ein Diner? Zu zweit? Auf der Terrasse?

Womit hatte er denn das verdient? Lieda war bei ihren Großeltern, so dass er nun allein mit Mon war. Das erste Mal seit Monaten. Seit Liedas Geburt. Jetzt würde es kein Schreien und Weinen geben, nichts würde einen von ihnen vom Tisch wegholen. Es würde keine Unterbrechung geben.

„Freust du dich nicht darüber?", kam plötzlich die Frage von Mon. Er musste wohl kein so glückliches Gesicht gemacht haben, als sie ihm davon erzählte, „Musst du noch arbeiten?"

„Nein, verzeih, ich war nur etwas überrascht", er gab ihr einen Kuss ins Haar, streichelte ihre Wange. Natürlich war er überrascht. Der ganze Urlaub war voller Überraschungen: Ein weiteres Baby, Schwiegereltern, die sich über das neue Baby schon jetzt freuten und ihnen sogar einen freien Abend und eine freie Nacht schenkten.

„Ich dachte mir, da wir schon lange keinen Abend mehr ganz für uns hatten, dass wir…nun…", sie lächelte, „Wir könnten ausgehen, oder einfach bummeln, spazieren gehen…was meinst du?"

Innerlich seufzte er. Eigentlich hatte er mit dem Urlaub abgeschlossen. Dass sie nun tatsächlich entlastet wurden und er einen Abend weniger seine Schwiegereltern ertragen musste, kam ihm sehr gelegen. Sehr gelegen.

„Dann lass uns nach dem Diner einen langen Spaziergang unternehmen, Liebes. Wir könnten durch die Stadt und dann am Strand zurück."

Mon nickte. Sie aßen gemeinsam auf der Terrasse zu Abend. Es war warm, die Sonne schien. Das Gespräch verlief wie es zu erwarten gewesen war. Es ging um das Baby. Mon kündigte an, dass sie es dieses Mal genau so handhaben wolle, wie schon in der Schwangerschaft mit Lieda. Also würde sie bis zum 9.Monat arbeiten und dann bis etwa einen Monat nach der Niederkunft zuhause bleiben.

Offiziell, ihr gegenüber und ihren Eltern, begrüßte er ihre Entscheidung, inoffiziell hoffte er, dass es Mon mit zwei Kleinkindern bald zu viel würde. Lieda allein war manchmal schon anstrengend. Besonders im letzten Monat, als sie zu zahnen begonnen hatte. Nächtelang hatte sie geweint und geschrieen, ihren Eltern schlaflose Nächte beschert.

_Ich werde auf** keinen Fall** zwei Kinder babysitten. Schon gar nicht im Büro!_

Mon musste sich aus der Politik zurückziehen. Sie sollte es zumindest. Würde Chandrila überhaupt zulassen, dass die Senatorin von Chandrila erneut ein Kind bekam? So schnell nach dem Ersten? Möglicherweise würde Mon ja auch entlassen. Dieser Gedanke brachte ihn zum lächeln, seine Maske auch.

„Was ist?", sie lächelte ebenso, besonders, als seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch landete, ihn streichelte.

„Ich habe nur an unsere kleine Familie gedacht, die so rasch größer wird."

„Du wolltest ja, wenn Geschwister, möglichst bald."

Er nickte: „Es ist doch wunderbar, dass es geklappt hat."

Ja, es hatte geklappt. Es funktionierte alles so, wie er es geplant hatte. Er konnte also doch eine Familie in seine Plane mit integrieren. Darth Plagueis hatte es auch gekonnt. Sogar meisterhaft. Frau, Sohn, Beruf, Sith. Alles unter einem Hut. Nur hatte Plagueis niemals derart in der Öffentlichkeit gestanden, Plagueis Frau auch nicht. Mon und er standen beide in der Öffentlichkeit. Manche sprachen von ihnen schon als eine Art perfektes Paar. In der Rotunde der Senatsarena stritten und diskutierten sie auf das Heftigste, Privat schienen sie ein Herz und eine Seele zu sein, eine Familie.

* * *

Seine Leibgardisten waren in zivil, einige Schritte hinter ihnen. Sie waren gemütlich in die Stadt geschlendert. Arm in Arm. Mittlerweile machte es ihm nichts mehr aus, sich mit ihr zu zeigen. Innig zu zeigen. Sich wie ein liebender Ehemann zu verhalten. Schließlich musste er das auch. Mon hatte ihm gebeichtet, beichtete ihm immer wieder, wie sehr sie ihn liebe. Er hatte ihr geantwortet und antwortete ihr stets. Seit Liedas Geburt ging das nun schon so. Gefühlsduselei,…an sich. Aber manchmal gefiel es ihm auch sehr.

Er hatte noch nie jemanden gehabt, der sich um ihn bemüht hatte, der offen gesagt hatte, dass er ihn liebte. Noch nie. Selbst seine einstigen Beziehungen nicht, seine Affären erst recht nicht. Ein zweischneidiges Schwert. Mon kümmerte sich um ihn, war ein guter Gesprächspartner. Sie hatte ihm zugehört, wenn er mal wieder etwas zu klagen hatte. Zumeist über seine Arbeit,…wenn der Senat stur war, oder alles mal wieder an der Bürokratie scheiterte.

Eine gewisse, allerdings schwankende Zuneigung zu ihr war vorhanden. Es gab für ihn an manchen Tagen nichts Schöneres, als in einem warmen Bett auf zu wachen oder die Gunst einer schönen Frau zu genießen.

Manche Wesen registrierten sie, erkannten sie, doch man ließ sie in Ruhe, schaute ihnen nur nach. Die Geschäfte hatten noch geöffnet. Sie blickten sich die Auslagen an, schlenderten die Schaufenster entlang.

Plötzlich blieb er stehen.

„Mon, erlaubst du, dass ich dir etwas schenke?"

Noch bevor sie antworten konnte, zog er sie bereits in den Laden. Ein Juwelier. In den meisten Fällen freuten sich Frauen doch, wenn ihnen Schmuck geschenkt wurde. Mon trug zwar relativ wenig Schmuck, und er hatte es auch noch nicht gewagt, ihr Schmuckstücke zu schenken, aber heute erschien ihm eine passende Gelegenheit, damit zu beginnen.

Wenige Minuten später besaß seine Frau ein Collier aus feinsten Coruscasteinen. Ein Bote würde das Schmuckstück noch am Abend vorbeibringen.

Wieder auf der Straße wusste seine Frau scheinbar nicht, was genau da gerade eben passiert war. Sie war sprachlos und scheinbar verwirrt.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich meinen Dank zeigen soll…"

„Scht!", er zog sich etwas näher, streichelte ihre Taille, „Nicht weiter. Es ist mir ein Vergnügen gewesen, dir endlich mal etwas schenken zu dürfen. Schließlich bist du es doch, die diese ganzen Qualen durchstehen muss, die so eine Schwangerschaft mit sich bringt."

„Danke für das Collier. Aber ich denke, etwas revanchieren kann ich mich schon", sie lächelte sanft. Zweideutig. Ihre Augen glitzerten. Sie hatte nichts von sexuellem Inhalt gesagt, es gleichfalls aber gemeint.

Warum nicht?

Schließlich war ihm dieser Gedanken auch schon gekommen. Der Urlaub war bald vorbei, der Alltag präsent. Die Schwangerschaft würde bald schon in jedermanns Auge fallen. Es würde Gerede geben. So wie beim letzten Mal. Daran hatte er sich gewöhnt, schweren Herzens. Er mochte es dennoch nicht.

* * *

**Danke für die Reviews! Arbeite bereits an Kap. 26. Greetings!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Einladung zum Tanz**

**Kapitel 26**

Zurück auf Coruscant kehrte der Alltag rasch ein. Überglücklich war seine Frau am Abend heimgekehrt, mit der überaus ‚guten' Nachricht, dass sie auch weiterhin noch Senatorin von Chandrila blieb. Die Regierung des Planeten war mit ihrer Arbeit sehr zufrieden. Da Mon als etwaige Anwärterin auf das Amt des Obersten Kanzlers galt, in einigen Jahren zumindest, hatte Chandrila beschlossen, Mon Mothmas Karriere zu unterstützen. Und von Palpatine rechneten sie sich aus, dass der dann ehemalige Kanzler seine junge Frau in ihrer Karriere ebenfalls fördern und unterstützen würde.

Er würde Mon unterstützen…in der Kindererziehung. Er würde sich von Mon in politischen Dingen beraten lassen, schließlich wäre es eine wahre Schande ihr politisches Potenzial Brach liegen zu lassen.

Dennoch lächelte er bei der Nachricht, küsste sie, nahm sie in den Arm und sagte ihr, dass er sehr stolz auf sie sei. War er ja auch…, aber noch lieber war ihm, verabschiedete sie sich von der öffentlichen politischen Laufbahn und wurde ein Mitglied seines Stabes.

Das war ihm neulich in den Sinn gekommen. Er könnte sie bitten, für ihn zu arbeiten. Das konnte sie auch mit zwei oder mehr Kinder von zuhause aus erledigen. Er würde den passenden Zeitpunkt abwarten und ihr dann ein Angebot machen, welches Mon unmöglich würde ausschlagen können.

Er würde ihr recht bald beichten müssen, wer er war. Und was er war. Was er vorhatte. Wie er es vorhatte.

Es ging nicht mehr anders. Es sollte nicht mehr anders gehen.

Mon erwartete das zweite Kind, das gemeinsame zweite Kind. Sie waren seit über einem Jahr verheiratet. Glücklich verheiratet. Sie liebte ihn sehr. Sagte sie. Dass es stimmte, wusste er. Mon würde die kleine Familie nicht gefährden wollen. Mon würde nicht wollen, dass die heile Familienidylle zerbrach. Aber was genau wusste Mon über die Sith? Was wusste sie überhaupt über die Krisen, die den Senat heimsuchten?

Mon würde ihn nicht verlassen!

_Sie liebt mich. Sie liebt Lieda und das Ungeborene. Es wäre töricht, mich zu verlassen, oder unsere ‚glückliche' Familie zu zerstören. Sie wird wissen, was sie zu tun hat, wenn sie alles weiß. Schweigen. Sie wird schweigen!_

Jetzt galt es nur noch, den passenden Augenblick abzuwarten.

* * *

Lieda machte ihre ersten Schritte an dem Tag, an dem sie 11 Monate alt wurde. Nicht überraschend für ihre Eltern, dennoch ein Ereignis Lieda so unsicher zwischen den Coachen im Salon tapsen zu sehen. Wie sie hinfiel, sich wieder hochzog und erneut lief.

Mon war genau wie er sehr stolz auf das Töchterchen. Sie herzte sie und half ihr dann, erste unsichere Schritte im Raum zu unternehmen. Er löste sie nach einer Weile ab. Lieda war begierig darauf, das Laufen zu erlernen. Sie lachte, lallte und zog sich immer wieder an Möbeln hoch.

Mon begann plötzlich zu weinen. Lieda sei schon so groß. Er konnte sie damit beruhigen, dass sie demnächst das Ganze ja erneut erleben würden. Außerdem würden Kinder immer so rasch älter und größer.

Er streichelte ihren flachen Bauch. Das neue Baby wuchs und wuchs, erfreute sich allerbester Gesundheit. Bald würde ihre erneute Schwangerschaft sichtbar. Bisher wussten bis auf die Regierung von Chandrila und Mons Eltern niemand davon. Man würde es ja sowieso sehen, warum also jedem erzählen?

Wann würde Lieda sprechen? Sie mit ‚Mama' und ‚Papa' ansprechen? Wohl recht bald.

Er beschloss, Lieda mit in sein Büro zu nehmen. Mon hatte ja noch zu tun mit dem Loyalistenkomitee. Sie konnte Lieda danach ja bei ihm abholen, da er weitaus länger im Senat bleiben würde als sie.

* * *

Ihr gefiel der weiche Teppich in seinem Büro. Es tat gar nicht weh, wenn sie hier über ihre eigenen Füße stolperte. Zumindest nicht wirklich. Nicht so sehr, dass sie weinen musste. Manchmal krabbelte sie einfach nur herum, um ihr Spielzeug zu erreichen, das sie bereits verstreut hatte, oder um an Möbel zu geraten, an denen sie sich hochziehen konnte. Ihre Hartnäckigkeit beeindruckte ihn sehr. Seine kleine Tochter wurde so schnell groß, jetzt lief sie also schon.

„Lieda? Komm mal zu mir!", forderte er sie lächelnd auf, ging in die Knie und breitete seine Arme aus. Die Kleine sah ihn an und tappte dann auf ihn zu. Sie war ganz konzentriert darauf, nicht zu fallen. Schließlich aber erreichte sie ihn und ließ sich von ihm auf den Arm nehmen.

„Kannst du vielleicht doch schon sprechen, Kleines? Kannst du ‚Papa' sagen?"

Lieda kicherte. Sie konnte wohl mittlerweile verstehen, was er sagte. „Oder…kannst du ‚Mama' sagen?"

Lieda zierte sich scheinbar. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass seine Tochter durchaus schon sprechen konnte, sich aber dieses Highlight für einen späteren Zeitpunkt aufzuheben schien.

„Eure Exzellenz? Der Jedi-Padawan Anakin Skywalker wäre jetzt hier", kam es aus der Sprechanlage auf dem Schreibtisch.

„Lasst ihn ein!"

Der junge Skywalker betrat sein Büro. Der Junge hatte Lieda noch nie zuvor gesehen, würde aber mit Sicherheit davon gehört haben. Also war Palpatine nicht überrascht, dass Anakin etwas irritiert wirkte. Der Padawan hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass die kleine Tochter des Kanzlers da sein könnte.

„Darf ich dir meine Tochter Lieda vorstellen, Anakin", meinte Palpatine lächelnd nach einer kurzen Begrüßung, „Sie passt heute mal auf mich auf."

Anakin grinste über den Scherz des Kanzlers und begrüßte Lieda mit einem „Hallo". Lieda blickte ihn interessiert an, lallte etwas.

„Sie ist schon so groß."

„Ja, leider", er seufzte, „aber zumindest hält sie uns jetzt nicht mehr die gesamte Nacht wach. Sie hat gerade zu laufen begonnen. Jetzt stellen wir alles in ihrer Reichweite höher, damit sie nicht mehr drankommt. Aber…erzähle mir doch von deiner letzten Mission…"

* * *

Die Nacht war dunkel, passend für das, was er vorhatte: Mon die Wahrheit zu sagen. Die schonungslose Wahrheit. Über sich, seine Vergangenheit, seine Zukunft, seine Pläne, seine Vorhaben, seine Motive, seine Hintergründe. Alles. Sie würde all das erfahren, was er bisher vor ihr hatte verbergen können. Sie sollte es jetzt erfahren, da nun die rechte Zeit angebrochen war. Zwar lag die Erfüllung seiner Pläne noch in ferner Zukunft, doch in naher Zukunft lag das Problem, dass er seine Pläne in die richtige Richtung weisen musste. Und dazu wäre ein gewisser Rückhalt seiner Familie, wenn er denn nun schon eine Familie gegründet hatte, durchaus wünschenswert.

Lieda hatte ihren allabendlichen Terror ums Schlafengehen beendet, Mon saß gemütlich auf einer Coach im Salon und ergab sich einer Heißhungerattacke. Eigentlich war es sehr schade, nun erste Risse in die heile Familienidylle zu bringen. Aber es musste sein.

_Es muss sein, Mon. Verzeih…_

„Liebes,…hättest du ein paar Minuten für mich", flüsterte er ihr zu, küsste ihr Haar ihre Wange, streichelte ihren Bauch, der nach wie vor flach war und es auch noch in den nächsten Tagen bleiben würde. Aber in den nächsten Wochen würde das süße Geheimnis wachsen und…_ich sollte beim Thema bleiben, mich nicht von sentimentalen und familiären Emotionen beeinflussen lassen. Dennoch, es geschieht. Ich kann es nicht verhindern. Es liegt mir viel an ihr, an unseren Kindern. Ich bin mir bewusst, dass ich mich in Gefühlen verliere, wenn ich mit ihr zusammen bin, dass ich sie auf meine ganz spezielle Art und Weise liebe…gewissermaßen…denke ich zumindest. Und ich weiß, dass ich ihr nun wehtun werde, ihr Herz brechen. Dennoch, ihr Herz gehört mir…ganz oder entzwei…das ist nun einmal mein Einsatz in diesem ‚Spiel'…_

Ein mittlerweile sehr hoher Einsatz, wie er nun fand.

Dennoch, es war zu spät.

Viel zu spät…

* * *

**Kapitel 27 in Vorbereitung. Lasst euch überraschen, was geschieht...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Einladung zum Tanz**

**Kapitel 27**

Mon küsste ihn, ließ ihn ihren Bauch streicheln.

„Ich glaube, es schläft", verriet sie ihm flüsternd. Sie spürte es doch nicht schon etwa? Mon war Anfang des 4. Monats, soweit er wusste, würde sie erst in ein paar Wochen das Ungeborene spüren können. Tief in ihr.

Er setzte sich zu seiner Frau, ihr direkt gegenüber. Es fiel ihm schwer, sehr schwer. Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Sie hatte es sich gemütlich auf der Couch gemacht, saß dort sehr unkompliziert. Er tat es ihr gleich, nahm ihre beiden Hände, hielt sie in den Seinen. Er biß sich auf die Unterlippe. So schwer hatte er sich das Ganze nicht vorgestellt. Wahrscheinlich war er ihr emotional schon viel zu nah.

„Wer glaubst du, dass ich bin?"

Stille. Mons lächeln erstarrte. Sie zuckte zusammen.

„Ich befürchte, ich verstehe deine Frage nicht ganz", gab sie zu. Sie blickte ihn unsicher an, das Lächeln gezwungen.

„Ich denke schon, dass du meine Frage verstanden hast: Wer glaubst du, dass ich bin?"

Mon schluckte hörbar. Sie war ihm eine Antwort schuldig, doch sie schwieg. Hoffte sie etwa, er würde sich mit einem Schweigen ihrerseits zufrieden geben und das Thema wechseln? Nein! Diese Frage stand jetzt zwischen ihnen und forderte eine Antwort.

Schließlich: „Cos Palpatine, der Mann, mit dem ich verheiratet bin, der Vater meiner Kinder, der Mann, den ich liebe."

Er seufzte. Die emotionale Schiene. Gut, es stimmte was sie sagte, aber….

„Hast du jemals von den Sith gehört, Liebes?", fragte er nun. Mon atmete scheinbar auf. Glaubte sie etwa, er ändere gerade das Thema? Weit gefehlt!

„Ja, Meister Abu Rahn, ein alter Freund von mir, sagte, sie seien die Gegenspieler der Jedi. Sie benützten die Dunkle Seite der Macht und stifteten Unheil. Aber Rahn sagte, dass sie vor fast 1000 Jahren, während der Sith-Kriege ausgerottet worden seien."

Er lächelte: „Das stimmt so nicht ganz. Die Sith und die Jedi unterscheiden sich kaum im Gebrauch der Macht. Früher war es ein einziger Orden,…bis die Jedi begannen, die offensichtliche Selbstständigkeit den Sith zu neiden. Sie rotteten sie aus, Männer, Frauen…und Kinder. Unschuldige. Sie verfolgte sie aufgrund ihrer freiheitsliebenden Einstellung. Alle, bis auf einen."

Das war zwar nicht wirklich gelogen, aber auch nicht wirklich war. Es hing halt alles vom Blickwinkel des Betrachters ab. Mon würde alles schlucken, was er ihr vorsetzte, ihr erzählte. Im Vertrauen, unter Ehepartnern, unter Liebenden.

„Du sagst, die Jedi hätten ihresgleichen, also die Sith, die wie sie die Macht nutzen, verfolgt…"

„…und abgeschlachtet, ja. Der wirkliche Unterschied zwischen Jedi und Sith ist, das Letztere sich binden dürfen. Es ist ihnen erlaubt, zu lieben, Leidenschaft zu zeigen, ein freies, selbstbestimmtes Leben zu führen. All das, was der Orden verbietet. Und das gefiel dem Orden nicht."

„Woher weißt du das alles?"

Er lächelte, strich über ihre Wange: „Jahrhunderte lang hat es immer nur zwei von uns gegeben: Meister und Schüler. Wir agierten im Verborgenen, stets bedroht von der Angst, die Jedi würden uns entdecken und vernichten."

Stille, Mon starrte ihn ungläubig an. Ihr Gesicht war blas geworden, wie Papier. Sie schien überfordert zu sein, oder zumindest geschockt. Glaubte sie ihm etwa nicht? Er setzte die Macht ein, brachte den Teller mit ihren Gemüsesticks zum Schweben. Sie schluckte.

„Du bist ein Sith?"

„Ja."

„Schüler oder Meister?", flüsterte sie fragend.

„Meister, und ja, ich habe einen Schüler. Er ist älter al ich, ein ehemaliger Jedi."

„Skywalker?"

Er lachte: „Nein. Anakin würde mich umbringen, so wie jeder andere Jedi aus, wenn sie davon erfahren würden", er seufzte, „Mon, ich liebe dich und ich denke, du weißt, dass ich kein schlechter Mensch bin. Bitte, sag es niemanden!"

„Was würde passieren, täte ich es?"

„Sie würden mich töten,…und Lieda ebenso. Und wahrscheinlich auch das Kind, dass du noch unter deinem Herzen trägst."

Sie fröstelte: „Wieso auch die Kinder? Weil du ihr Vater bist?"

„Nein, weil sie ebenso machtsensitiv sind. Sie könnten ja ebenso zu Sith werden. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir erst jetzt davon erzählen kann,…aber…es ist so viel geschehen."

Mon schien nicht zu verstehen, also sprach er weiter: „In de letzten Wochen ist mir aufgefallen, dass der Rat der Jedi immer mehr Einfluss auf die Senatoren hatte nehmen wollen. Meine Autorität als Kanzler wurde mehrfach ignoriert, ich bin einige Male übergangen worden. Ich weiß sogar, von Anakin, dass die Jedi etwas gegen die Republik vorhaben. Sie halten sie für wenig entscheidungsfreudig, korrupt…Mon, sie wollen den Senat stürzen. Man hat mich bedroht…dass, wenn ich ihnen nicht mehr Machtbefugnisse einräumen würde, ich einen raschen Fall erleben würde…"

Es war so wunderbar einfach, die Tatsachen zu verdrehen und so passend u machen, wie es ihm gefiel. Und Mon schluckte alles. Schluckte es begierig. Sie war eine Art Marionette, die er nach besten walten und schalten manipulieren konnte. Und jetzt, mit den beiden gemeinsamen Kindern, hatte sie gar keine andere Wahl als auf seiner Seite zu stehen. Er konnte Tränen in ihren Augen erkennen. Sehr gut. Er gewann. Mon gehorchte ihm, war ihm willig. Alles lief nach Plan.

„Ich versuche zu verhindern, dass es zu einer Machtübernahme durch die Jedi kommt, Mon. Und dazu brauche ich Machtbefugnisse. Sobald sie die Macht ergreifen, wird der Senat aufgelöst…falls es nicht sogar zu einem Massaker kommt. Sie sehen uns Senatoren als ihre Gegner an, und die Jedi gehen nicht gerade zimperlich mit ihren Gegnern um."

Mon fröstelte, wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Er beschloss, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen. Auch auf die emotionale Karte, das würde bei Mon wunderbar funktionieren. Er nahm sie in den Arm, streichelte ihren Bauch, küsste sie sanft.

„Wie willst du das verhindern? Machtbefugnisse sind begrenzt…"

„Ich weiß, und ich will sie eigentlich auch nicht…nur für die Dauer des Notstandes, solange die Jedi noch eine Gefahr für uns darstellen."

„Eigentlich dachte ich, du wärest ein Befürworter des Ordens."

„Nein, nicht des Ordens. Ich befürworte Jedi, die sich nicht alles Vorschreiben lassen und blind gehorchen, Jedi wie Anakin Skywalker. Aber sieh dir Skywalker an: Er wird an der kurzen Leine gehalten, sein Potential bleibt ungenutzt, und dass nur, weil Skywalker nicht immer gehorcht und tut, was der Rat von ihm verlangt", er holte tief Luft, „Ich brauche deine Hilfe, deine Unterstützung und deine Loebe, mein Schatz. Ich möchte, dass wir gemeinsam unsere Familie durch diese Zeit bringen."

„Was hast du vor?"

„Versprichst du mir, darüber zu schweigen? Wenn das ans Licht kommen sollte, bringen mich die Jedi um!"

„Ja, ich verspreche es. Bitte…"

Er seufzte. Wunderbar, alles nach Plan! Mon merkte nicht einmal, dass sie belogen wurde…nun, größtenteils belogen wurde. Er würde nichts von ihr verlangen, außer, dass sie still hielt und kaum etwas unternahm. Möglicherweise gelang es ihr sogar, das Loyalistenkomitee auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Nun, mit Amidala verstand er sich ‚gut', jedenfalls würde Amidala das so sehen. Organa und Moe…nun, mit Mons Hilfe wären diese beiden Herren auch kein Problem. Der Rest des Komitees bestand aus Mitläufern. Er lächelte leise in sich hinein.

„Ich habe vor, den Orden aufzulösen, um der Republik willen."

Und dann erzählte er ihr von den Separatisten, von dem Abkommen zwischen ihnen. Alles war geplant. Es sollte zum Krieg kommen, um die Jedi schlecht dastehen zu lassen. Es sollte ein kurzer Krieg werden…er erzählte ihr alles. Nun,…fast alles.

Mon nickte. Sie schien überfordert, Gefühle übermannten sie, sie weinte sich an seiner Brust aus. Er streichelte sie, versuchte sie zu beruhigen küsste sie. Der Wolf im Schafspelz spielte sein Spiel und er spielte es gut.

„Und wenn das ganze vorüber ist, trete ich zurück, gehe in den Ruhestand. Dann kümmere ich mich um unsere Familie und du machst Karriere! Nur versprich mir, sprich außer mit mir, mit niemand darüber! Nicht ml mit deinen Eltern oder deinem Stab. Liebes, ich vertraue dir mein Leben an!"

„Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen", versprach sie ihm.

_Das weiß ich, mein Liebes, das weiß ich. Kleines, dummes Mädchen. Du wirst Karriere machen, natürlich, in meinem Bett! Als Frau an meiner Seite, als stille Teilnehmerin. Liebe macht blind. Sie hat dich blind gemacht, mein Herz._

Mon gab ihm einen Kuss, presste sich noch enger an ihn. Der Kuss erregte ihn. Aber genau das schien sie zu wollen. Sie animierte ihn zu mehr, zog zurück in die Kissen der Coach, über ihren Körper. Er lehnte dieses Angebot nicht ab.

„Lass uns zu Bett gehen…oder sollen wir hier…?"

Mon lächelte, dann machte sie sich an seinem Gewand zu schaffen.

* * *

**Es ist vollbracht...puh! Reviewt bitte! Greetings...**


	28. Chapter 28

**Einladung zum Tanz**

**Kapitel 28**

Es veränderte sich etwas, er spürte es. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, Mon zu erzählen, wer und was er war. Was er vorhatte. Sie verschloss sich ihm. Sie entglitt ihm. Sie war freundlich, liebevoll…aber anders. Sie erzählte ihm von Tag zu Tag weniger von ihrer Arbeit, den Plänen, die sie hatte, von Vorschlägen, von Gesprächen.

Sie begann, ihm zu misstrauen…oder ihm zumindest kein hundertprozentiges Vertrauen mehr zu schenken. Selbst wenn sie ihm seine Lügen abgekauft hatte, so war sie nun zumindest aufmerksamer geworden und misstrauischer. Auch wenn sie es zu verstecken versuchte.

Er nahm es so hin, versuchte aber, ihr Vertrauen in ihn weiterhin zu stärken. Sie hatte ihm zu gehören! Seine Frau, seine Kinder.

Das Kind in Mon wuchs stetig, es war rasch sichtbar. Die Medien verbreiteten erneut, dass die Frau des Kanzlers, Senatorin Mothma, wiederum in anderen Umständen war. Ihnen wurde gratuliert, Glückwünsche zuteil.

Lieda lernte sprechen. Ihr erstes Wort war „Mama", dicht gefolgt von „Papa", „Nein" und „Haben". Von Tag zu Tag lernte sie weitere Wörter und bald schon konnte sie sich verständlich machen.

Es wurmte ihn sehr, dass Mon ihren Beruf nicht aufgab, aber dieses zu fordern, wagte er nicht so recht. Obwohl er es sich mehrere Male ernsthaft vorgenommen hatte. Stattdessen musste er mit ansehen, wie sich seine Frau im hochschwangeren Zustand mit ihm eine hitzige Diskussion in der Senatsrotunde lieferte. Zuhause beinahe zart und sanft wie ein Lamm, im Senat eine Art Furie.

* * *

Er begann sich um ihre Loyalität sorgen zu machen, als Mon im letzten Monat ihrer Schwangerschaft zuhause blieb. Er fühlte sich ausspioniert. Und das machte ihn vorsichtig und misstrauisch. Er ließ nichts mehr auf seinem Schreibtisch herumliegen, schloss alles weg. Er horchte seine Tochter aus, fragte, was sie und die Mama am Tage denn so gemacht hätten. Lieda erzählte nichts, oder zumindest nichts Stichhaltiges. Sie sagte nur, dass die Mama mit Onkel Rahn gesprochen hatte und ganz viel gelesen habe.

Hieß das nun, dass Mon sich informierte? Dass sie mit Rahn darüber sprach? Rahn war immerhin ein Jedi, sie war mit ihm seit einigen Jahren gut befreundet. Rahn war mehrmals hier gewesen, selbst er hatte versucht, sich etwas mit ihm anzufreunden. Wusste Rahn etwa, wer er war, was er war und was er plante? Hatte Mon ihm trotz ihres Versprechens davon berichtet? Wenn dem so war, schwebte er in größter Gefahr, seine Pläne standen auf der Kippe.

Doch die Tage vergingen und es geschah nichts.

Mon aber begann mit ihm darüber zu reden, sie erkundigte sich nach dem Aufbau der Sithlehre, nach ihren Inhalten, Ansichten. Sie fragte nach seiner Einstellung.

„Hast du Angst vor mir?", fragte er schließlich ernsthaft und blickte ihr in die Augen. Mon wich sofort seinem Blick aus.

„Etwas", gestand sie, „Nachdem, was ich gelesen habe über die Sith."

„Du musst nicht alles glauben, was man über uns schreibt. Zumal, woher wollen die Autoren das wissen? Aus den Erzählungen der Jedi? Welch wunderbare Quelle! So uneingefärbt!", er seufzte, „Hast du mit Rahn über die Sith gesprochen?"

„Ja. Ich habe ihn neugierig danach gefragt. Ich sagte ihm, du habest sie mal erwähnt, nach einem Gespräch mit dem Rat. Ich wollte von ihm wissen, wer oder was die Sith sind, da du mir angeblich nicht wirklich weiterhelfen konntest. Zufrieden? Ich habe mein Versprechen dir gegenüber nicht gebrochen und ich werde es auch nicht brechen!"

„Und warum, mein Schatz, hast du nicht mich gefragt? Ich kann dir entsprechende Literatur zugänglich machen. Wenn du die Sith verstehen willst, musst du die Werke der Sith lesen. Möchtest du?"

„Bitte?"

„Möchtest du einen Text von den Sith über die Sith lesen, nicht bloß Literatur der Jedi darüber?"

Stille, Mon wurde blas.

„Du würdest mich das lesen lassen?"

„Ja, was ist dabei? Bedenken, der Dunklen Seite zu verfallen?", er lachte, „Selbst ich bin ihr nicht verfallen und ich bin ein Meister, mein Herz. Ich benutze sie nur,…damit es der Republik wieder besser ergeht, damit sie den Jedi nicht in die Hände fällt. Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag zur Güte: Ich suche dir einen Titel aus, du liest den Text und dann diskutieren wir darüber. Einverstanden?"

„Ja."

„Und noch etwas: Nicht alles, was ein Jedi sagt, muss der Wahrheit entsprechen. Solltest du an mir oder meiner Einstellung zweifeln, frage mich bitte! Wir lieben uns doch, Mon, bitte zerstöre es nicht. Die Sith stehen nicht zwischen uns. Immerhin habe ich es dir gesagt, obwohl ich es nicht hätte tun dürfen. Ich sagte es dir, weil ich dir vertraue und weil ich dich liebe. Wir wollten keinerlei Geheimnisse voreinander haben: Ich habe mich daran gehalten."

„Ich verstehe…verzeih", sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Eine wunderbare Lüge. So leicht, so verständlich. Glaubte sie ihm?

Mon las den Text, den er ihr gab, sie sprach auch mit ihm darüber. Danach stand das Thema zwischen ihnen nicht mehr zur Debatte, dachte er.

* * *

Mon wurde wieder offener, alles war wie vor seinem Geständnis. Und doch war da noch etwas…so eine Ahnung, eine Vorahnung. Möglicherweise eine Vision. Das konnte er nicht definieren. Dafür stand er seiner Frau viel zu nahe. Leider…

_Ein Tag in der Zukunft, das Jahr, das Datum ungewiss. Er ist Imperator, Kaiser, Alleinherrscher. Er ist alt, einsam…wo ist seine Familie?_

_Er steht am Anfang eines dunklen Korridors, es ist kalt und still. Nicht mal ein Flüstern. Er stützt sich auf einen Stock, geht langsam den Korridor hinunter. Er erkennt, dass er den Ehering nicht mehr trägt. Sein Körper fühlt sich alt an, verbraucht, sterbend. Er betritt einen Raum, ein Arbeitszimmer. Sein Arbeitszimmer. Er nimmt am Schreibtisch platz. Ein Stapel Papiere vor ihm. Er liest._

_Verräter werden zum Tode verurteilt. Gut. Er blickt auf einen der Namen, die dort eingetragen wurden. Einer springt ihm sofort ins Auge: Mon Mothma?_

Er fuhr aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf hoch. Sein Blick fiel an seine Seite, an der seine Frau friedlich schlummern sollte. Mon war jedoch nicht da. Der Platz an seiner Seite war leer, das Bett erkaltete. Wo war sie? Was war das für ein Traum gewesen, eine Vision? Abwarten…

Er erhob sich aus dem Bett, zog sich einen Morgenmantel über seine Nachtkombination. Im Kinderzimmer brannte kein Licht, dennoch warf er einen Blick hinein. Lieda schlief tief und fest, ihre Ärmchen drückten ihren Teddy noch näher an ihren kleinen Körper. Leise schloss sich die Tür zum Kinderzimmer, er wanderte weiter.

Er fand sie in ihrem Arbeitszimmer. Doch sie arbeitete nicht etwa. Sie stand am Schreibtisch, stützte sich mit einer Hand, mit der anderen hielt sie sich den Bauch. Das Gesicht leicht verzogen. Sie atmete schwer. Aber sie blickte auf, als er eintrat.

„Wir sollten zur Medstation gehen", meinte er leise. Mon nickte nur.

* * *

**So, nun geht es in die letzte Runde...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Einladung zum Tanz**

**Kapitel 29**

Wer sollte auf Lieda Acht geben? Dass seine Schwiegereltern in der Zeit der Niederkunft anwesend waren, hatte er erfolgreich verhindern können…zumal auf Chandrila für Muriel viel zu tun war: Hohe Feierlichkeiten. Er hatte versprochen, ihnen sofort Bescheid zu geben, wenn das Kleine geboren war. Und daran würde er sich halten. Also,…Lieda? Mitnehmen konnten sie sie nicht. Die Kleine würde einen Schock für das Leben bekommen. Sie würde nicht verstehen können, weshalb ihre Mutter solche Schmerzen erlitt und schrie.

Einen Ammendroiden konnte er vergessen; Lieda würde wie am Spieß schreien und weinen und ihre Mutter in der Austreibungsphase bei Weiten überbieten!

Sate Pestage, dem sein erster Gedanken galt, fiel sofort weg: Er befand sich gerade nicht auf Coruscant. Lieda mochte ihn, das hätte funktioniert. Also…?

Ihn fiel da eigentlich nur noch Skywalker ein, da auch Mons Assistentin nicht in Frage kam. Zira Uhal vertrat seine Frau, weilte aber gerade auf Chandrila.

Er wählte Skywalkers Comnummer und hoffte, dass der Junge seine Bitte erfüllte. Die wenigen Male, die Anakin Skywalker Lieda hatte sehen können, hatten sich die beiden auf Anhieb verstanden. Sie hatten an vieles gedacht, nur leider den Babysitter für Lieda vergessen.

Etwas hektisch suchte er nach der Nummer des Jungen, der sie ihm irgendwann mal gegeben hatte. Anakin ging auch dran, war nur etwas irritiert, wer da gerade anrief. Und um welche Zeit.

„Natürlich komme ich!", meinte er aber sofort, als Palpatine ihm die Situation schilderte und ihn darum bat, auf seine Tochter Acht zu geben.

„Lieda schläft, aber da ich nicht weiß wie lange Mon letztlich in den Wehen liegt, wäre es mir lieb, wenn jemand den sie kennt bei ihr ist, wenn sie aufwacht."

„Ich bin schon unterwegs."

„Wir versuchen zu warten. Danke."

Er unterbrach die Verbindung und widmete sich nun ganz seiner Frau. Mon erlebte erneut eine Wehe und versuchte, sich möglichst wenig zu bewegen.

„Ich helfe dir beim Anziehen", flüsterte er, trat zu ihr und streichelte ihren Rücken, „Haben wir dieses Mal mehr Zeit als bei Lieda?"

„Die Wehen kommen alle vier Minuten, ja."

Er seufzte. Das hieß mit anderen Worten, dass die Nacht noch lang würde. Das Baby würde sich noch etwas Zeit lassen. Er wollte allerdings noch abwarten, ob er seine Termine am frühen Morgen verschieben musste…aber wahrscheinlich würde er es tun, allein schon, um mit Lieda das Baby zu besuchen. Er hatte sich damals bei Liedas Geburt einen ganzen Tag frei nehmen können, jetzt war dies allerdings nicht möglich. Er hatte es versucht, war allerdings gescheitert. Ein halber Tag würde gerade noch funktionieren, zumindest würde er dies versuchen.

Bald darauf traf Anakin Skywalker ein, Mon und er hatten es geschafft, sich umzuziehen und Mon gepackte Tasche zu finden. Palpatine begrüßte seinen jungen Freund, wies ihn kurz ein und versprach, in einigen Minuten kurz nochmals vorbei zu schauen.

* * *

Gaeron Palpatine wurde am frühen Morgen, kurz nach Sonnenaufgang geboren. Palpatine hatte beschlossen, auch bei dieser Geburt bei ihr zu bleiben. Nach der letzten Geburt gäbe es nichts mehr, was ihn erschrecken könnte, hatte er gesagt. Und so konnte er seinen Sohn schon bald auf den Arm nehmen. Der Kleine gähnte müde, linste ihn aber durch halb geschlossene Augenlider an, bewegte Mund und die winzigen Fäustchen.

Er war so dermaßen stolz…aber auch etwas betrübt: Seine Tochter war machtsensitiv, sein Sohn nicht…zumindest nicht erwähnenswert. Er schlug nach seiner Mutter. Aber irgendwie störte ihn das nicht wirklich. Er war nur froh, dass der Kleine wohlauf war und es seiner Frau auch entsprechend ging. Vorsichtig legte er den Kleinen auf die Brust der Mutter. Mon war erschöpft, aber sie lächelte, bot dem Söhnchen die Brust an und stillte ihn.

„Ich bin sehr stolz auf euch beide, mein Liebes", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, als er sich zu ihr hinunter beugte. Dann küsste er sie.

„Ich liebe dich", war Mons Antwort. Ein erneuter Kuss folgte. „Wann kommst du mit Lieda vorbei?"

„Gleich nach dem Frühstück. Ich wollte mich frisch machen und Anakin dann zum Frühstück einladen. Ruh du dich derweil etwas aus, mein Schatz."

Sie nickte, ein letzter Kuss, ein weiterer, dann verließ er Frau und Sohn.

Auf dem Weg zurück hinauf in die Wohnung zog er Bilanz: Er war verheiratet, war Vater von zwei Kleinkindern, war Sithlord, Kanzler…Intrigant, Verräter…

Es würde ihm schwer fallen, sein neues Leben hinter sich zu lassen. Nun, möglicherweise würde es auch anders kommen, als er befürchtete. Möglicherweise würde sein Traum von vergangener Nacht nur ein Traum bleiben, ein Alptraum. Möglicherweise würden er und Mon für immer zusammenbleiben, auch dann noch, wenn seine Pläne umgesetzt waren. Es wäre so wunderbar, seine Familie an der Seite zu haben. Aber es war auch gefährlich, für Frau und Kinder. Sie würden Ziele abgeben…noch war Zeit bis dahin.

Er erreichte die Wohnung. Bereits im Vorraum hörte er Liedas Lachen. Sie war schon auf, sehr gut.

Er betrat den Salon. Lieda saß tagfertig auf dem Teppich und spielte mit Anakin Ball, den sie sich hin und her rollten. Lieda war vergnügt. Lachte und Anakin schien es Spaß zu machen mit der Kleinen zu spielen.

„Papa!", rief Lieda aus, als sie ihn sah, stand auf und lief zu ihm.

„Guten Morgen, Würmchen. Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Ja, Anhakin g'spielt!", sagte sie ganz aufgeregt, als sie auf dem Arm ihres Vaters saß.

„Danke, Anakin. Darf ich dich zum Frühstück einladen?"

„Ja, sehr gerne. Wie geht es Eurer Frau? Das Baby ist da?"

Er nickte lächelte: „Ja, beide sind wohlauf. Lieda hat ein Brüderchen bekommen, sein Name ist Gaeron."

„Gratulation."

„Danke. Ich sag den Servicedroiden bescheid, dass sie alles für ein ausgiebiges Frühstück herrichten sollen. Und Lieda ist schon fertig?"

„Sie ist gewaschen, gekämmt und trägt frische Kleider. Sie hat mir alles gezeigt."

„Gut, ich denke, ich brauche nur etwa eine viertel Stunde. Wollt ihr noch spielen?"

„Klar", Anakin grinste, „Vielleicht gewinne ich mal?"

„Wo Mama?", fragte Lieda leise.

„Mama hat das Baby bekommen."

„Bebi da?"

„Ja, du hast einen Bruder. Wir besuchen die Mama nach dem Frühstück, einverstanden?"

Lieda grinste, nickte und lief wieder zu Anakin hin. Es war seltsam zu beobachten, wie gut die beiden sich verstanden. Lieda mochte den Padawan, und Anakin verstand sich wunderbar mit der Kleinen. Rasch ging er ins Schlafzimmer, entledigte sich seiner Kleider, rasierte sich, duschte und machte sich tagfertig. Kurz darauf erschien er angekleidet wieder im Salon und bat zum Frühstück. Seine Schwiegereltern erwarteten sicherlich seinen Anruf…

Also rief er sie rasch an. Die Freunde war groß, sie wollten in den nächsten Tagen herkommen, um ihren Enkel zu begrüßen. Damit konnte er sich abfinden.

Heute war ein wunderbarer Tag. Ein Wolf unter Schafen freute sich des Lebens, dass er nicht entdeckt wurde. Seine Tarnung wurde immer besser: Einst Junggeselle, nun Familienvater. Das gefiel ihm sehr. Alles lief perfekt.

* * *

**Ich habe die Kleinkindersprache mal bewußt 'falsch' geschrieben. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Greetings!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Einladung zum Tanz**

**Kapitel 30**

Mon wurde bereits am darauf folgenden Morgen entlassen, an dem Tag, an dem ihre Eltern eintreffen würden. Damit hatte er sich schon längst abgefunden. So war zumindest Lieda beschäftigt. Meriss würde mit ihr spielen, sein Schwiegervater konnte gut mit Kindern umgehen. Muriel würde Mon bei Gaeron helfen, da sich seine Frau noch nicht aus dem Bett erheben sollte. Sie sollte noch zwei oder drei Tage weitestgehend ruhen, und sich dann noch einige Zeit schonen.

Er war bereits früh am morgen in das Senatsgebäude aufgebrochen, hatte dort gearbeitet und war dann, am späten Vormittag, zu einer „Mittagspause" nach hause aufgebrochen. Er holte seine Schwiegereltern vom Raumhafen Chance Palp ab. Sie hatten ihn kaum ausgemacht, seine roten Leibgardisten waren ja nicht zu übersehen gewesen, und waren zu ihm gekommen, da stellte Muriel schon die erste Frage nach ihrer Tochter.

„Sie ist zuhause, bei bester Gesundheit, mit dem Baby, und erwartet Eure Ankunft. Ich bringe euch zu ihnen."

Das Gepäck wurde verladen, die Gäste betraten den Shuttle, er folgte ihnen. Sie flogen zu Republica 500. Dort entstiegen sie dem Shuttle. Das Fluggefährt würde ihn bald, in ein paar Minuten, vielleicht in 10, zurück zum Senat fliegen. Er musste arbeiten, würde erst am späten Abend zurückkehren.

Das Gepäck wurde in die Gästeräumlichkeiten gebracht. Seine Schwiegereltern hatten Lieda etwas mitgebracht und natürlich auch Gaeron. Mon lag im Bett und stillte gerade das Neugeborene. Gaeron hatte, wie Lieda erzählte, ganz laut geschrieen und geweint. Er war, mit anderen Worten, aufgewacht und hatte seine Mutter nicht gesehen. Mehr nicht.

Die Begrüßung fiel sehr herzlich aus. Lieda wurde gleichfalls geherzt wie der Neuzuwachs der Familie. Muriel ließ sich sogar zu einer Umarmung ihres Schwiegersohnes hinreißen. Zuerst hatte er gedacht, sie würde ihm etwas antun wollen, stattdessen gratulierte sie ihm. Sollte sie ihn tatsächlich endlich akzeptiert haben? Nach den zwei Kindern, die er mit ihrer Tochter hatte? Schließlich war er seit über 2 Jahren praktisch ein Familienmitglied.

„Sein Name ist Gaeron?", fragte sie ihn.

„Ja. Das war Mons Idee. Sie hat ein besseres Gespür für Namen, als ich", gab er zu. Das stimmte. Er hatte ‚Lorn' vorgeschlagen, doch der Vorschlag war gescheitert. Mittlerweile mochte er ‚Gaeron' auch lieber.

_Dieses eine Mal scheine ich selbst in deinen kritischen Augen, liebe Muriel, alles richtig gemacht zu haben._

Gaeron wurde begutachtet. Der kleine Junge blickte unsicher umher. Lieda durfte ihren kleinen Bruder auf den Arm nehmen, und war stolz darauf, eine große Schwester zu sein. Sie war, der Macht sei Dank, nicht eifersüchtig auf ihren kleinen Bruder. Mon bezog sie einfach mit in die Babypflege ein und ließ sich von ihr helfen. Lieda gefiel das gut.

* * *

Er hätte wissen müssen, dass auch Gaeron nichts von einer Nachtruhe halten würde. Er hatte die halbe Nacht wach gelegen. Wegen Gaeron. Weil sein Sohn alle wach gehalten hatte. Alle. Nur Lieda hatte tief geschlafen. Da Mon nicht hatte aufstehen dürfen, hatte er die Ehre gehabt, seinen Sohn zu beruhigen. Er war mit einem schreienden und weinenden Kind durch die Wohnung gegangen und hatte ihn zu trösten versucht. Manchmal gelang es ihm, aber nie für mehr als ein paar Momente.

Mittlerweile, er hatte ja bereits bei Lieda viel Zeit zum Üben gehabt, hatte er das Kuscheln erlernt. Kinder mochten das. Seine zumindest. Lieda stahl sich oft am Wochenende in ihr Bett, um mit ihnen zu kuscheln und zu schmusen. In einem Elternratgeber, einen, den auch er sich zu Gemüte geführt hatte, hatte es geheißen, dass dies ganz normal und auch wünschenswert sei. Es war im zuerst schwer gefallen. Sehr schwer. Aber man konnte alles erlernen. Er hatte es gelernt.

Ganz langsam beruhigte sich Gaeron. Der Kleine hatte einen Dickkopf. Wie Mon, wie er. Aus ihm würde einmal etwas werden. Politiker wahrscheinlich.

_Du solltest lernen, mein Sohn, wann du still zu sein hast! Beginne mit der Nachtruhe!_

Für ihn waren seine Kinder mittlerweile ein Segen. Wenn auch ein sehr anstrengender Segen. Er wurde um sie beneidet. Überhaupt um seine scheinbar glückliche Ehe, um Mon, und um zwei gesunde Kinder. Das gefiel ihm. Seine Beliebtheit war noch nie so hoch gewesen. Die Ehe mit Mon schien die richtige Entscheidung gewesen zu sein!

_Ich habe es tatsächlich nicht bereut…es war das einzig Richtige!_

Ganz leise trug er Gaeron zurück ins elterliche Schlafzimmer und legte den Kleinen in die Wiege zurück. Mon döste vor sich hin. Sie war müde, noch immer erschöpft von der Geburt.

„Schläft er endlich?"

„Ich denke schon", er lächelte und kehrte zurück ins Bett. Mon legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter, kuschelte sich an ihn. Er streichelte ihr Haar, ihre Wange.

„Und dabei zahnt er nicht mal."

„Das wird schon, mein Liebes."

* * *

Die Zeit verrann rasch. Seine Kinder wurden schnell größer. Bald schon konnte Gaeron sitzen, dann krabbelte er herum und verbreitete Chaos, dann konnte er laufen. Entweder stritten sich Lieda und Gaeron, oder aber sie steckten die Köpfe zusammen und heckten Streiche aus.

Manchmal nahm Mon sie mit in den Senat, gelegentlich spielten sie sogar in seinem Büro. Er war überaus stolz auf seine Kinder, die man durchaus als wohlgeraten bezeichnen durfte. Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt. Was die Zukunft brachte, war noch ungewiss. Selbst für ihn.

Allerdings wurde es schwieriger seine Aktivitäten als Sith zu organisieren. Dennoch gelang es ihm.

Kurz vor Liedas 3. Geburtstag begannen die Klonkriege. Offiziell war er untröstlich gewesen, dass es zu dieser Metzelei auf Geonosis gekommen war. Inoffiziell war er entzückt darüber, dass auf einen Schlag so viele Jedi in der Arena ihr Leben verloren hatten. Überaus entzückt.

Mon arbeitete noch immer als Senatorin. Die Geburt der Kinder hatte sie nicht im Mindesten häuslich werden lassen. Die Kinder wurden einfach in ihren Tagesablauf integriert. Lieda ging mittlerweile in einen Hort. Gaeron würde bald auch dorthin gehen, aber solange er noch nicht trocken war, verbrachte er viel Zeit mit Mutter, Vater oder einem Babysitter.

Er war noch immer Oberster Kanzler, und noch immer nicht auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Karriere angelangt. Er stand kurz davor; nur wenige Monate, vielleicht ein paar Jahre trennte ihn von seinem Ziel. Der junge Skywalker war über die letzten Jahre immer häufiger zu ihm gekommen, hatte seinen Rat angenommen und hatte sich von ihm in die richtige Richtung leiten lassen. Der Jedi geriet zunehmend unter seinen Einfluss.

Alles lief genau nach Plan. Perfekt nach Plan.

Er blickte in den Spiegel. In den letzten Jahren war so viel geschehen. Die Zeit war nicht spurlos an ihm vorüber gegangen. Das Haar wurde langsam weiß. Nicht grau. Es wurde weiß. Er bekam Pigmentflecken, altersbedingt. Die Falten in seinem Gesicht tieften sich noch weiter in sein Gesicht ein. Er wurde noch blässer, sah noch ungesünder aus. Seine Frau hingegen wurde noch schöner. Ihr rotes Haar leuchtete, ihr Teint war frisch, ihr Körper noch immer mädchenhaft. Trotz zweier Schwangerschaften. Begehrenswert. Auch für ihn. Dagegen konnte er kaum etwas unternehmen.

_Wir sind uns zu nah. In diesem Punkt habe ich leider verloren. Und gleichfalls auch gewonnen. Sie ist mein! Sie gehört mir. Ewiglich!_

Mon liebte ihn sehr. Das wusste er, das sagte sie ihm oft. Er erwiderte dann stets, dass er sie ebenfalls liebe. In der Öffentlichkeit waren sie das perfekte Paar. Privat harmonisierten sie ebenfalls. Seine Tarnung war sehr gut. Ein Wolf im Schafspelz. Seine Maske war noch sanfter geworden, noch onkelhafter, noch gutmütiger.

Er seufzte. Versuchte zu lächeln. Es misslang. Dann gelang es.

Gleich musste er eine wichtige Rede halten. Eine sehr wichtige. Mon hatte sie in den letzten Tagen schon mehrfach gehört. Manchmal agierte sie als Korrekteurin seiner Reden. Er schrieb alle seine Reden, Ansprachen und Erklärungen selbst. Er brauchte keine Redenschreiber. Er hatte nie jemanden für seine Reden gebraucht. Wozu auch. Nur er selber wusste, was er sagen wollte.

Ein letztes Mal überprüfte er den korrekten Sitz seiner Garderobe, seiner gesamten Entscheidung. Dann verließ er das Bad, dass ebenfalls zu seinem Büro gehörte und in dem er sich für seine Auftritte vor dem Senat frisch und zu Recht machte. Es war an der Zeit Theater zu spielen. In einem Stück, dessen Autor er selbst war. Die Vorhänge öffneten sich für einen weiteren Akt.

Die Klonkriege hatten begonnen.

* * *

**Wir befinden uns nun am Ende von Epi II, steuern direkt auf Epi III zu...**

**Das ist Kapitel Nr. 30! Wow, ich hätte nicht gedacht, so weit zu kommen. Danke an alle Leser!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Einladung zum Tanz**

**Kapitel 31**

Die Klonkriege…

Das bedeutete, dass er noch weitaus weniger zuhause war, als sonst schon. Wenn er morgens ging, schliefen Frau und Kinder meist noch und wenn er des Abends heim kam, waren die Kinder zumeist schon lange im Bett. Lediglich seine Frau erwartete ihn dann und kümmerte sich um ihn. Auch Mon arbeitete mehr als früher. Sie gab offen zu, dass ihr das Streiten der Senatoren und das gegenseitige Blockieren auf die Nerven gingen. Das sei nicht produktiv. Sie hatten nun oft miteinander zu tun, politisch zu tun. Die Regel, zuhause würde nicht über Politik geredet, wurde strikt eingehalten und befolgt.

Ab und zu besuchte ihn seine Familie in seiner knapp bemessenen Mittagspause, oder dann, wenn etwas Luft zwischen zwei Terminen war. Dafür war er dankbar, so konnte er zumindest auch tagsüber seine Kinder sehen. Mon und er hatten vor einigen Monaten beschlossen, die Familienplanung abzuschließen. Es bei zwei Kinder zu belassen. Er hatte dem zugestimmt, schließlich wurde er in wenigen Monaten sechzig. Die Kinder hielten ihn jung, auch wenn sein Körper merklich alterte. Seine Frau störte sein Alter nicht. Sie liebte ihn ja.

Er blickte seufzend auf seinen Terminkalender, dann zum Chrono. Der Tag war wieder bis auf die letzte Standartminute verplant. Am Mittag würde Mon mit den Kindern vorbeikommen. Er hatte vorgeschlagen, sich doch im kleinen Garten auf eine der Terrassen des Senatsgebäudes zu treffen,…und nicht in seinem langweiligen Büro. So nannten Lieda und Gaeron zumindest sein Büro: Langweilig. Er verübelte es ihnen nicht. Es waren noch Kinder. Und Kinder spielten viel lieber. Sei es im Garten, im Wald oder am Meer. Seine zumindest tobten bei Gelegenheit dort herum.

* * *

„Stimmt es, dass die Sith hinter den Klonkriegen stecken?"

Es war Nacht. Tiefste, schwärzeste Nacht. Er war müde gewesen und sogleich zu ihr ins Bett gekrochen. Die Frage jedoch sorgte dafür, dass er wieder wach war. Sollte er es beunruhigend finden, dass Mon ihn auf die Sith ansprach. Nach etwa 2 Jahren? Sie hatte ihn nie von sich aus darauf angesprochen. Hatte es damals einfach so hingenommen. Letztlich.

Er zog Mon noch enger an sich: „Wer sagte das?"

„Ich hörte es von Rahn und Meister Yoda. Aber das hieße, dass du diesen Krieg angezettelt hättest…und das glaube ich nicht!"

Das letzte klang fast wie eine Frage, obwohl es eine Aussage war. Er küsste sie sanft, ließ sich küssen. Er wurde sanft, wie ein Lamm. Der Wolf wird zum Lamm. Er versteckt sich im besten Kostüm. Er wird in die Herde aufgenommen und lebt unter ihnen, bis der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist.

Sein Zeitpunkt war bald da.

Alles würde sich dann entscheiden.

Die Zukunft.

Die Vergangenheit.

Die Gegenwart.

Seine Ehe, seine Familie…einfach alles würde sich da entscheiden. Am Anfang hatte er vorgehabt, sich Mon zu entledigen. Doch nun, nach fast vier Jahren Ehe und zwei gemeinsamen Kindern sah es ganz anders aus. Er hatte sich eingestanden,…und auch erlaubt, an ihr zu hängen und ihr ein gewisses, akzeptables Maß an Zuneigung zukommen zu lassen. Von Liebe sprach er nicht, das Wort war nicht passend. Treffender war da eher ‚Lebensgemeinschaft auf Basis von Zuneigung'…von seiner Seite aus betrachtet.

„Dem ist auch nicht so, mein Liebes. Du weißt, dass ich niemals etwas tun könnte, was die Kinder und dich oder die Republik gefährden könnte."

„Es ist Propaganda?"

Er nickte, schaltete das Licht an. Dimmte es, so dass sie einander gerade noch sehen konnten.

„Ja", er seufzte, „Ich merke seit einigen Monaten, dass die Opposition gegen mich immer größer wird, und auch gegen die Jedi. Ich habe die Jedi zu unterstützen versucht, doch sie opportunieren gegen mich…noch tun sie es heimlich, aber es kann sich nur noch um Monate handeln, bevor…"

„Bevor…?"

„Bevor sie mich verraten. Mon, sie wollen mich stürzen, sie wollen die Regierung stürzen! Sie haben Angst um ihre Macht, um ihren Einfluss…sie wollen ihn nicht verlieren."

Mon küsste ihn: „Wenn das geschehen sollte…was wird dann weiter passieren?"

Sie klang nervös, aber nicht wirklich ängstlich. Besorgt vielmehr. Sie machte sich Sorgen.

Gut.

Sehr gut…

Er würde sie beruhigen, sie in Sicherheit wiegen. Sie anlügen, um ihr vorzugaukeln, er würde sich darum kümmern. Mon hörte ihm zu, schien ihm zu glauben und ließ sich beruhigen. Wie es allerdings in ihr aussah wusste er nicht. Auch ihre Gedanken blieben ihm verschlossen.

Sie opportunierte auch gegen ihn, im Senat, aber auf legaler Ebene. Sie sagte ihre Meinung, wollte, dass es allen Wesen besser erging. Sie wollte, dass der Krieg beendet wurde.

„Ist Count Dooku ein Sith?"

Seit wann war sie so gesprächig?

„Davon habe ich auch gehört. Sei beruhigt, Mon. Nicht jeder abtrünnige Jedi wird zum Sith." Er lachte leise.

Nun, Count Dooku war auch nicht sein Schüler, Darth Tyrannus war es. Dass es sich hierbei um die gleiche Person handelte, war unerheblich. Count Dooku war rein faktisch auch kein Sith. Die Sith agierten niemals unter ihren richtigen Namen. Also…Count Dooku war kein Sith. Mon wusste nicht, wer sein Schüler war. Und er würde es ihr auch niemals anvertrauen. Er hatte Tyrannus auch nie seine Kinder vorgestellt oder überhaupt seine Familie. Tyrannus wusste nur das, was er wissen musste. Mon wusste nur das, was sie wissen musste.

Das sollte reichen!

Sie lächelte süß: „Das wollte ich nur hören, danke!"

War sie wirklich so arglos oder tat sie nur so?

_Hör auf! Jetzt vertraust du nicht mal deiner eigenen Frau? Was kommt als nächstes? Willst du deine Kinder vielleicht noch ausspionieren?_

Ihr zu vertrauen fiel ihm schwer, doch hatte er gar keine andere Möglichkeit. Ein Leben mit all seinen Geheimnissen war für ihn schon lange nicht mehr möglich. Mit der Geburt der Kinder wurde er mehr und mehr eingeengt, auch wenn er diese Art der Einengung sehr mochte. Ob er es wollte oder nicht, die Familie war doch auf eine gewisse Art und Weise sein Halt und seine Stütze in all seinen Bestrebungen,…egal für welche Art der Pläne.

Für die Pläne der Sith ebenso wie für die Pläne als Oberster Kanzler.

Er brauchte nicht weiter reden, Mon war eingeschlafen. Sie schlief selig an seiner Seite. Nichts ahnend, arglos. Wehrlos. Und doch beschützt. Er würde seine Familie schützen. Wenn es sein musste auch mit seinem Leben. Er lächelte, da er wusste, dass diese Gedanken noch recht neu waren. Früher hatte er sich gegen diese Art von Gedanken gewehrt, jetzt aber…?

Nun, damals nannte er es Abhängigkeit…aber waren nicht alle irgendwie voneinander abhängig?

Mitten in der Nacht wurde es dann eng im Bett. Draußen gewitterte es stark. Das ängstigte die Kinder. Und die machten sich nun im Bett ihrer Eltern breit. Sie quetschten sich zwischen die Körper ihrer Eltern, so dass diese zwangsläufig auseinander wichen, um ihnen ausreichend platz zu bieten. Gaeron nuckelte zufrieden, aber verschreckt durch das Gewitter an seinem Schnuller und schmiegte sich an seine Mutter. Das konnte er bei der Helligkeit der Blitze erkennen. Lieda lag neben ihm, im Arm ihr Teddy. Er hatte vom ersten Tage an mit diesem Teddy konkurrieren müssen, gestand er sich ein. Lieda kuschelte sich an ihn, er strich erst Gaeron, dann ihr über das Haar.

_Ich bin wohl doch ein ‚Familienmensch'…, irgendwie zumindest…oder?_

* * *

**'Familienmensch'? Nun, das werden wir ja noch sehen, nicht wahr?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Einladung zum Tanz**

**Kapitel 32**

Sein Weckalarm weckte die gesamte Familie. So schnell er ihn auch auszustellen versuchte. Seine Frau war daran gewöhnt. Sie drehte sich für gewöhnlich ein Mal um und schlief sofort wieder ein. Zumindest bis ihr Weckalarm erklang…in anderthalb Standartstunden oder so. Die Kinder aber waren diesen Weckalarm nicht gewohnt und waren verwirrt und hellwach.

„Papa weg?", kam es leise von Gaeron. Sein Sohn hatte sich müde aufgesetzt und seine Schwester reckte sich gerade.

„Schlaft noch etwas, ja?"

„Kann nicht mehr", meinte Gaeron. Palpatine beugte sich über seine Kinder.

„Es ist noch ganz dunkel draußen, alle schlafen noch."

„Und du?"

„Papa muss arbeiten, Gaeron. Wir sehen uns heute Mittag, versprochen, wenn Mama mit euch beiden zu mir kommt."

Der Kleine nickte und ließ sich bedingt dazu überreden, noch etwas zu schlafen. Lieda gähnte nur und kuschelte sich tiefer in die Decken. Erst als auch Gaeron wieder lag, stand er selbst auf. Leise ging er ins Bad und machte sich tagfertig. Dann schaute er nochmals nach seiner Familie. Mon schlief noch immer, er gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund. So wie jeden Morgen. Lieda und Gaeron waren auch wieder in ihren Träumen. Er deckte den Nachwuchs zu. Verabschiedete sich so. Und ging. Frühstücken würde er im Büro, wie so oft in letzter Zeit.

Was waren das noch für schöne Zeiten gewesen, an denen er zumindest am Wochenende mit seiner Familie frühstücken konnte.

Vorbei…

* * *

Alles ging drunter und drüber. Sein gesamter Terminplan wurde mehrmals am Tag umgeändert, er war sich heute nie sicher, wer als nächstes durch seine Tür trat. Würde er überhaupt genug Zeit haben, um seine Familie zu sehen? Er seufzte. Sein Magen knurrte. Sein Frühstück war ausgefallen, da erste Berichte über Truppenbewegungen der Separatisten hereingeflattert kamen, die sehr beunruhigend waren.

Zumindest für ihn als Kanzler.

Er seufzte. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass er sich inmitten eines Alptraums befand. Einen, den er sich selbst als Traum gewünscht hatte. Einen, den er verursacht hatte. Das Unglückliche daran war, dass er andere, Unschuldige, seine Familie, ebenfalls in seinen Alptraum mit hineinzog. Möglicherweise, wenn er nicht besonders Acht gab, stürzte er seine Familie ins Unglück. Das wollte er nicht. Auf gar keinen Fall!

Jetzt, da er Verantwortung trug, große Verantwortung, wog er alle Entscheidungen besonders sorgfältig ab. Sorgfältiger als er es sowieso früher gehandhabt hatte. Ihm lag einiges an seiner kleinen Familie.

Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Er war müde. Sehr müde. Die Kinder waren in der Nacht unruhig gewesen. Lieda und Gaeron hatten die Bettdecke für sich beansprucht, wodurch ihm so kalt wurde, dass er wieder aufgewacht war. Mon war es mit Sicherheit ebenso ergangen.

In einer etwas ruhigeren Minute verschwand er in den kleinen Nebenraum, in dem Snacks zubereitet und Essen aufbereitet werden konnte. Er suchte nach etwas Essbarem, fand ein paar Plätzchen und aß sie mit Heißhunger. Es war zwar Mittagszeit, doch sein Essen ließ auf sich warten. Dafür, dass er der wichtigste Mann im Staat war, war der Service, der ihm zustand, miserabel.

„Cos?"

_Mon?_

Da stürmten schon die Kinder heran, entdeckten, dass er etwas Süßes hatte und bettelten darum, auch etwas abzubekommen. Da Mon ihn nicht davon abhielt, überließ er den Kindern die restlichen Kekse, die sie sogleich aufzuteilen versuchten. Unter Geschrei, da ein Keks übrig war. Mon kam zu ihm. Sie sah blendend aus, in zivil allerdings. Ein Kuss, eine leichte Umarmung.

„Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht", sie lächelte, hielt etwas Umwickeltes hoch, „Etwas zum Mittag."

„Oh", er war überrascht, freute sich aber und aß das Mitgebrachte. Das Mittagessen, das ihm stets gebracht wurde, ließ er zurückgehen. Möglicherweise würde es morgen dann pünktlicher sein.

* * *

Er war mit den Gedanken nicht ganz bei der Sache, als er seinen Schüler in der Hüttenstadt traf. Um das Wichtigste zu besprechen. Er hatte den Speeder aus seinem Versteck geholt, sich vorher in seiner geheimen Zentrale unter Republica 500 umgezogen, und war durch die Versorgungstunnel gerast. Er war spät dran. Es war Sonntag, er war am Mittag nach hause gekommen, um endlich Wochenende zu haben. Zumindest für ein paar Stunden. Er hatte sich mit seinen Kindern beschäftigt, mit ihnen gespielt, sie geneckt.

Mon wusste in Ansätzen, was er gerade tat und wohin er unterwegs war. Nichts Konkretes, lediglich, dass er sich mit seinem Schüler traf. Mon hatte keine weiteren Fragen gestellt. Ihr war es nur wichtig dass sein Schüler nicht Count Dooku sein konnte. Coruscant war ja _so_ geschützt vor den Separatisten.

_Manchmal ist sie noch so naiv!_

Sollte nach ihm verlangt werden, während er abwesend war, würde sie ihn entschuldigen. Er sei privat unterwegs, würde aber bald zurück sein. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie sich sorgte. Sehr. Um ihn. Um Lieda und Gaeron. Um die Familie. Er hatte sie beruhigt, geküsst, in den Arm genommen. So wie immer. Die Frage war nur, wie lange sie das beruhigen konnte. Wie lange sie ihm noch Glauben schenken würde. Manchmal befürchtete er, sie wisse die ganze Wahrheit. Alles. Oder zumindest würde sie die Wahrheit erahnen.

Der Aufzug brachte ihn in die gewünschte Etage des Gebäudes, stieg aus. Er ging durch den Trainingsraum. Vielleicht sollte er mal wieder sein eigenes Training etwas ernster nehmen. In seiner kurz bemessenen Freizeit bestand sein einziges Trainingsprogramm daraus, hinter seinen Kindern herzulaufen und mit ihnen herum zu tollen. Und das war…nun…blamabel für einen Sithlord. Er seufzte. Er beschloss, dass sich daran etwas ändern musste. Dringend und rasch!

Count Dooku erwartete ihn. Der gefallene Jedi stand neben seinem Fluggefährt. Als er seinen Meister entdeckte, trat er auf ihn zu. Natürlich wusste Dooku, wer und was sein Meister war. Trotz der Kapuze im Gesicht. Die trug er, damit etwaige Zeugen ihn nicht erkennen konnten.

Dooku verbeugte sich tief vor ihm.

„Ich grüße Euch, Meister Sidious."

„Lord Tyrannus. Ich hörte der Rat der Separatisten ist erneut in Streit geraten."

„Ja. Sie meinen, unsere Anliegen würden versanden. Sie möchten, dass wir die Republik unter Druck setzen."

Palpatine, Sidious lachte leise. Er fand es amüsant zu erfahren, dass der Rat der Separatisten nicht vielmehr als ein Haufen Kindergartenkinder war. Marionetten! Mehr nicht. Naiv, dumm. Aber gute Geldgeber!

„Und was wäre ihnen recht, diese Situation hervor zu rufen? Wie wollen sie die Republik unter Druck setzen?"

Er war etwas irritiert, als Tyrannus zögerte. Palpatine begann, sich etwas zu sorgen; Sidious war ungeduldig, Informationen zu halten.

_Was? Mach den Mund auf! Hast du das Sprechen verlernt?_

„Sie wollen den Kanzler unter Druck setzen, nicht so sehr die Republik. Sie wollen es auf der persönlichen Ebene erledigt haben, da sie immer noch meinen, wenn ein anderer Kanzler regiert, ihre politische Lage weitaus besser werden könnte…"

„Ich werde mit dem Rat Kontakt aufnehmen. Was schlagen sie vor, mein Schüler?"

Sidious schwieg. Hörte nur zu. Palpatine verbarg seine Gefühle.

_Privat?_

„Der Rat schlägt vor Lieda und Gaeron Palpatine zu entführen. Oder eines der Kinder. Sie meinen, Ihr würdet dadurch als Kanzler an Eure Grenzen stoßen und ihren Forderungen nachgeben…"

Sidious schluckte, wurde blas im Gesicht, blässer als sonst. Er war froh, die Kapuze zu tragen. Aber es war ersichtlich, dass Tyrannus diesen Plan auch als indiskutabel empfand…

_Meine…Kinder…?_


	33. Chapter 33

**Einladung zum Tanz**

**Kapitel 33**

_Nein, niemals! Nicht meine Kinder! Das kann und werde ich nicht zulassen! Sie haben doch gar nichts damit zu tun, können doch nichts für…_

Count Dooku war ebenfalls dagegen und würde sich vor dem Rat der Separatisten dagegen aussprechen, auch in Lord Sidious Vertretung. Und Sidious selbst beschloss, dem Rat in dieser Sache eine Lektion zu erteilen. Sie benahmen sich…unmöglich. Kinder zu entführen! Was kam den als nächstes?

Er hatte es dem Rat verboten. Punktum!

Etwas später flog er zurück nach hause. Zu seiner Familie. Zu seinen Kindern, zu seiner Frau. Vorher jedoch schickte er dem Rat eine Nachricht: Es gäbe sicherlich andere Möglichkeiten, das von der Republik zu erpressen, was sie wollten. Mit einer Entführung von Kleinkindern jedoch würde der Ruf ihrer Organisation jedoch in die Brüche gehen. Und wenn dann einem der Kinder etwas zustoßen sollte,…

Er war beruhigt, und unruhig zugleich. Eine Entführung der Kinder würde seiner Familie schwer zusetzen. Sollte Mon eines Tages erfahren, dass er diese Aktion veranlasst oder zugelassen hätte, würde sie ihm das Leben schwer machen. Er gefährdete damit den Familienzusammenhalt. Und das wusste er. Obwohl durch einen Umstand, den Kindern, an Mon gebunden, wollte er seine Familie nicht gefährden oder auseinander reißen.

Er schälte sich aus seiner schwarzen Robe, verstaute sie in einem Schrank in seiner geheimen Kommandozentrale und fuhr dann wieder hinauf. Aus Sidious wurde wieder Cos Palpatine.

* * *

Er hätte wissen müssen, dass 3:1- Entscheidungen nicht zu seinen Gunsten ausfielen. Niemals mehr. Seine Frau hatte die Kinder von Anfang an gelehrt, was Demokratie bedeutete. Abstimmungen waren nun an der Tagesordnung. Über einfach alles: Freizeitunternehmungen, das Abendessen, Urlaub…

Mittlerweile hatte er sich daran gewöhnt, auf Chandrila Urlaub zu machen. Den Kindern gefiel es am Strand. Ihre Großeltern kümmerten sich oft um sie, so dass Mon und er genügend Zeit füreinander hatten. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er sich langsam aber sicher besser mit Muriel verstand. Seine herzallerliebste Schwiegermutter hatte wohl nicht angenommen, dass er so lange mit Mon zusammenblieb. Besser: dass sie überhaupt ein Paar waren. Aber Mon war noch immer so verliebt in ihn und er…nun, er hatte sie sehr lieb gewonnen. Möglicherweise war da ja auch noch mehr, aber das war ihm nicht wichtig. Zumindest behauptete er das vor seinen Gedanken. Zumindest hatte er absolut nichts dagegen, die Vorteile dieser Zuneigung auszukosten, um mit ihr, so oft wie möglich ins Bett zu steigen.

Seine Pläne, Mon betreffend, gingen nicht auf. Sie schien die Doppelbelastung als zu meisternde Aufgabe anzusehen und bestand sie mit Bravour. Er hingegen geriet gelegentlich aus dem Konzept, wenn er auf seine Kinder Acht geben musste. Sein Alter war es, das er dann zu spüren bekam.

Er hatte wieder zu trainieren begonnen. Ernsthaftes Training. Zuhause auf dem Laufband, im Urlaub am Strand. Heimlich zog er sich sogar am frühen morgen in einen Nebenraum seiner geheimen Zentrale zurück, um mit dem Lichtschwert zu trainieren. Lieda war mit ihren drei Jahren noch viel zu klein für Trainingseinheiten, doch konnte sie schon gewisse Tricks. Sie hatte auch gelernt, sich selbstständig abzuschirmen. Mon duldete es. Natürlich. Schließlich lief sie sonst Gefahr, ihre Tochter an die Jedi zu verlieren. Und das wollte sie nicht, obwohl sie die Jedi mochte.

Urlaub. Die Kinder waren schon sehr früh auf gewesen und tobten bereits herum. Er hörte sie auf der Terrasse streiten. Es ging um ein Spielzeug. Gaeron drohte, dass wenn er das Spielzeug nicht bekäme, er petzen würde. Er hatte einen Gardisten bei ihnen abgestellt, zur Sicherheit. Einst hatten sie ihn schützen sollen, nun seine Familie. So waren sie zumindest ungestört, um sich im Bett zu vergnügen.

Mon hatte die Kinder raus gescheucht und die Tür verschlossen. Dann war sie zurück ins Bett gekommen und hatte sich vor seinen Augen ausgezogen. Ihn dabei angelächelt, verheißend. Widerstandslos hatte er zugelassen, dass sie ihm an die Wäsche ging. Sie hatte sich liebkost, verwöhnt, schließlich war er in sie eingedrungen. Sie hatten sich gemeinsam zum Höhepunkt hinauf geschaukelt und ihn ausgelebt. Leise, damit die Kinder es nicht hören konnten oder sonstige Wesen. Das Haus war etwas hellhörig. Nun lagen sie zufrieden in den Laken, küssten sich, genossen den Moment der Stille.

„Du wärest wirklich viel lieber nach Hesperidium geflogen, nicht wahr?", Mon lehnte sich an seine Schulter.

_Ja, wäre ich! Seit mehreren Jahren!_

„Nun, ich habe ein Haus dort,…auch wenn mir der übertriebene Luxus dort nicht schmeckt. Einen Strand für Lieda und Gaeron gäbe es auch direkt vor dem Haus, nur hätten wir keine Großeltern, die uns unsere Kinder ab und zu abnehmen, damit wir ein paar freie Minuten für…,du weißt schon, haben", er lächelte zweideutig, küsste sie.

„Bedenken, dass du zu kurz kommen könntest?", sie lachte herzlich und bedeckte seinen Mund mit einem gierigen Kuss. Er lachte nur beantwortete den Kuss.

„Es gefällt mir hier, mein Herz, Hesperidium war nur ein Vorschlag. So habe ich nun mein halbes Büro mitnehmen müssen."

„Och, einmal an einem anderen Ort zu arbeiten, wird dir gut tun!", neckte sie ihn und lachte.

„Oh du…!"

* * *

Manchmal gab es Tage,…und Nächte, in denen er nur noch arbeitete. Er kam kaum zum Schlafen, die Klonkriege, seine Pläne, entfernten ihn vom normalen Familienalltag. Seine Frau machte sich Sorgen um ihn, seine Gesundheit. Er wurde noch blasser, seine letzten grauen Haare wurden schlohweiß, er verlor an Gewicht. Zumindest verzeichnete er, was Skywalker anging, Erfolge.

Seine Kinder wurden von Tag zu Tag größer. Lieda würde bald eingeschult. Das wollte er verhindern. Sie sollte privat unterrichtet werden. Das war ungefährlicher, schlimme, ereignisreiche Zeiten standen ihnen allem bevor. Mon schmeckte das nicht, doch sie würde ihm schon zustimmen. Gaeron ging in einen Hort, doch wollte er, dass der Kleine zuhause blieb. Zumindest dann, wenn…

_Ob ich mir zu viele Sorgen mache? Nein…_

Er war am Ende angekommen. Die Straße der kleinen Ziele war zurück gelegt, nun war er am großen, endgültigen Ziel angekommen. Das wusste er, er konnte es fühlen.

Die Klonkriege währten nun schon fast drei Jahre, drei Jahre voller Entbehrungen. Nun sollten sie in einer unglaublichen Inszenierung zum Abschluss kommen. Endlich.

Er ließ sich „entführen", von den Separatisten, in Sidious' Auftrag. In seinem Auftrag. Er hatte sich vorher mehrmals abgesichert, dass seine Kinder auch wirklich auf Chandrila waren, bei den Großeltern. Die beiden waren von ihren Großeltern eingeladen worden, dort über mehrere chandrilanische Feiertage Urlaub zu machen, und natürlich hatte er es erlaubt. Der perfekte, passende Zeitpunkt für den letzten Akt des Schauspiels „Der Untergang der Republik". Von ihm geschrieben und einstudiert. Die Schauspieler, insbesondere die Hauptakteur standen schon seit geraumer Zeit fest. Seine Entführung würde die Öffentlichkeit ängstigen und gleichfalls empören und verunsichern.

Mon würde aus allen Wolken fallen, und sie würde unendlich dankbar sein, wenn er die Klonkriege, gleich wie, ‚beenden' würde. Oder…? Sie hatte sich in letzter Zeit immer häufiger mit Amidala und Organa getroffen, und wer da sonst noch war. Sie hatte sogar die Petition gegen ihn unterschrieben. Die „Petition der Zweitausend". Damit wollten sie gegen seine Regierung vorgehen, gegen ihn. In wie weit sie wirklich involviert…. Sein Albtraum nahm immer mehr und mehr gestalt an. Würde er wahr werden? Würde er seine eigene Frau, die einzige Frau, die jemals so nah an ihn herangekommen war, die Mutter seiner Kinder, zum Tode verurteilen? Vielleicht half die Entführung…

_Sie wird mir in die Arme fallen, wenn ich unbeschadet heimkehre. Sie wird ihre Politik vergessen, mich unterstützen…und wenn nicht, auch egal! Sie ist meine Frau. Sobald ich Imperator bin,…ja…was dann?_

Mon war unterwegs, im Senat wahrscheinlich. Er war noch zuhause, als die Separatisten angriffen. Die Jedi konnten ihn nur schwer überreden, die Wohnung zu verlassen, um in einem Bunker Sicherheit zu suchen. Das Ende vom Lied war, dass General Grievious ihn mit seinen ‚Begleitern', alles Jedi, stellte, diese erfolgreich vernichtete und ihn, den vermeintlich hilflosen, gutmütigen Kanzler entführte. Um die Form zu wahren, wehrte er sich, schimpfte und beleidigte. Grievious war ein denkbar schlechter Pilot, beinahe wären sie abgeschossen worden.

Und nun,…

Nun befand er sich auf dem Flagschiff der Separatisten, in Gesellschaft seines Schülers Lord Tyrannus. Sie sahen sich die Schlacht um Coruscant an. Er schmunzelte. Eine wirklich gelungene Inszenierung. Welch Schauspiel!

Und bald schon würde er ‚gerettet' werden. Zumindest hatte er einen ‚Notruf' an Skywalker gesendet. Der Junge war mittlerweile so unter seinem Einfluss, dass er ihm unbedingt würde helfen wollen. Er konnte es kaum erraten. Der Triumph über die Jedi war nah. Er konnte schon den Sieg spüren. Er konnte das Blut seiner Feinde schmecken und ihre verwesenden Körper riechen. Wunderbar…

Der Sieg war Sein. Der Sieg über die Jedi.

Aber nicht der Sieg über die Gefühle von Cos Palpatine.

Eigentlich… hatte er verloren.

_War **das **Euer Plan, Darth Plagueis? Mich zu quälen? Mir zu zeigen, was Liebe ist und mir dann meine Lieben zu entreißen?  
Ihr lacht, Meister! Ich kann Euch selbst aus dem Nexus hören. Freut Euch nicht zu früh. Ich werde alles unternehmen, damit Eure Pläne nicht aufgehen. Ich werde mich nicht in der Liebe verlieren. Ich werde Lieben, ja! Ohne wenn und aber, aber ich werde nicht meine Augen vor den Geschehnissen verschließen, ich werde wachsam sein! Ich bin mächtig, Meister! Mächtiger als Ihr es je gewesen seid!_

_Dank mir werden wieder die Sith herrschen! So wie sein sollte!_

_Lacht nur! Lacht nur!_

* * *

**So, der letzte Akt hat begonnen. Reviewt, wenn ich euren Geschmack getroffen habe, Kritik ist ebenso willkommen!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Einladung zum Tanz**

**Kapitel 34**

Es war Nacht geworden. Auch auf dem Flagschiff der Separatisten. General Grievious hatte gerade seinem mutmaßlichen Gefangenen Palpatine von Naboo einen Besuch abgestattet, ohne zu wissen, dass er Lord Sidious gegenüber stand. Und Sidious hatte auch nicht das Bedürfnis, es ihm mitzuteilen. Count Dooku hat mit ihm zu Abend gespeist, seit langer Zeit wieder einmal. Sie besprachen ihre Pläne, doch Sidious hielt es nicht unbedingt für notwendig, Dooku mehr wissen zu lassen, als tatsächlich notwendig.

Er war, solange sie unter sich waren, von seinen Energiefesseln befreit. Er war müde, doch er würde nicht schlafen. Zu gefährlich. Viel zu gefährlich. Sein Schüler war in der Nähe, und in dieser Hinsicht traute er ihm nicht. Er musste nicht unbedingt jetzt schon so enden, wie sein eigener Lehrer.

_Seht Ihr, Meister Plagueis? Aus Fehlern lernt man!_

_Ich zumindest…_

Er würde Meditieren. Wachsam sein. Und dann, wieder zuhause, in Tiefschaf fallen.

Ob Mon sich Sorgen machte? Mit allergrößter Sicherheit! Sie würde heute Nacht auch nicht schlafen können. Zumindest bräuchte er sich keine Sorgen um seine Frau machen. Die Leibgardisten würden schon auf sie Acht geben. Und möglicherweise wäre er schon in wenigen Standartstunden zurück. Vorausgesetzt, seine ‚Retter' beeilten sich etwas mit ihrem Auftrag! Es war ihm gelungen, eine Botschaft an Skywalker zu schicken. Der junge Mann würde auf der Stelle alles Stehen und Liegen lassen, um ihm zu helfen. Ihm, seinen Freund. Das ganze sollte als Falle für die Jedi aufgebaut werden. Wer da nun einzeln in die Falle tappte und hängen blieb, würde er noch abwarten. Nun,…er hatte keine Probleme damit, wenn Kenobi die Maus in der Mausefalle spielen würde.

Seine Maske musste grinsen. Sidious Gesichtszüge verzogen sich zu einem boshaften Lächeln. Es fühlte sich so gut an! Der Sieg war so nahe! Die letzte Stunde der Jedi war angebrochen.

_Rache ist und bleibt ein Lebenselixier. Sie ist weitaus kostbarer als der feinste Wein, die reinsten Juwelen._

* * *

Er hatte schon gehört, dass Anakin Skywalker ein sehr guter Pilot war, aber diese Bruchlandung auf Coruscant hatte es ihm bestätigt. Nun, sie waren heil herunter gekommen, mit dem Wrack des Flagschiffes der Separatisten. Grievious war geflohen, Count Dooku tot, Kenobi unter den Lebenden. Ein Teilerfolg…

Er war sehr müde, sehr müde. Sie landeten auf dem Landedeck des Senats. Er konnte etliche Senatoren erkennen, die sein Empfangskomitee bildeten. Darunter seine Frau. Er konnte die Sorge in ihrem Gesicht lesen, gleichfalls die Freunde, dass er unbeschadet zurück war. Seine Retter würde belobigt werden. Vom Rat der Jedi, vom Senat, von ihm. Insbesondere Anakin.

Er entstieg dem Shuttle, strebte den Senatoren entgegen, die ihn begrüßten. Das Protokoll verbot Mon und ihm, sich so zu begrüßen, wie sie es gewohnt waren. Ein Kuss, eine Umarmung wäre verpönt gewesen und ein Bruch des Protokolls. Absolut indiskutabel! Mon hielt sich daran. Sie würden sich gleich begrüßen, berühren, spüren dürfen. Dann, wenn er in seinem Büro war. Allein, nur mit ihr.

Meister Windu hielt ihn auf dem Weg ins Gebäude kurz auf, dann war der Weg frei.

Die Senatoren begleiteten ihn bis zu seinem Büro, etliche wollten neue Termine bei ihm haben, da ihre einstigen Termine durch die Entführung verfallen waren. Nun gut, dass war Pestages Aufgabe, nicht seine. Heute nicht.

Er verabschiedete sich freundlich vom Empfangskomitee und bedankte sich für den überschwänglichen Empfang. Nur Mon begleitete ihn in sein Büro. Kaum hatte sich die Glastür hinter ihnen geschlossen, ließen beide jegliches Kalkül, jegliches Protokoll fallen.

Sie im Arm zu halten war wunderbar. In jenen Augenblicken vor der Bruchlandung hatte er befürchtet, dass er möglicherweise sterben könnte, mit den Jedi. Aber nur in diesen wenigen, flüchtigen Momenten. Seine Schwäche war aus seinem Innersten hervorgebrochen. Er hatte sich auf dem Sessel im Cockpit verkrallt. Jetzt war er wieder zurück, hielt sie im Arm, streichelte ihren Rücken.

Mon sagte etwas davon, wie viele Sorgen sie sich gemacht hätte, dass sie befürchtet hatte, ihn niemals lebend wieder zu sehen, dass sie seinen Verlust nicht verkraftet hätte. Worte, die man sagte, wenn man emotional überfordert war. Worte, die er ebenfalls äußern würde…in aller Öffentlichkeit. Um das Gesicht zu wahren, die Fassade. Sein Innerstes ging niemand etwas an!

Er küsste sie, versicherte ihr, dass alles in bester Ordnung war.

„Mir ist nichts geschehen, wirklich, mein Schatz. Aber ich möchte jetzt eigentlich nur nach Hause", das war nicht gelogen, es stimmte.

Schlaf. Er brauchte dringend Schlaf, Ruhe und vielleicht etwas die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Frau.

„Der Schaden wird gerade wieder in Stand gesetzt, gegen Mittag wird alles wieder so sein, wie…vorher."

„Gut,…die Kinder?"

„Es geht ihnen gut."

Ein weiterer Kuss, inniger als der erste vorangegangene. Er streichelte ihren Rücke, ihre Taille. Seine Lust nach ihr Stieg, sein Verlangen. Aber nicht hier, und nicht jetzt. Zuhause. Im Bett. Wenn sie ungestört waren. Vielleicht lag seine rasche Erregung ja auch daran, dass Mon seinen Nacken massierte, das hatte ihm schon immer sehr gefallen und erregt. Mon wusste das.

* * *

Das Chaos der Verwüstung in der gemeinsamen Wohnung in Republica 500 war von Bau- und Servicedroiden beseitigt worden. Fast alles war wie früher. Aber nur fast. Mon hatte ihn nach hause begleitet, sie hatte sich den Vormittag frei genommen. Sie konnte von zuhause aus arbeiten. Die Zahl der Leibgardisten waren verdoppelt worden. Zu seiner Sicherheit, zur Sicherheit seiner Familie.

Er duschte, ging dann zu Bett. Nur für ein paar Stunden, aber diese Stunden benötigte er dringend, um sich zu erholen.

Er schlief sofort ein. Sein Vorhaben, sich seinen Teilsieg mit dem Beischlaf mit seiner Frau zu versüßen, fiel aus. Er verschob ihn. Er ließ sich in seine Träume sinken. Tief, immer tiefer. Atmete ein, aus. Ganz friedlich, ganz leise. Er konnte seinen Herzschlag hören, dann einen weiteren. Mon legte sich zu ihm. Im Schlaf spürte er ihre Wärme, ihre Zuneigung. Nichts war ungewohnt. Nicht fremd. Alles war vertraut.

Wunderbar.

Friedlich.

Still.

Das Piepen seines Comgerätes auf dem Nachttisch holte ihn nach kurzer Zeit aus dem Tiefschlaf. Ausgerechnet jetzt! Er seufzte. Griff danach. Meldete sich.

„Ja?"

Es war Sate Pestage. Zwei seiner nachmittäglichen Termine waren geplatzt und waren durch zwei Neue ersetzt worden. Er seufzte nur. Dankte. Legte auf, das Com landete wieder auf dem Nachttisch. Er hatte noch drei Standartstunden Ruhe vor den Regierungsgeschäften. Mon lag an seiner Schulter. Sie hatte nur ein, zwei empörte Töne von sich gegeben, als ihr Schlaf durch das Com gestört wurde. Möglicherweise döste sie aber auch nur.

* * *

Da die Jedi ihm praktisch unterstanden, sorgte er dafür, dass Anakin Skywalker eine Belobigung erhielt. Für einen Jedi hieß das zumeist einen Händedruck, ein lobendes Wort. Nicht mehr. Besitztümer hatten die Jedi keine. Anakin kam häufiger zu ihm, in den letzten vier Jahren war ihre Freundschaft sehr end geworden. Nahezu familiär. Anakin hatte gelegentlich mit Lieda und Gaeron gespielt, manchmal auch eine Weile auf sie Acht gegeben. Er hatte seine Kinder zurück nach Coruscant bringen lassen, wollte sie bei sich haben.

Er hatte den jungen Mann zu „seinem" Ratsmitglied gemacht. Der Rat war davon natürlich nicht sonderlich begeistert. Aber sie ließen es zu. Sie hatten keine andere Wahl!

Oh, natürlich wusste er, dass der junge Jedi Skywalker nicht der vorbildliche Vorzeigejedi war, er hatte gegen die Ordensregeln verstoßen. Skywalker hatte vor drei Jahren auf Naboo geheiratet; Padme Amidala, seine Nachfolgerin als Senator von Naboo.

_Das kleine naive Mädchen…Eine grandiose Kombination._

Er hatte nur wenige Standartstunde nach der heimlichen Trauung davon erfahren, schließlich kannte er etliche Leute aus allen Schichten der Gesellschaft auf Naboo. So auch einige Kleriker. Er hatte es geschwiegen, um Skywalker nicht zu beschämen. Der Junge sollte glauben, dass niemand von seinem Geheimnis wüsste, dass niemand etwas gegen ihn in der Hand hatte.

Skywalker war schwach.

_Genau so wie ich…nur…dass ich dagegen ankämpfe und zu bedingten Verlusten bereit bin. Zu sehr bedingten Verlusten!_

Skywalker war dies nicht. In den nächsten Tagen würde er ihm alle Karten offen legen. Mal sehen, was geschah. Seine Zeit war gekommen.

_Endlich wird die Rache Unser sein. Endlich…nach fast Tausend Jahren._

_In wenigen Tagen sind die Jedi Geschichte._

_Endgültig!_

* * *

**Bitte reviewen!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Einladung zum Tanz**

**Kapitel 35**

Nach seiner Entführung war es plötzlich gar kein Problem mehr für seine Frau, Lieda privat unterrichten zu lassen. Selbst Mon hatte eingesehen, dass ihrer Familie Gefahr drohte. Jederzeit. Die Tage des Unbeschwertseins waren langen vorüber und vorbei.

„Wenn Count Dooku nun tot ist", meinte Mon beim Frühstück, drei Tagen nach seiner Rettung, „dann sind doch die Klonkriege zu Ende?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Wie ich bereits sagte: Nein. General Grievious ist noch da draußen…und der Separatistenrat…General Kenobi kümmert sich darum. Aber, hatten wir nicht gesagt, dass wir das Thema Politik zuhause nicht anschneiden?"

„Oh,…entschuldige."

Er lächelte nur, gab ihr einen Kuss. Die Kinder verzogen das Gesicht. Mal wieder. Gaeron spielte mit seinem Frühstück herum und Lieda zappelte herum. Alles war wie immer. Und doch anders. Nur noch wenige Tage bis…. Manchmal überkam ihm ein gewisses Gefühl: Vorfreude. Euphorie. Ungeduld. Letzteres war nicht gerade das, was er gebrauchen konnte. Es war gefährlich, konnte seine Pläne in letzter Minute vereiteln. Natürlich musste er Risiken eingehen, überschaubare Risiken. Traute er sich zu weit vor, würde er abstürzen. Und er würde tief fallen, sehr tief. Und mit ihm seine Familie. Dabei hatte Mon in der letzten Nacht einen besonderen Wunsch geäußert. Sie wollte nun doch noch ein drittes Kind.

Er war aus den Kissen hochgefahren: „Dir ist nicht entgangen, dass ich über 60 bin, mein Schatz?"

„Ja, ich weiß, Cos, aber…es ist noch nicht zu spät!"

„Wir hatten doch eigentlich die Familienplanung beendet."

„Ja, weil die Zeiten so unsicher waren. Aber jetzt! Wenn der Frieden kommt, trittst du doch sowieso zurück. Wir könnten uns eine Auszeit nehmen, ein paar Wochen, und mit den Kindern fortfliegen. Wenn Lieda zuhause unterrichtet wird, ist es doch ganz egal, wo wir sind."

Er hatte ihre rot-braunen Haare gestreichelt, sie geküsst und vertröstet: „Lass uns das alles besprechen, wenn der Frieden wirklich da ist, ja?"

Sie hatte genickt, ihm einen Kuss gegeben und war eingeschlafen. Wie wunderbar naiv sie doch war. Glaubte immer noch, dass er die erhaltene Macht ohne weiteres an den Senat zurückgeben würde.

_Armes, kleines, naives Mädchen._

Das Thema Familienplanung war für ihn abgeschlossen, eigentlich. Sollte Mon allerdings tatsächlich schwanger werden, würde er aber sofort dahin schmelzen. Sie würden das Baby bekommen.

* * *

Die Kinder waren mit in den Senat gekommen. Es waren Ferien. Einige Stunden konnten sie sich in diesem Gebäude aufhalten. Mons Assistentin würde auf sie Acht geben, wenn sie nachher in die Rotunde mussten. Die Kleinen konnten sich gut selbst beschäftigen und störten nicht. Lieda erreichte, dass sie bei ihm, ihrem Vater, bleiben durfte. Sie wollte ihm helfen.

„Ich kann ganz toll Papier ordnen", bot sie ihm an. Er lachte und reichte ihr dann einen Stapel. Er hatte Lieda Lesen beigebracht, da sie von ihm hatte wissen wollen, was unter den Bildern stehe. „Wonach soll ich ordnen, Papa?"

„Nach Farbe."

Lieda nickte und machte sich sogleich auf dem Fußboden an die Arbeit. Sie war sehr konzentriert. Und sie war stolz, als sie mit ihrer Aufgabe fertig war. Er nahm die Unterlagen an, dankte ihr.

„Möchtest du jetzt etwas malen? Oder doch lieber lesen?"

„Lesen", meinte Lieda, schnappte sich ihr DataPad und zog sich zum Lesen zurück.

Er erwartete Gäste, Senatoren. Es ging natürlich um die Beendigung der Klonkriege. Bittersüß. Er lächelte, obwohl ihm nicht dazu zumute war. Plötzlich hatten es alle eilig, ihn los zu werden! Kaum schien die Krise vorbei,… Nun gut, sie würden sich noch wundern. Die meisten Senatoren waren treue Anhänger seiner Person, nur wenige kritisierten ihn öffentlich. Mon hatte es in den letzten Monaten oft unterlassen. Als er sie fragte weshalb, hatte sie geantwortet, dass andere sie anfeindeten, da sie ihre eigene Ehe in den Schmutz zöge.

„Seit wann hindert dich das?", hatte er gefragt.

„Ich werde meine Meinung vertreten, wie zuvor auch, nur werde ich nicht mehr in vorderster Front stehen", lautete ihre Antwort.

Gut, dann zog sie sich also aus der Opposition zurück. Zumindest etwas. Er hatte noch immer seinen Alptraum von vor vielen Jahren vor Augen. Möglicherweise musste dieser Alptraum nun niemals zur Realität werden. Persönlich wollte er das nicht mehr. Mon und er waren nun seit fast sieben Jahren verheiratet, hatten zwei gemeinsame Kinder. Es lief gut für sie, zumindest auf privater Ebene. Sie „liebten" sich,…zumindest liebte Mon ihn sehr. Er,…nun…doch, da war etwas. Da war sehr viel, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte. Früher hatte er es vor sich verleumdet. Heute musste er sich den Gefühlen stellen.

_Meine Gefühle sind ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln. Breche eines davon aus, gehe ich einen Schritt vorwärts. Aber gehe ich auch in die richtige Richtung?_

* * *

Anakin Skywalker war nicht ganz auf seiner Seite. Er sah immer nur ‚Padme'. ‚Padme' hier, ‚Padme' da. Gut, sie war seine Frau, er wollte sie schützen. Vor dem Tod, oder was auch immer! Aber die Dimensionen, die ihm Darth Sidious gab, konnte er scheinbar nicht begreifen. Zu schade. Nun gut, Anakin wusste, was und wer er war. Der Junge schien fassungslos, hatte das Lichtschwert auf ihn gerichtet, diskutierte aber mehr, als dass er ihn vernichten wollte. Anakin war nur damit zu ködern gewesen, dass Sidious ihm beibrachte, wie er seine über alles geliebte ‚Padme' retten konnte. Sidious hatte natürlich sofort die Möglichkeit beim Schopf ergriffen und ihm dies angeboten. Der junge Jedi wollte Sidious aber erst lieber dem Rat ausliefern.

_Na wunderbar! Der Macht sei Dank bin ich im Training…möglicherweise hilft Anakin mir ja…zumindest möchte er ja meine Fähigkeiten nutzen, der Narr._

Anakin musste ihm helfen. Denn würde Sidious sterben, starben mit ihm die Geheimnisse der Sith. Besonders ein Geheimnis: Das Erhalten von Leben. Daran lag Anakin sehr viel.

_Gut, mein Lichtschwert…_

Es war vorbei. Endgültig vorbei.

Zumindest für den Orden der Jedi!

Sein Plan war aufgegangen. Ja! Aufgegangen, nach Jahrzehnten der detaillierten Planung. Endlich.

Oh, Anakin hatte ihm geholfen, als er scheinbar hilflos, bedroht von einem aufgebrachten Meister Windu mit dem Lichtschwert bedroht wurde. Windu wollte ihn töten. Verständlich. Aber Anakin wollte, dass Sidious den Gerichten übergeben wurde. Windu wollte dies nicht. Er tat so als sei er geschwächt. Von den Machtblitzen, die er auf Windu gefeuert und geschleudert hatte. Anakin hatte Windu die Hand abgeschlagen, dann hatte er, als geschwächter alter Mann, den verfluchten Jedimeister mit der dunklen Seite der Macht aus dem zerstörten Fenster seines Büros in den strömenden Regen befördert.

Anakin war nun sein Schüler, würde ihm gehorchen. Der Preis dafür war nicht sonderlich hoch: Das Leben von Padme Amidala. Sollte er sie doch bekommen. Was störte ihn dieses rebellische Gör?

Anakin Skywalker war Vergangenheit. Die Republik würde bald ebenso der Vergangenheit angehören. Darth Vader war geboren. Sein neuer Schüler. Er hatte ihn zum Tempel hinüber geschickt, er sollte das Werk der Sith vollenden. Danach sollte er nach Mustafar, der Republik den Frieden bringen.

Es war vollbracht.

Der Blick in den Spiegel zerstörte seine gute Laune.

_Mein Gesicht…? Mein…?_

_Die Machtblitze! Verdammter Meister Windu! Er hat meine Machtblitze abgelenkt! Auf mich!_

Sein Gesicht war eine Fratze! Eine hässliche Maske. Seine innere Einstellung, der Hass, die Verachtung, zeigte sich nun in seinem Gesicht. Es erfüllte in mit Schrecken, obwohl er wusste, dass er daran nicht würde ändern können. Seine Frau würde…, seine Kinder würden, nun, sie würden sich womöglich vor ihm fürchten.

Er saß in seinem zerstörten Büro, der schwarze Mantel über seinem Gewand, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Der Wind pfiff um das Senatsgebäude. Es war später Abend.

Sate Pestage stand plötzlich vor ihm. Er wusste von alledem, hatte schon immer alles gewusst, immer schon auf seiner Seite gestanden. Sein Sekretär, sein Berater, sein Freund.

„Es ist also wirklich geschehen?"

„Ja."

„Die Jedi haben dich angegriffen?"

Er nickte nur. Mon würde aus allen Wolken fallen, wenn er nun nach hause kam. Er hatte es ihr damals so verkauft. Dass die Jedi ihn angreifen würden, wüssten sie, wer und was er sei. Und sie hatten es tatsächlich getan!

_Jeder Sieg bedeutet auch eine Niederlage. Ihr hattet Recht, Meister Plagueis. Ihr hattet recht…_

Ein Attentat… Beweise hatte er genug. Sogar sehr gute Beweise. Er würde den letzten Schritt gehen. Imperator werden. Morgen früh. In der Rotunde des Senats. Endlich…

* * *

Ein Mediker hatte seine Frau darauf vorbereitet. Sie wusste, dass er Opfer eines Attentats geworden und dadurch entstellt worden war. Er hatte sich in medizinische Behandlung gegeben, obwohl er wusste, dass es zwecklos war. Aber es kaschierte die Wahrheit und ließ die Lüge zur Wahrheit werden. Perfekt für Palpatine, perfekt für Sidious.

_Wahrheit…ein dehnbarer Begriff._

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als die Mediker, die sein Gesicht behandelt hatten, endlich seine Frau zu ihm durchließen. Sie würde ihn mit nach hause nehmen dürfen, das wusste er. Aber erst musste sie erfahren, welche Ausmaße seine Entstellungen hatten.

Er hatte sich die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Einige Schwellungen waren abgeklungen, doch die Entstellung war weitestgehend so geblieben. Er sah alt aus, sehr alt. Tiefe Furchen durchzogen sein einst gutmütiges Gesicht.

Mon setzte sich zu ihm, berührte seine Schultern.

„Was ist passiert, Cos?"

Er holte Luft: „Sie haben versucht, mich umzubringen. Sie waren zu viert. Vier Lichtschwerter gegen mich. Anakin hat mir geholfen, sonst…"

Er schwieg, da Mon ihm die Kapuze aus dem Gesicht streifte. Sofort wich das Blut aus ihrem Gesicht. Sie wurde blas. Sie stockte sichtbar.

„Was…?"

„Ich bin in Ordnung, wirklich…", er ließ sich in den Arm nehmen.

_Ja, Liebes, alles ist in Ordnung. In bester Ordnung. Meiner Ordnung._

* * *

**Bitte reviewen!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Einladung zum Tanz**

**Kapitel 36**

„Es sieht schlimm aus, ich weiß", flüsterte er, „Ich durfte mein neues Gesicht schon im Spiegel bewundern."

„Nein, so schlimm ist es auch nicht", sie versuchte tatsächlich, ihn zu beruhigen. Sie lächelte, streichelte seine Wange, „Deine Haut fühlt sich so an wie immer."

„Es wird so bleiben."

Sie gab ihm einen Kuss: „Ich liebe dich."

Er beantwortete ihren warmen Kuss, umarmte sie: „Ich liebe dich auch." _Eine Lüge…?_

„Komm, ich bringe dich nach hause. Lieda und Gaeron sind auch noch auf. Sie haben gehört, dass…"

Er erhob sich. Zog sich die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht. Mon sprach nicht weiter. Das war auch unnötig. Keiner von beiden wusste, wie die Kinder reagieren würden, wenn er nun vor ihnen stand. Er war beunruhigt deswegen, ja…

* * *

Lieda und Gaeron blickten ihm neugierig ins Gesicht. Ohne Scheu, ohne Angst. Lieda berührte sogar seine Haut, wollte wissen, wie sie sich anfühlte.

„Tut das weh?"

„Nein, Kleines."

„Waren das die Jedi?", kam es von Gaeron.

„Ja, sie brachten meine Haut zum Schmelzen."

„Schmelzen?"

„Ja, so wie eine Schokoladenfigur zerfließt, wenn sie erwärmt wird", erklärte er seinen Kindern, „Alles halb so schlimm. Geht zu Bett, es ist doch schon so spät. Morgen früh seit ihr dann übermüdet."

Die beiden nickten und ließen sich von ihren Eltern zu Bett bringen. Tatsächlich waren beide sehr müde. Gaeron gähnte und schlief sofort ein. Lieda wechselte noch ein paar Worte mit ihren Eltern, kuschelte sich dann an ihren Teddy und schlief schließlich ein. Mon deckte ihre Tochter nochmals zu, dann ihren Sohn. Sie verließen das Kinderzimmer.

Es war Zeit, schlafen zu gehen. Er stand mehrere Minuten vor dem Spiegel im Bad, solange, bis seine Frau an ihn heran trat, ihn umarmte und küsste. Er sollte endlich ins Bett kommen, er brauche etwas Schlaf. Er nickte nur und ließ sich von dannen schleifen.

„Ich bin innerhalb von Sekunden gealtert", flüsterte er, als sie in den Decken lagen, „Ich konnte fühlen, wie meine Haut schmolz, sich veränderte…"

„Erzähl mir, was passiert ist", forderte sie ihn auf.

Er seufzte: „Sie wollten mich unter Arrest stellen."

„Und weswegen?

„Weil sie herausgefunden haben, dass ich ein Sithlord bin. Sie wollten mich stürzen. Nur deswegen, einzig und allein deswegen. Sie haben versucht, mich zu ermorden! Ich werde morgen dem Senat den ganzen Vorfall berichten."

„Ich werde anwesend sein, die Kinder bekomme ich schon irgendwo unter. Was geschieht nun mit den Jedi?"

„Der Orden wird aufgelöst, so verlangt es das Gesetz. Damit hat die Republik ihre Beschützer verloren,…sie glaubte, es wären ihre Beschützer, aber…sie haben die Republik verraten. Und weswegen? Weil ihre Macht eingeschränkt worden war."

Er seufzte.

„Was wirst du tun? Du kannst jetzt nicht zurücktreten nehme ich an?"

„Die Republik wäre ohne Führung. Das wäre das Ende. Chaos, Bürgerkrieg. Oder Schlimmeres. Ich werde morgen früh mit meinem Stab reden, darüber, was wir tun können. Sei unbesorgt, Liebes."

Mon nickte, schmiegte sich an ihn. Er mochte das sehr. Ihr Körper hatte ihm schon oft Trost gespendet. Wärme vermittelt. Zuneigung geschenkt. Es war seltsam. Eine Reihe von Geschehnissen hatte sie einander näher gebracht. Manchmal erschien ihm diese Tatsache unheimlich. Und unheimlich schön. Eine Familie zu haben, Frau und Kinder, war wunderbar. Er konnte es sich nicht mehr vorstellen abends in eine leere Wohnung zurück zu kehren. In einem kalten Bett auf zu wachen. In vollkommener Isolation zu leben. Niemals. Durch sie und die Kinder war aus dem Außenseiter, den er als Junggeselle dargestellt hatte, ein Familienmensch geworden. Von den Pluspunkten in der Öffentlichkeit mal abgesehen.

Er tauschte weitere Küsse mit seiner Frau aus, umarmte sie innig, wollte sie nicht mehr los lassen, niemals mehr.

„Möchtest du immer noch ein weiteres Baby?"

„Ja", kam es ohne zögern von ihr.

„Dann…können wir es in den nächsten Tagen versuchen, wenn du willst."

Mon lächelte nur, nickte, zog ihn zu sich, küsste ihn. Alles war wie immer. Es war sogar noch schöner. Sie schien ihn wahrlich zu lieben. Sehr zu lieben. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Und er schämte sich, dass er nicht wusste, was genau er fühlen sollte. Durfte. Musste. Ein Gewissenskonflikt, ausgetragen in seinem Kopf seit vielen Jahren. So oder so verlor er. Das stand vom ersten Tag an fest. Ein letzter Kuss.

* * *

Er war sehr müde am nächsten Morgen, konnte sich nur schwer aus dem Bett erheben. Die Kinder tollten bereits herum, spielten auf dem Korridor. Er konnte es hören. Er schleppte sich ins Bad, duschte, zog sich an und versuchte dann, zu kaschieren, was zu kaschieren war. Sein Gewand war rot. Er hatte es extra für diesen Anlass schneidern lassen. Es war mit Sithschriftzeichen am Mantel versehen. Der Mantel hatte eine Kapuze; in diesem Fall praktisch.

Mon war auch bereits aufgestanden und kümmerte sich darum, dass sich die Kinder anzogen und später versorgt wurden, wenn sie ebenfalls im Senat war. Er hingegen rief seinen Stab zusammen, für ein Treffen vor der außerordentlichen Senatssitzung.

Er verließ die Wohnung früher als gewohnt, hatte sich nur kurz von seiner Familie verabschiedet. Mon würde er in drei Stunden sehen, im Senat, in der Rotunde. Ein Shuttle brachte ihn in sein Nebenbüro im Senatsgebäude. Er wurde von doppelt so vielen Leibgardisten begleitet wie sonst schon. Dass ein Attentat von den Jedi auf ihn verübt worden war, hatte seit gestern am späten Abend die Runde gemacht. Der Senat war darüber sehr empört. Darüber, dass der Oberste Kanzler angegriffen wurde, ohne dass die Jedi dafür einen Grund vorweise konnten. Palpatine hatte ihnen die Tonbandaufnahme zur Verfügung gestellt, die gestern Abend _zufällig _mitgelaufen war, als der ganze Vorfall passiert war. Darauf war allerdings nur das zu hören, was Palpatine wollte, dass zu hören war. Wie zu erwarten gewesen war, forderte der Senat Palpatine dazu auf, etwas gegen die verräterischen Jedi zu unternehmen und die Sicherheit der Republik zu gewährleisten. Niemand wollte, dass die Republik in einem Bürgerkrieg versank.

„Es ist an der Zeit, den letzten Schritt zu gehen", sagte er nur in die Runde, erntete ein Nicken. Armand Isard, der für die Sicherheit zuständig war, sprach davon, dass seine Leute jeden Eingang zum Senat genaustens im Auge behalten würden. Palpatine nickte nur, versteckte sich unter der Kapuze. Die Gruppe löste sich auf.

Es war noch etwas Zeit, bevor die Sitzung in der Rotunde begann. Palpatine wollte sein Hauptbüro besichtigen, dort, wo er am Abend zuvor Niederlage und Triumph gefeiert hatte. Mittlerweile war der Tempel der Jedi _gesäubert_ worden, er würde am Abend dorthin gehen, um sich in der Bibliothek etwas _umzuschauen. _Sate Pestage begleitete ihn in sein Büro.

„Mittlerweile müssten die Aufräumdroiden dabei sein, die Scheibe aus Panzerglas zu ersetzen. Spätestens übermorgen wirst du wieder das Büro nutzen können", berichtete ihm sein Sekretär und engster Berater.

„Gut."

Das Büro glich an manchen Stellen einem Trümmerhaufen. Die Leichen der drei von ihm getöteten Jedimeister waren schon beseitigt worden und man hatte ihm auch berichtet, dass man den Körper von Meister Windu aufgefunden hatte.

* * *

Er trug Stunde um Stunde Beweismittel vor, die die Jedi der Verschwörung gegen die Republik überführten. Wie erwartet waren nahezu alle Senatoren empört darüber, was am Vorabend stattgefunden hatte. Ein tätlicher Angriff auf den Vorsitzenden des Senats war indiskutabel und durch nichts zu entschuldigen. Wie erwartet forderte man ihn auf, für die Sicherheit der Republik zu sorgen und diese zu gewährleisten.

Er rief sich zum Alleinherrscher auf Lebenszeit aus.

Er versprach, gegen die Jedi und andere Verräter vorzugehen.

Die Senatoren jubilierten, klatschten, riefen seinen Namen. Er blickte zur Box von Chandrila hinauf. Mon Mothma, seine Frau, war schneeweiß, sie starrte ihn an, klatschte verhalten. Sie war schockiert. Hatte sie etwa nicht mit so etwas gerechnet?

Er ließ sich noch eine Weile feiern, dann fuhr die Box des Senatsvorsitzenden wieder zurück in das Büro, welches Unterhalb der Rotunde lag. Auch hier wurde ihm gratuliert.

_Imperator! Das hat Klang! Oh ja…_

Kaum einige Minuten später erschien sie auch schon: Senatorin on Mothma. Noch immer schneeweiß, noch immer betroffen. Sie brachte kaum ein Wort heraus. Er schickte Berater und Wachen hinaus, wollte mit ihr allein sein. Er umarmte sie, gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Was hätte ich sonst tun sollen, Liebes? Sag mir, was hätte ich tun sollen?"

Es kam keine Antwort von Mon, kein einziges Wort.

_Dass sie nicht erfreut sein würde, wusste ich,…aber das hier? Diese Fassungslosigkeit! Warum freust du dich nicht, dass der Krieg vorüber ist, dass keine Gefahr mehr droht? Warum, Mon?_

„Es wird sich absolut nichts zwischen uns ändern, mein Herz", sagte er weiter, nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände, streichelte ihr Haar, „Ich liebe dich und die Kinder. Wir werden für immer zusammen bleiben! Niemand wird uns je wieder bedrohen…es herrscht Frieden. Endlich!"

„Du hattest das alles so geplant, nicht wahr?"

Stille. Nun war es an ihn zu starren. Was wusste sie? Woher wusste sie?

„Nein!", log er eiskalt, „Nein, nichts war geplant. Ich wurde dazu gedrängt so weit zu gehen und…"

„Du lügst…"

* * *

**Hallo? Ist da noch wer? Bitte reviewen! Es ist schwer, eine Story enden zu lassen, ohne ein Feedback zu bekommen.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Einladung zum Tanz**

**Kapitel 37**

_Weiß sie…alles?_

„Ich lüge nicht, Mon! Warum sollte ich dies tun? Was habe ich davon, wenn ich dir nicht die Wahrheit sage? Ich nahm an, du würdest mir vertrauen! Du kennst mich, wie sonst niemand anderes. Ich sagte dir sogar, was und wer ich bin! Wenn ich dich hätte belügen wollen, hätte ich dies nicht getan!"

Stille.

Eine unangenehme Situation für beide. Aber sie war nicht zu verhindern gewesen. Sie stritten sich nie, Meinungsverschiedenheiten waren immer durch Kompromisse gelöst worden. Zumindest im familiären Umfeld. Das hier jedoch war von politischer Natur…

„Du versprichst, dass sich zwischen uns nichts ändern wirst? Du versprichst, dass du das Beste für die Republik,…das Imperium oder was auch immer im Sinn hast?"

Er nickte vorsichtig. Ganz vorsichtig.

Mon schloss ihn noch enger in den Arm, er lehnte sich an sie, streichelte über ihren Rücken. Ihre Hüfte, ihre Schulter.

„Es wird sich etwas ändern, aber alles nur zum Besseren hin. Und nicht zwischen uns! Warte ab!"

„Habe ich eine andere Wahl?", sie versuchte zu lächeln, erntete dafür allerdings nur einen Kuss.

„Ich werde heute Abend, hoffentlich, einigermaßen pünktlich zum Abendessen erscheinen…oder aber, du versuchst, uns zur Feier des Tages einen Tisch im Manaarai zu reservieren."

„Zu wann?"

„2000 Standart? Dann können Lieda und Gaeron uns noch begleiten."

Mon nickte: „Ich kümmere mich darum. Ich liebe dich."

Ein letzter, inniger Kuss, dann verließ sie sein Büro unterhalb der Rotunde. Ein neues Zeitalter war angebrochen. Doch er wusste nicht, ob Mon tatsächlich auf seiner Seite stand. Das beunruhigte ihn sehr. Machte ihn nervös. Dabei war er doch jetzt, ganz langsam, bereit, sich seiner Gefühle ihr gegenüber zu ergeben.

* * *

Sie wurden mehr als zuvorkommend im Manaarai bewirtet. Mon hatte ohne jegliche Probleme sofort ein gemütliches Separée bekommen, mit dem besten Ausblick auf Coruscant. Jetzt mussten sich nur noch die Kinder dementsprechend benehmen. Er wusste, dass Lieda und Gaeron das Manaarai nicht mochten. Sie mochten das Essen nicht, zumal er zugeben musste, dass dieses Restaurant keine Kindergerichte führte.

Bereits beim Essen bekam er erste Gespräche und Nachrichten auf sein Comgerät. Er musste dringend zurück in sein Büro. Er sorgte aber noch dafür, dass seine Familie zuhause ankam.

„Wann kommst du zurück?", erkundigte sich seine Frau bei ihm. Das ganze Hin und Her schien ihr sehr zu missfallen. Aber es ging nun einmal nicht anders!

„Sobald wie möglich. Mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Schatz! Bald wird es ruhiger werden."

„Das hoffe ich", sie seufzte und gab ihm zum Abschied einen Kuss. Er herzte Sohn und Tochter und machte sich auf dem Weg zurück ins Büro.

Er konnte gegen Meister Yoda in der Rotunde des Senats bestehen. Dafür war nun die Rotunde renovierungsbedürftig.

Er spürte, dass sein neuer Schüler in Gefahr war. Er flog persönlich nach Mustafar und fand ihn dort, entstellt und halbtot. Dennoch konnte er Anakin, Darth Vader, am Leben erhalten, brachte ihn zurück nach Coruscant und übergab ihm da dem besten Medikerteam des Planeten. Sie würden sich um ihn kümmern. Er brauchte auch Regenerierungszeit; bei seiner Familie.

Es war kurz nach Sonnenaufgang, als er zu seiner Frau ins Bett flüchtete. An ihren warmen, schlafenden Körper sich schmiegte und einfach nur vergessen wollte.

„Wie spät ist es?"

„Noch sehr früh, mein Schatz."

„Du riechst nach Rauch…", kam es zwischen zwei Küssen.

Also erzählte er ihr, dass er auf Mustafar gewesen war, von Darth Vader und von allem, was er wissen sollte.

„Padme ist tot?"

„Ja, ich habe es vorhin von ihrer Familie gehört. Sie ist…bei der Geburt ihres Kindes verstorben, soweit ich weiß."

„Und das Baby?"

„Ist mit ihr gegangen."

Gut, eine weitere Lüge, aber eine, die sich beweisen ließ. Amidala war nach Naboo gebracht worden. Tot. Im hochschwangerem Zustand. Sie würde dort demnächst beerdigt. Das musste er jetzt nur noch Anakin beibringen. Damit jedoch würde Anakin endgültig zu Lord Vader.

Wie er erwartet hatte, war seine Frau vom Tod ihrer Freundin sehr betroffen. Allerdings schien Mon auch nicht gewusst zu haben, dass Senatorin Amidala schwanger war. Also erzählte er ihr das, was er über Anakin und Amidala wusste.

„Ich hatte ihm versprochen, es nicht dem Orden mitzuteilen", fügte er hinzu.

„Wo ist Skywalker jetzt?"

„Offiziell ist er tot, aber…er ist in einer guten Medistation. Sie päppeln ihn dort auf. Er wird mein neuer Schüler sein."

Er hatte Mon zwar nicht gesagt, was aus seinem „alten" Schüler geworden war, doch sie fragte auch nicht nach. Stattdessen begann sie damit, ihn zu Intimitäten zu animieren. Er ließ sich gern dazu überreden, bewies sie ihm doch damit, dass alles in bester Ordnung war.

_Ist wirklich alles in bester Ordnung? Oder…? Oh, ich sollte nicht soviel darüber nachdenken,…_

Sie massierte seinen Nacken. Etwas, was er besonders gerne hatte, und sie verging sich zeitgleich auch noch an seiner Nachtkombination. Er ließ sich kein zweites Mal bitten und verwöhnte sie. Sie schliefen miteinander.

Als er jedoch etwas später aus dem wenig erholsamen Schlaf erwachte, lag er allein im stark zerwühlten Bett. Seine Frau war bereits aufgestanden und kümmerte sich um den Rest der Familie.

* * *

Heute war der Tag, auf den er seit Jahrzehnten hin gearbeitet hatte. Endlich war er da. Unterwegs war er mehrere Umwege gegangen, hatte Abkürzungen genutzt und sich Freunde und Feinde gemacht. Zwar hatte er einige Kompromisse machen müssen, Mon und die Kinder hatten schließlich nicht ganz zum ursprünglichen Plan gehört, aber das Ziel war dasselbe geblieben. Nun war er am Ziel angelangt. Endlich! Die Sith hatten wieder die Macht, die alleinige Macht. Die Jedi waren entweder tot oder auf dem besten Weg dorthin. Nichts und Niemand würde ihn je mehr in die Quere kommen, ihn aufhalten, seine Bestimmung zunichte machen.

_Seht Ihr, Meister Plagueis? Ich habe es geschafft! Seht Ihr? Und Ihr habt an mir gezweifelt! Verdammter Narr! _


	38. Chapter 38

**Einladung zum Tanz**

**Epilog I: 17 Jahre später**

Sie hatten einander nun zwei Jahre nicht gesehen. Um genau zu sein: 27 Monate, und 22 Tage. Die Stunden und Minuten wusste er nicht mehr. Wollte er auch nicht wissen…

Mon war damals in einer Nacht-und-Nebelaktion verschwunden, nachdem sie sic furchtbar gestritten hatten. Mon war in der Opposition gegen ihn tätig, mehr noch, sie war einer der Anführerinnen. Und er hatte nicht weiter die schützende Hand über ihre Tätigkeiten halten. Er hatte ihr dies gesagt. Hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie zum Tode verurteilt würde, obwohl sie seine Frau wäre, wenn sie sich nicht sofort aus der Politik zurückzöge. Danach war er für einen Tag nach Hesperidium geflogen. Als er heimkehrte, war Mon weg, mit ihr die gemeinsamen Kinder Lieda und Gaeron. Gaeron hatte sogar sein Studium abgebrochen, Lieda hatte etliche Geheimdateien aus seinem Büro mitgehen lassen. Damit hatte er wahrlich nicht gerechnet, damit mit.

Seine Vision von damals war wahr geworden, er hatte Mons Todesurteil unterzeichnet, unter Vorbehalt allerdings. Er würde es nicht durchziehen können, das wusste er.

Warum?

Weil er diese Frau wirklich liebte. Das wusste er jetzt. Aber es war viel zu spät!

In den letzten Jahren waren sie immer weniger gemeinsam aufgetreten. Mon lebte ihr Leben, er seines. Sie hatte niemals den Titel ‚Kaiserin' angenommen, niemals. Nur in den Privaträumlichkeiten war alles so geblieben wie früher. Nach einer Weile hieß es sogar, er habe sich von Mon getrennt. Das entsprach zwar nicht der Wahrheit, aber etliche hohe Herren sahen das als Anlass, ihm junge Frauen in sein Bett schicken zu wollen. Um Privilegien zu erhalten. Sate Pestage und andere Berater kümmerten sich darum, dass diese Frauen angemessen unterkamen. Er selbst suchte sie meist ein einziges Mal auf und ließ sie glauben machen, er habe ihnen beigewohnt. Geschlafen hatte er mit keiner von denen.

Mon und er waren nicht geschieden, oder gar getrennt, das würde er auch niemals zulassen. Er liebte sie und sie liebte ihn. Das hatte sie ihm gesagt, als sie einige Wochen später bei ihm angerufen hatte.

Das tat sie von da an fast jede Woche. Sie meldete sich, damit er sich nicht um sie, Lieda oder Gaeron sorgte. Von seinen Kindern hörte er nichts. Sie brachen den Kontakt vollständig ab.

Lieda allerdings, so erfuhr er von Mon, wurde unter anderem von Jedimeister Rahn in der Macht unterrichtet. Sie war von ihm unterrichtet worden, und von Vader, doch seine Tochter hatte sich niemals zur Dunklen Seite hingezogen gefühlt. Dennoch war er stolz auf sie, auch wenn sie eine Jedi werden sollte. Von seinem Sohn wusste er, dass Gaeron im Stab seiner Mutter mitwirkte. Er schickte ihnen zu ihren Geburtstagen eine Karte, etwas Geld und ein Geschenk. Er hinterließ es bei Muriel und Meriss auf Chandrila. Zu ihnen hatte er ein distanziertes Verhältnis. Doch er achtete sie, waren sie doch der einzige neutrale Punkt.

Und jetzt…ein Treffen zwischen Allianz und Imperium. Auf Beron III.

Er würde seine Frau sehen, endlich.

* * *

Die Verhandlungen waren natürlich im Sande verlaufen. Aber er hatte es geschafft, ein privates Treffen mit Mon arrangieren zu können. Er ging am späten Abend zu ihren Gemächern. Anstelle der Wachen standen Lieda und Gaeron vor ihm, sie 24, er fast 23 Jahre alt. Ihm wurde keine herzliche Begrüßung zuteil, es war eisig. Sie grüßten ihn, öffneten ihm die Tür und verabschiedeten sich dann. Sie waren nur gekommen, damit er sah, dass es ihnen gut ging. Nicht mehr. Nicht weniger.

Er betrat Mons Räumlichkeiten, vor der Tür nahmen normale Wachen ihre Posten ein. Scheinbar waren sie unterrichtet, dass er bei ihr war. Egal. Und da stand sie. Gekleidet in zivil. Immer noch so schön wie damals, als sie ihm zum Tanz aufgefordert hatte, damals, vor so vielen Jahren. Er trat zu ihr, sie standen voreinander. Schweigend. Blickten sich an.

Sie lagen sich in den Armen, ganz eng. Ihre Wärme zu spüren war wunderbar. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, genoss es einfach und wünschte sich, dieser Moment dürfte niemals vergehen.

„Ich habe dich vermisst, Liebes", flüsterte er, „Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut, sehr gut. Und dir?"

„Ich werde alt", er lächelte vorsichtig.

Ein Kuss, ein weiterer, ein dritter. Innig, zärtlich, leidenschaftlich. Hier gab es eine keinerlei Politik. Nur noch sie beide. Die Zeit stand still, zumindest für einen Moment.

Sie nahmen in einer Sitzecke platz. Mon hatte für Wein gesorgt, goss ihnen ein.

„Wie lange kannst du bleiben?"

„Pestage weiß, wo ich bin. Daher…solange, wie du mich bei dir duldest."

Sie stießen an, tranken einen Schluck Wein und begannen, sich zu unterhalten. Stunde um Stunde. Immer nur privat, niemals über Politik. Hier waren sie nur Mon und Cos. Keine Titel, keine politische Einstellung. Sie küssten und liebkosten sich, verbrachten die Nacht miteinander. Und handhabten dies jedes Mal aufs Gleiche, wenn sie sich nun trafen. Politik blieb Politik. Und Privat blieb Privat.

* * *

Sein letzter Gedanke…

Es hatte von Anfang an festgestanden, dass er nur verlieren konnte. Jetzt wurde es ihm bewusst. Als er den Schacht des Todessterns hinunter fiel und sich seines Todes gewiss wurde, lief sein langes Leben vor ihm ab. Mit bitterem Nachgeschmack. Mit einem Mal wusste er, dass er vieles Falsch angegangen war und es hätte niemals zu all dem hätte kommen müssen. Er hätte lediglich die Familie über seinen Plänen als Sith stellen müssen…

Hätte…könnte…würde…müsste…

Es war vorbei.

Sein letzter Gedanke galt seiner Familie. Mon, Lieda und Gaeron. Und er wusste, dass er sie verloren hatte.

Für immer und ewig. Für alle Zeiten, nichts war mehr umkehrbar. Alles nichtig.

Er hatte ihre Liebe für ihn verraten.

* * *

**Danke, danke für die Reviews! Dies ist der erste Teil des Epilogs, zwei weitere werden noch folgen!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Einladung zum Tanz**

**Epilog II: Cos Palpatine**

„…ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es mir nicht vergönnt sein würde, über einen längeren Zeitraum, glücklich oder gar zufrieden zu sein. Nein, ich mache mir mein Glück grundsätzlich selbst kaputt. Darin bin ich gut. Ein Perfektionist!

Mon war gleichzeitig das Beste und das Schlechteste, was mich heimsuchen konnte. Zugegeben, ich war unangenehm überrascht, als sie mich damals zum Tanz aufforderte, doch im Nachhinein…ohne all das gäbe es weder Lieda noch Gaeron.

Sowieso ein Wunder, dass wir zueinander fanden, vorsichtig ausgedrückt. Was immer ich auch tat um sie los zu werden, es brachte uns nur noch näher zusammen. Natürlich hätte ich sie damals aus meiner Wohnung schmeißen können, aber warum? Wozu? Lieda ist damals entstanden, in eben jener Nacht, dafür sollte ich dankbar sein, auch wenn ich mich damals hätte ohrfeigen können. Also eine Heirat. Mein Privatleben geht niemanden etwas an, nur wäre heraus gekommen dass Mon Mothma ein Kind von mir erwartete, hätte dies uns beide gesellschaftlich und vor allem politisch sehr schaden können.

Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen zu können, doch eine entwischte immer wieder. Trotz eines Kindes hielt Mon es nicht für nötig, aus der Politik aus zu scheiden. Also haben wir uns in aller Öffentlichkeit heftigen Diskussionen hingegeben und zuhause das glückliche Paar gespielt.

Nun,…zuerst war es gespielt, von beiden Seiten nehme ich an. Mon war schwanger, wir mussten uns aneinander gewöhnen. Leider geht so etwas wie eine Schwangerschaft selbst an einem Sith nicht spurlos vorbei. Gedanken kamen, Gedanken gingen. Gedanken blieben. Schon bald hatte ich mich mit dem Gedanken angefreundet, Vater zu werden und auch damit auseinander gesetzt, dass Mon und ich uns von Tag zu Tag näher kamen. Viel zu nah.

Und schließlich war das passiert, was nicht hätte passieren dürfen: Liebe. Mon verliebte sich in mich. Besser, sie verliebte sich in Palpatine. Sidious lernte sie erst später kennen. Ich sagte ihr einfach auch, dass ich sie lieben würde. Das war gleichzeitig eine Lüge und die Wahrheit. Ich war mir damals nicht sicher. Jetzt bin ich es, jetzt, wo ich alles verloren habe…

Einige Monate nach Lieda wurde Mon dann erneut schwanger, dieses Mal allerdings geplant. Auch diese Schwangerschaft hielt sie nicht vom Senat fern, Gaeron wuchs genau wie Lieda zeitweise in meinem oder hauptsächlich in Mons Büro auf!

Mit Mon betrat ein weiteres Problem die Bühne: Meine Schwiegereltern. Besonders meine Schwiegermutter. Muriels Mutterinstinkt oder was auch immer diese Frau mir gegenüber misstrauisch stimmte, wollte Mon vor mir beschützen. Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich Muriel davon überzeugt hatte, dass ich nicht das Monster war, das ihre kleine Tochter verführt hatte. Gut, der Altersunterschied, ich bin nur etwa zwei Jahre jünger als Meriss, und gleichaltrig mit Muriel. Mich haben die 32 Jahre zwischen uns nicht gestört, Mon ebenso wenig.

Ich bin mir heute nicht mehr so sicher, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, Mon von Sidious zu erzählen. Von den Sith. Sie distanzierte sich etwas, nur langsam normalisierte sich die Situation wieder, doch ich befürchte, sie wusste von da an, dass ich ihr nicht alles sagte und ich nicht das für die Republik wollte, das ich vorgab zu wollen. Sie war alarmiert. Später erfuhr ich, dass sie bereits kurz nach Gaerons Geburt damit angefangen hatte, sich umzuhören und Aufzeichnungen zu machen:…über mich, meine Aktivitäten. Viel trug sie bis zu meinem Aufstieg zum Imperator nicht zusammen.

Die Entstellungen, die ich davontrug, waren nur ein Vorgeschmack von dem, was ich in den nächsten Jahren erleben würde. Unsere Ehe begann langsam zu stagnieren. Das dritte Kind, das Mon unbedingt austragen wollte, wurde nie gezeugt. Nicht, dass wir es nicht oft genug versucht hätten….

Meine eigene Frau bekannte sich ganz offen zur Opposition. Sie war sogar die Mitbegründerin der Allianz, ist heute deren Anführerin.

Wir gingen nur noch sehr selten gemeinsam auf Festivitäten, bald kursierte das Gerücht, wir seien getrennt. Eine Fehlinformation. Mon und ich waren und sind nicht getrennt, wir leben nur nicht mehr zusammen. Das ist ein Unterschied. Zu den angeblichen Konkubinen äußere ich mich nicht.

Da ich bereits mit weniger als einem Jahr begonnen hatte meine Tochter in der Dunklen Seite zu trainieren, unterrichtete ich sie auch weiterhin. Mein neuer Schüler unterstützte mich darin. Nur leider war Lieda nicht dafür geboren, eine Sith zu werden. Ich glaube, man nennt so etwas einen „Slider". Sie kann beide Seiten nutzen, ohne jegliche Folgen. Mon erzählte mir, nach ihrer ‚Abreise', dass Lieda nun von den Jedi unterrichtet würde. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, so stört es mich seltsamerweise wenig. Sie baut diese Gabe aus. Gaeron schlägt nach seiner Mutter, ist nicht machtsensitiv. Er interessiert sich für Kunst und Politik. Wenn er mit mir sprechen würde, könnten wir sicherlich lange, ausgiebige Gespräche über Tagesgeschäfte und Theateraufführungen führen. Meine Kinder ignorieren mich seitdem ich gezwungen war, ihrer Mutter des Hochverrats anzuzeigen und die Todesstrafe über sie zu verhängen. Ich habe es ungern getan, mich immer davor gefürchtet, denn das hieß, meine Vision von damals würde war.

Ich hatte Mon gebeten, sich aus der Politik zurück zu ziehen, aber sie tat es nicht. Stattdessen ging sie, mit den Kindern. Als ich wieder im Palast eintraf, fehlten einige wichtige Datendisks. Meine Schuld…

Ich hätte es nie so weit kommen lassen dürfen! Niemals!

Nach einer Woche meldete sich Mon bei mir, von den Datendisks wusste sie nicht, also war es Lieda gewesen. Gaeron weilte nämlich auf Chandrila, bei seinen Großeltern. Mon sagte, es ginge ihnen gut, ich solle mir keine Sorgen machen, aber das täte ich ja sowieso nicht. Dennoch hielten wir regen Kontakt zueinander. Sie war und ist die einzige Person, der ich mich privat anvertraue. Trotz all dem, was geschehen ist. Geändert hat es an uns nicht viel, nicht an unserer Liebe!

Ja,…ich liebe sie. Ich liebe sie sehr. Ich habe noch nie ein Wesen so geliebt, wie ich sie liebe. Die Einsicht kommt etwas spät, ich weiß.

Nach zwei Jahren sind wir uns wieder begegnet, zu offiziellen Gesprächen. Die offiziellen Gespräche verliefen im Sande, die privaten Gespräche hingegen nicht. Wir wurden uns ein Mal mehr bewusst, dass wir zusammen gehören. Dass absolut Nichts uns zu trennen vermag!..."

* * *

**Es ist nicht wirklich ein Happy End, zugegeben, aber dennoch eine Art 'glückliches Ende'. Nächstes und allerletztes Kapitel: Epilog III: Mon Mothma.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Einladung zum Tanz**

**Epilog III: Mon Mothma**

„…damals…ich weiß bis heute nicht, weshalb ich ausgerechnet ihn zum Tanz aufgefordert habe. Möglicherweise, um mich zu davon überzeugen zu wollen, dass Cos Palpatine ein ganz normaler Mann war. Kein Tyrann. Er war sehr freundlich, wenn auch sehr zurückhaltend. Er lud mich auf ein Glas Wein ein, dann zu einem Spaziergang. Ein Kuss…wie auch immer _das _passieren konnte. Aus der Situation heraus. Für mich war das zu viel, ich lief, sofort, schnell, weit weg. Nach hause. Und konnte nicht schlafen, lag wach, bis die Dämmerung kam und Coruscants Hochhäuser im aufkommenden Licht glitzerten. Unruhig bat ich um eine Aussprache, die auch ungewöhnlich endete: Nämlich in seinem Bett.

Wir begannen eine Affäre, eine heftige und sehr leidenschaftliche Affäre. Aber alles spielte sich im Geheimen ab, niemand durfte davon erfahren. Als ich erfuhr, dass ich ein Kind erwartete, wusste ich nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich hatte sogar angst und spielte mit dem Gedanken, ob es nicht besser wäre, wenn ich das Kind nicht austragen würde. Cos war schockiert, doch er machte mir einen Antrag, wir heirateten.

Meine Eltern waren bleich geworden, als sie erfuhren, dass ich schwanger war und den Obersten Kanzler heiraten würde. Mutter hat lange Jahre gebraucht, um meine Entscheidung zu akzeptieren, dennoch Cos und sie haben sich nie verstanden! Vater hingegen sah ihn irgendwann sogar als seinen Schwiegersohn an und mochte ihn auch, selbst wenn er der Meinung war, dass Cos, auch noch Jahre nach der Eheschließung sehr distanziert wirkte.

Unser Eheleben war, glaube ich, nicht anders als bei anderen Paaren auch. Wir kamen sehr gut miteinander aus, gewöhnten uns rasch aneinander…zumindest glaube ich, dass er sich an mich gewöhnte. Allerdings erschien er manchmal seltsam: Gelegentlich erwachte ich des Nachts und fand mich in einem leeren Bett wieder. Manchmal wanderte ich etwas in der Wohnung umher, doch ich fand ihn selten. Einmal erwischte ich mich bei dem Gedanken, dass er mich möglicherweise betrog, doch ich schob ihn zur Seite: Nein, dafür war Cos nicht der Typ Mann. Er war so bedacht darauf, dass niemand etwas aus unserem Privatleben erfuhr, dass er das Risiko seine Ehefrau zu betrügen niemals eingehen würde. Und später…die Konkubinen…nun, ich glaube nicht daran, was die Wesen so tratschen, schließlich beteuerte er es mir, schwor es sogar. Dass er mich nicht betrügen würde. Ich hätte ihn auch sonst nicht mehr in mein Bett gelassen oder wäre zu ihm gekommen.

Als Lieda geboren wurde, überwand ich mich, gestand, dass ich mich in verliebt hatte. Ich konnte spüren, dass es ihm irgendwie…nun…unangenehm war, aber dann sagte er, dass er mich ebenso liebe. Damals war das gelogen, später entsprach es der Wahrheit. Aber ich denke, er fühlte sich in Zugzwang…die Geburt war schrecklich gewesen. Kaum war Lieda aus dem Gröbsten raus, wurde ich erneut schwanger. Gaeron war jedoch geplant. Wir wollten weitere Kinder: Cos sofort, ich eigentlich später, doch da mein Mann schon auf die 60 zuging, beendeten wir die Familienplanung mit Gaeron. Einige Jahre später wollte ich dann doch noch ein Kind, das war zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Cos sich zum Imperator aufschwang. Es hat allerdings nicht mehr funktioniert, obwohl wir es beide ernsthaft versuchten. Meister Windu musste nicht nur sein Gesicht geschädigt haben, sondern seinen gesamten Körper.

Zuerst wusste ich kaum etwas über die Sith. Die Jedi kannte ich. Einer meiner besten Freunde, Abu Rahn, ist ein Jedi. Als Cos mir ‚beichtete', dass er eben jener Sith sei, den die Jedi suchten, wusste ich nicht, was ich tun sollte. Meine Tochter hat das Talent von ihrem Vater geerbt,…damals meinte er, man würde mir Lieda wegnehmen. Und…ich war gerade schwanger. Gaeron war nicht machtsensitiv. Ich machte mir Sorgen, Tag für Tag. Was wusste ich schon über die Sith? Cos gab mir etwas zu darüber zu lesen, wir sprachen darüber. Die Sith waren der ‚Gegenpart' der Jedi, waren aber, einst, gemeinsam mit ihnen in einem Orden. Und sie waren verfolgt du ausgemerzt worden, da einer von ihnen einen Fehler begangen hatte. Seitdem gab es immer nur zwei von ihnen: Meister und Schüler. Cos war der Meister. Und sein Schüler? Nun, ich habe ihn nicht kennen gelernt. Dass es sich dabei um Count Dooku handelte, der die Separatisten anführte, erfuhr ich erst später!

Mein lieber Herr Gatte hatte diesen Klonkrieg, der Millionen Unschuldiger das Leben kostete inszeniert. Um Rache zu üben. An den Jedi. _Offiziell _hieß es zuhause, dass die Jedi ihn und möglicherweise auch Lieda sonst töten würden. Dass man und nie in Ruhe lassen würde. Dass die Jedi den Senat stürzen wollten. Dass die Jedi die politische Macht, die sie besaßen, einsetzen würden, um der Republik zu schaden.

Das waren alles Lügen…ich wusste es, ich ging sogar gegen ihn an und konnte dennoch nichts wirklich großartiges untenehmen. Seine Anhängerschaft war einfach…in der Überzahl.

Und dennoch blieb ich bei ihm.

Ich liebte ihn. Ich liebe ihn.

Darth Sidious ist ein Monster. Cos hingegen kann ein wunderbarer, gefühlsvoller Mensch sein. In gewissen Momenten. Wenn wir allein, unter uns sind. Wenn ich merke, wie einsam er ist. Wenn er mich nach einer Umarmung kaum mehr loslassen möchte.

Ich weigerte mich, den Titel ‚Kaiserin' anzunehmen. Ich trat mit Lieda und Gaeron in den Hintergrund. Und ich agierte im Hintergrund, organisierte die Opposition. Jahrelang.

Bis ich gehen musste. Fliehen musste. Ich verstand ihn durchaus. Andere _Verräter _wurde zum Tode verurteilt, aber dass er seine eigene Ehefrau _nicht_ des Hochverrats bezichtigte…nun, er kündigte es an, gab mir ausreichend Zeit meine Sachen zu packen und zu verschwinden. Die Kinder nahm ich mit. Gaeron war sowieso gerade bei seinen Großeltern, Lieda allerdings zuhause. Cos hatte Lieda auszubilden versucht, auch sein neuer Schüler, Darth Vader, unterrichtete Lieda eine Weile, doch Lieda war für die Sith nicht geeignet. Sie sagte mir mal, die Dunkle Seite würde sie nicht rufen. Als wir flohen, ließ sie wichtige Unterlagen mitgehen. Diese halfen zumindest der Allianz weiter.

Trotz aller politischen Meinungsverschiedenheiten und gelegentlicher Streitigkeiten hielten wir weiterhin sehr engen Kontakt zueinander. Meine Nummer war nicht zurück zu verfolgen, so dass ich es riskieren konnte, an manchen Abende stundenlang mit ihm zu sprechen. Die Kinder hingegen lehnten ihn nun völlig ab. Sie reagierten gar nicht mehr auf ihn; sei es auf Glückwünsche zum Geburtstag oder dass sie sich mal bei ihm melden sollten! Nun, größtenteils hat er diese Situation selbst verschuldet.

Wenn wir uns heute treffen, ist es, als seien die letzten Jahre niemals geschehen. Und doch wünschte ich, alles wäre damals anders gelaufen. Wir hätten…nein…Unsinn…er hatte seine Ziele. Wir waren nur Bauern.

Aber auch Bauern können viel bewirken, ausmachen…verändern…"

* * *

**Damit ist die Story abgeschlossen. Danke an alle Leser. Wenn sie euch gefallen hat bitte reviewen.**


End file.
